The Volunteer
by choejhulkp9
Summary: 97 years have passed since the global nuclear apocalypse that nearly wiped out humanity. The survivors members of the human race have been living on a floating arc in space but time is not on their side. They must go down to earth and reclaim their lost home and to do that, they use 100 prisoners as lab rats to see if the Earth is habitable. But one brave soul goes down first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is a story that I got inspired to write after reading a story by Bloodyredshade, The Orphan King. It's a great story and it inspired me to write an OC story with the 100. Please go read his story because it's a really good one. My story has an OC that have elements slightly inspired by Arrow, because it's my favorite show. For my story, I changed up the canon of the show by having my character find the fault in the Ark earlier than Jake Griffin. At the point my character finds it, it's a projection of what will happen while Jake discovered it was too late to stop it.**

 **What will happen when a young man volunteered to be sent to Earth before the 100? How will he impact their journey and the fight to survive on Earth? Watch and enjoy! To imagine my OC, imagine Stephen Amell from Arrow.**

 **The Volunteer: On the way to Earth**

 **95 years after the nuclear apocalypse**

High above the earth, floating in surrounding space of the once plentiful and beautiful planet was the Ark. An orbiting space station where the remaining survivors of humanity lived together in cramped spaces and horrible conditions, but this was better than death, I suppose. When the nuclear apocalypse occurred, the surviving humans fled to space to live in space stations. 12 stations came together to pool their resources and populations creating the Ark. It gathered the surviving humans, but it led to strict restrictions and regulations to keep the population alive until there was a chance that they could return to Earth.

One of the surviving humans was William Detmer, or Will as he liked to be called. Will was an 18-year-old guard cadet born in the Mecha Station. Will's parents died three years ago when a bad flu hit them, and his parents didn't recover. After their death, William was in a bad spot until his best friend Raven encouraged him to move on and keep going. He became a guard cadet who was often charged with watching over the Mecha Station. Which was fine since he had more knowledge of engineering because of his time there and spending time with Raven.

Will at 18 years old was tall, about 6ft2, and was lean yet tough. He was someone who could hold his own in a fight but also was someone who was approachable to talk to. Will was walking throughout the engineering level to keep an eye out but also to sate his own curiosity. He checked around to make sure he was alone and made his way over to central life support systems.

Will had begun noticing that some of the systems weren't running as they should be. Even with the state of the tech, the life support systems should still be good to operate for another 100 years as the original architects and engineers designed it to. It was the little things that Will noticed, the regular power outages, the tremors in the air vents, and despite the repairs engineering did they persisted. These were things that you wouldn't notice unless you've spent a lot of time like Will does living and guarding the engineering area.

Will looked at the systems and from everything he knew these systems had another two years at most before they started failing. Will decided to triple check his findings by exploring the restricted areas of engineering, areas that were restricted because of safety or because the council said so but were also areas where the rest of the Ark's systems resided. Will found them by accident a few years ago and luckily no one found out or he'd be in the skybox. He found all the old systems that were still running, old equipment and technology as well as the misplaced one-man space shuttle that the Ark recovered when the 12 stations first came together. Will walked up to the space shuttle, called _Exodus_ , seeing it in all it's old glory. He tapped the side and smiled, seeing that the thing was still in one piece and from what he could see, would most likely work.

"Hello, old friend." Will said as he kissed his hand and touched the side as he moved to go check the rest of the systems.

Will looked around and checked the systems and saw the same thing. They weren't going to make it another two years with the population size as massive as it was. Even if the population was reduced, the Ark couldn't sustain life.

"Dammit." Will said as he decided that the Council needed to know this, and something needed to be done.

Will made his way through the station to the council chambers and ran into Wells and Clarke. He knew them because being a guard cadet, he got to know the children of the Ark's most important people with Well's being the Chancellor's son and Clarke being the chief engineer's and chief medical officer of the Ark.

"Will, hey!" Wells called.

"We're heading to go watch the game, want to come?" Clarke asked.

"I can't. I've got something to take care of. I'll see you guys later." Will said as he quickly left them.

"What was that about?" Wells asked.

"Must be something important." Clarke said as Well's dragged her away.

Will made his way to the council chamber when two guards stopped him. "The council is in session." He told him.

"Please, I need to see the council, it's important!" Will told him.

"You can't see them." The guard said.

"The future of the Ark is at stake! Please, let me see them!" Will said as the guards shared a look when the door opened, and Dr. Griffin poked her head out.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"Dr. Griffin, please I need to talk to the council. It's an emergency!" Will told her, as she could hear the urgency in his voice.

"What kind of emergency?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"The kind where the future of the Ark and everyone on it is at stake." Will told her as she decided to hear him out.

"All right, let him in." Dr. Griffin said as the guards opened the door and let Will in.

"Abigail, what's going on?" Jaha asked as Will stood before the council.

"Councilors, Chancellor, I'm sorry about this but this is an emergency. This is something that couldn't wait for later." Will told them.

"Slow down, son. Take a deep breath. Who are you?" Kane asked as Jaha had Will's file brought up.

"William Detmer, age 18, parents deceased. Exceptional levels in engineering, combat, and earth skills. Guard cadet." Jaha said as he looked at Will. "Now what is so urgent that it couldn't wait?"

"Again, I'm sorry Chancellor but the council needs to know this. The Ark's system are failing and at the current rate, the Ark won't make it another three years." Will told them as these were serious allegations.

"What are you talking about?" Kane asked.

"I've noticed the Ark's systems haven't been acting the way they normally should, even with the repairs done. The systems won't last another three years at this rate and I don't think they can be fixed." Will told them.

"Will, while I appreciate your caution and care for the Ark, we have a whole team of engineers who are making sure the Ark runs as smoothly as possible. It's not perfect, but they make do with what they can." Dr. Griffin said.

"I know, Dr. Griffin but this isn't about a few systems with glitches, its about the lifetime functionality of the Ark's life support system and they won't last with the way things are now. The oxygen system are already taking a toll and soon it won't be long before decreased levels hit the entire station. The Ark won't have the power or supplies to fix the life support, and everyone will die!" Will told them.

"How can you possibly know this?" Kane asked.

"I've grown up in engineering, I know it like I know the back of my hand…and I also explored the forbidden sections of the Ark." Will told them.

"Mr. Detmer, that is a serious crime." Jaha said.

"I know, sir but what I saw there proves my point. Show your engineers, the Ark has another two years before people start to die. The people need to know. We need to do something!" Will said.

"We'll handle it when the time comes, Mr. Detmer as this council always has." Jaha said.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! THESE ARE PEOPLE'S LIVES YOU'RE PUTTING AT RISK!" Will shouted as Jaha pressed a button and the two guards came in and restrained him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Detmer, but we can't risk you starting a panic. And added to your crimes of exploring the forbidden sections of the Ark, I believe you know the punishment for someone your age." Jaha said.

"You can't do this!" Will shouted.

"I'm sorry. Guards, take him away." Jaha said as Will struggled and came up with a last-minute gamble.

"WAIT! WAIT! I HAVE ONE MORE IDEA!" Will shouted.

"Stop!" Abigail said as the guards stopped in their tracks. "Let's hear him out."

"Abigail, what are you doing?" Jaha asked.

"We're already sentencing him to die, what's the harm in hearing him out." Abigail said as she motioned for Will to speak.

"If you're not going to tell the people what's happening and there's nothing to be fixed…I have another idea for the Ark and everyone to survive. But it's a gamble." Will said as Kane was amused.

"And that would be?" Kane asked.

"Send me to Earth." Will said as the entire room when quiet.

"Excuse me?" Jaha asked.

"Send me to Earth. That was always the plan for the Ark so let's do it sooner. Send me down to earth with a radio to see if it's safe to go back. If it is, I can radio the Ark and we can go back down." Will said.

"That's a suicide mission." Councilor Kaplan said.

"It's not if I'm volunteering. I'm volunteering to go down to the planet's surface and see if it's habitable." Will said with confidence.

"You're still asking to die." Abigail said.

"I'd rather die on the planet's surface than the cold vacuum of space. This is a chance for us to live. Just give me this one chance, please." Will begged.

"No. We've listened to enough of this." Kane said, thinking this was idiotic and suicidal.

"What have you got to lose? If I die, it'll be what you wanted anyway. I'm 18, I'd get floated. But give me this one chance to see if the rest of the people on the Ark can have a future." Will said. "My parents may be dead, but I still have people I care about on this ship who deserve a second chance."

The council looked among each other with looks of disbelief at this suicidal plan as Jaha cleared his throat. "Say, I were to approve of this plan…we don't have anything for a single passenger to take to the surface."

"Actually…you do. In the forbidden sections, while I've checked for the status of the systems I also found the lost space pod from the Unity." Will said.

"That pod was lost over 90 years ago." Councilor Cole said.

"And I found it by accident a few years ago. She's old but I think she can make it." Will said. "Please…what have you got to lose. If I'm right, then we can go back to Earth. If not, then you get rid of me like you want."

The council looked at Jaha to see how he was handling this unusual request. "Will the pod make it to the planet?" Jaha asked.

"Pretty sure. Give me a few days to look it over and make whatever repairs and she'll be ready. Give me this chance." Will said. Jaha didn't see a con to this opportunity so he relented. What did he have to lose?

"Get the ship ready to drop in four days. If it's not, you'll be sentenced to death." Jaha said as Will nodded. "Guards, escort him to the ship and watch over him. And tell no one of what occurred today."

Will had a grateful smile as he was escorted out of the room while some of the councilors looked at Jaha in shock. "I can't believe you're going along with this." Kane said.

"Mr. Detmer did have a point. If he succeeds, we can move to earth ahead of how we planned. If not, we'll continue as we have. Let's hope that his plan works." Jaha said.

"Hope is asking for much, sir." Kane replied.

"Kane, Abigail, figure out the best course for Mr. Detmer to get to Earth."

"Yes, sir." They replied as everyone left.

Line Break xxxxx

Will had worked on the shuttle for the last three days and it was ready as it would ever be. The systems still functioned and with some extra work, the parachutes and thrusters should slow his descent once he broke the atmosphere. It was the fourth day and Will was leaving so he was in his quarters grabbing his stuff for his journey. He was wearing his boots, black pants, a dark-blue shirt, and his black leather jacket-hoodie. He grabbed some extra clothes and put it in his pack along with his great-grandfather's pocket watch that used to belong to his mother. He smiled as he clicked it opened and it had an old picture of his parents when they got married. He folded it in a shirt to keep it safe and grabbed his last treasure, his dad's old lighter. Will's father got it from his great-grandfather from before they were sent to space. There wasn't real use for a lighter on the space station, but it was a memento. Will looked at the initials carved on it, _WD_ , for Wallace Detmer after his great-great-grandfather.

Will put it in pocket when he heard the door to his quarter's open. "I'm almost done." Will said as he zipped up his pack.

"Done with what?" He heard as he turned to see Raven, probably his best friend on the Station.

"Raven…uh, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. We haven't spoken the last three days and now I see you packed up all your stuff. What's going on?" Raven asked.

"I'm being moved to another station." Will said as he put his jacket on, zipped it up and put his pack on his back.

"Why now?" Raven asked.

"They need me over in medical. I'll spend all the time with people hearing them complain about things they probably don't have so have pity for me." Will joked as Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think so Willy." Raven joked as Will sighed.

"That nickname really sucks." Will replied as Raven smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it fits." Raven said as she looked at him. "Think you'll still be able to come home?"

"I'll try. It's not like I make the rules there." Will said as he tightened his pack strap. "How are things with the guy you're seeing?"

"Oh, Finn? He's cute and think he's cooler than he is. Kind of reminds me of you." Raven said as Will smiled and a tinge of sadness hit him as there was a chance he'd never see his best friend again, so he hugged her close which caught her off guard.

"Stay safe, Raven." Will said as she hugged back.

"Yeah, you too." Raven replied as they pulled apart and she could see he was sad he was leaving. "See you again?"

"In this life…or the next." Will replied as he left his quarter's leaving Raven there in confusion and sadness.

Will left his quarters and made his way to the drop pod where the Council and guards were waiting for him. Will looked and saw Jaha looking at the name printed on the side, _Exodus_. "Exodus. Ironic." Jaha said.

"Chancellor, I'm ready." Will said as Jaha turned to him and nodded.

"Then we'd best get to it. We've managed to secure a drop window that's nearby a possible safe spot." Jaha said as he showed Will a supposed map and location of a bunker. "Mt. Weather, it's a military base built into a mountain. It was said to house supplies that would last a group of three hundred for up to two years."

"What makes you think it's still around?" Will asked.

"It was built to withstand nuclear warfare." Kane said as Will nodded and grabbed the map. "If the earth is survivable, Mt. Weather will the best shot for supplies for you and everyone who follows."

"Got it. How close can you get me?" Will asked.

"We've managed to secure a drop about 30 miles from the location." Kane said.

"How accurate is that drop?" Will asked.

"As accurate as it's going to be." Jaha said as Will nodded. "Mr. Detmer, there's no shame in backing out. The ship could provide usual supplies for the Ark rather than a suicide mission."

"There'd be a lot of shame. If I had the chance to save two thousand people and I didn't take it, I couldn't live with myself. Better to die for something…than live for nothing." Will said as Jaha nodded and Dr. Griffin stepped forward with another small pack.

"This pack has everything we could spare. A few days rations, some water and other things you may need." Dr. Griffin said as Will took the bag and she held up a bulky digital wristband with needles. "This will help us monitor your vitals and relay the information here. If the earth is survivable, this will let us know."

She snatched in on his wrist as Will didn't really react. "Ow." He said, calmly as she hugged him.

"Good luck." Dr. Griffin said as Will hugged back.

"We couldn't spare a radio, so that was the next best thing." Jaha said as Will nodded and stepped up to the drop ship. "God speed, Mr. Detmer."

Jaha held his hand out as Will shook it. "There's a girl at Mecha Station, Raven Reyes. She's my best friend. If I don't make it…tell her I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye."

Jaha and Dr. Griffin nodded as Will stepped into the drop pod and sat down in his seat. He strapped in as the guards closed the pod's door and locked it in place. Will waved goodbye as everyone waved back and they all left the airlock. Will turned on the systems of the ship and waited as the Council quickly returned to the council room while one guard waited by the airlock release.

"Engaging airlock." The guard said as he looked through the glass and nodded at Will who nodded back. "Opening airlock in three…two…one…mark."

The guard pressed the button and the air lock opened and Will's pod dropped from the station and began falling straight to Earth. Will watched as he left the Ark and the vacuum of space for the planet's surface and he was thrilled and terrified. He saw the Ark getting farther and farther away when he felt the ship rumble.

"Ok, atmosphere re-entry." Will said to himself as he checked the systems, and everything seemed fine. His pod began to speed up and shake increasingly when the thrusters activated and began to slow his descent but one of the rockets mis-fired and it violently shook the pod and sent him spinning. "Oh, shit!"

Will held onto his seat as he knew that the parachutes needs to activate to slow him down or he'd explode on impact, so he quickly hit the button and the parachutes deployed, evening him out. The parachutes, combined with the thrusters slowed him down enough just before he hit the ground. He wasn't smashed to pieces, but the impact still hurt like hell.

Will hit his head on the back of his seat and groaned in pain as his whole body hurt. "Dammit." Will said as he grabbed his head in pain as he looked around and saw a lot of the systems were damaged from the impact but to his amazement, they were still online. Will hit the shut off switch and released the pod door lock. He unbuckled and kicked the door open and was greeted by a rush of warm air and a bright light. He shielded his eyes from the bright light as they began to adjust and was greeting by a sight he had only seen in pictures or videos. Will slowly stepped out of the pod and his feet crumpled into the dirt below as he took a deep breath and smelt fresh air. No oil, metal, or bad air smell but clean and pure air.

He felt a breeze of warm air rush over him as he looked at the sky and saw the sun. He saw green covered trees and foliage everywhere. "YYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs as his plan worked…. he had made it to Earth.

Back on the Ark, the council was in the communications room where only a select few were gathered to monitor Will's progress on the ground. All they could see were pictures of the general location Will landed and Will's biometric data.

"How is he?" Jaha asked as Abigail looked over his data.

"Seems fine but there is a spike in his vital signs." Abigail said.

"Could that be from radiation exposure?" Kane asked.

"One possibility yes along with injuries sustained during landing." Abigail said.

"And the other?" Jaha asked.

"He's excited his plan worked." Abigail said as they looked at the data. "But there is an issue. Will's pod was on course, but the reentry and thruster failure knocked him further away."

"How far off course was Mr. Detmer's pod?" Jaha asked.

"He's 50 miles away from Mt. Weather." Abigail said.

"Dammit." Jaha said as they saw the distance Will had to make.

Back on Earth, Will had gotten over his initial excitement and got to work on locating where he was. He took out the map Jaha gave him and the compass to figure out where he was and apparently, he was about 57 miles away from Mt. Weather. He needed to head east and that would be where Mt. Weather is. He grabbed his packs and got ready for the journey. He looked through it and to his surprise saw shock baton, so he put it in his pocket as it could come in handy.

He looked at the ship and got to moss to cover it up. He saw a broken piece of the siding, so he yanked it off and saw it had a sharp edge to it. "Ok, this will work." Will said as he began his long trek to Mt. Weather.

Line Break xxxxx

Will was walking through the dense forest/jungle keeping his eyes open for anything that would help or useful and saw some plants and flowers that looked familiar. He'd take some later but for now he'd continue to Mt. Weather. He hadn't seen any animals, yet which was either because they ran away from him or because they were dead. He was really hoping for the former. Will checked his compass and he was still heading in the right direction with about 48 miles to go. He spanned 9 miles in about 3 hours, not bad.

Will took a break to drink some water when he heard something. He put his canteen away and slowly stepped up from behind a tree to see a deer eating some grass.

"No way." Will said as he saw a real animal, still alive after all this time. He smiled as he saw the deer casually eating grass when it picked it's head up and quickly ran away. "What the?"

 **[GRRRRRRR]** Will slowly turned around and saw three black furred wolves gleaming at him with hungry eyes. These weren't regular wolves from the books he read, they were twice as big, and they looked hungry. "Oh crap." Will said as he slowly backed away, not turning his back to them. "Hey, guys. You look hungry. I've got some rations in my pack if you want."

The wolves just growled and showed their teeth as Will needed to think of a plan now. He slowly backed up as the wolves glared at him. "Probably a good idea…they taste like…SHIT!" Will shouted as he ran like his life depended on it because it did. The wolves chased after him as Will ran as fast as his legs could take him, but he could hear them getting close. Will ran straight for a tall tree and at the last second, he dove to the side so the wolf behind him bashed head first into it while the other two narrowly missed. Will looked and saw the wolf dropped to the ground and didn't get up but the other two growled at him, so he ran. He only made it about ten feet when he tripped on a vine. He saw a wolf charging at him and backed as fast as he could when he felt a large, thick stick.

He picked it up just in time as the wolf pounced on him and tried to eat his face but ate the stick instead. Will used all his strength to keep the wolf off him as it tried to chew through wood. He felt it's hot breath on his face as some of it's claws scratched his chest and arms.

"AHHH!" Will shouted as he quickly reached into his pocket, took out his shock baton and zapped the wolf in the stomach. It whimpered and gave him the chance to push it off as the third wolf charged at him. Will quickly stood up and grabbed the sharp metal he took from the ship. The wolf pounced on him as Will thrusts the metal forward and the wolf impaled itself and fell on Will.

The wolf continued to chomp and scratched his chest, but Will twisted the metal and the wolf whimpered and slumped dead. He pushed it off, groaned in pain as he looked at all the cuts and scratches on his body and touched the one above his left eye. He pulled the metal out of the wolf and saw the second wolf start to get up, so he quickly swung the metal down and sliced the wolf in the back of the neck. Blood splattered him in the face but it slumped dead as well.

Will dropped the metal as he saw his hands his shirt and his face were probably caked in blood. "Worst homecoming ever." Will said as he saw that his wrist band was damaged, probably scratched up from the wolf. "Dammit!"

On the Ark, the council had monitored Will's status for the last few hours when his vitals spiked and then his biometric reading cut out…dead. Everyone sighed in sadness and failure as it seemed like Will's planned had worked but if he was dead, then he was wrong.

Abigail sighed as Jaha closed his eyes and everyone took a moment of silence for Will's brave attempt for the Ark. "Abigail, please get me Raven Reyes." Jaha said as she nodded.

"Yes, sir." She replied as she left.

"Everyone else, back to work. Word of this doesn't spread to anyone." Jaha said as they all nodded and got back to work.

Kane looked at the screen at Will's blacked out picture and twinge of grief hit him. "Sorry, kid. Nice try." Kane said as he went back to his duties.

Back on Earth, Will had dropped the metal onto the ground, staining it red with blood. He groaned in pain as he touched the scratches and saw they weren't deep but would definitely leave some scars. He took out his canteen and took a long drink of water before splashing some in his face to wash away the blood when he heard a twig snap behind him.

He slowly turned and to his surprise saw six people wearing dark colored leather clothing and animal skins dressed for fighting. They looked like something out of Mad Max. They had weapons like swords, spears and bows with arrows. Some had masks while others kept their face open, so Will could tell they were people but they all had intricate war tattoos. From the look of it, Will could tell they were serious.

"Oh, crap." Will said as he was too tired and hurt to fight six people with weapons. So, he raised his hands. "I just can't catch a break."

The six-people surrounded him and a tall, bald man with tattoos all over his face held his sword at Will's throat, when a woman held up her hand, stopping him. She was smaller than the rest with dark skin and a crescent shaped tattoo around her right eye. She had black hair and stared down at him, like he was an animal. As they got closer, Will got a better look at their clothing and they were wearing armor.

"Chon yu bilaik? Hakom yuk amp raun hir?" She said as Will didn't understand her. _(Who are you? Why are you here?)_

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." Will said as he held his hands up and they looked at him. "I don't suppose you speak English?"

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The woman said as Will was shocked that she understood him.

"My name is William Detmer." Will told them.

"Why are you here, William?" the woman asked.

"I don't want trouble. I came down to see if the Earth was habitable. I was walking, when I ran into the wolves." Will said as the woman looked at him.

"You are strong, boy. I've seen the nat pakstoka kill a grown man with ease." She said.

"Nat pakstoka?" Will asked.

"Night wolves. Fierce creatures who will tear a man in two. Yet you killed them? How?" She asked.

"I got lucky. And I'm trained to fight." Will replied as the bald one got angry.

"Skaikru Gona. Frag em au!" He shouted as the woman motioned him to stop. _(Sky people warrior. Kill him!)_

"No. He is no ordinary warrior. We will take him to Tondc. The commander is there now. She will decide his fate." The woman said as the men took his packs and pushed him in the direction the woman was going so Will followed. While the bald guy marched him forward, the rest of the group gathered the dead wolves and carried them. Will followed the woman as the bald man took Will's pack and marched him through the woods. They walked for an entire day, stopping only once to get some rest and water and unfortunately for Will, they drank all his canteen water after checking it wasn't poisoned.

It was around the late afternoon the next day when Will saw a huge marble statue of a man. The statue was decrepit and broken but it looked a lot like the old pictures in the history books of one of the monuments in what was the United States Capital. Will then saw a rusted over sign that read _tonDC 10 miles_ , he guessed that was the city. After a few more minutes, will began to see metal structures and homes and soon they came to a large gate where there were other people in armor with weapons. Will looked and saw the wall was made of old metal and other things they probably found here, it wasn't that much different from the Ark.

The woman walked to the gate and spoke to the guards who then opened the gate and will saw a small-town bustling with people. Men, women, children, and elderly who were going about their business. Will was shoved forward as he kept pace and as soon as they entered the town, everyone stopped and stared at him. Will looked and saw what he presumed were houses but they weren't in the best of conditions, makeshift farms, a pen for chickens and other animals, and fires all around.

Will stopped when he saw the woman in front of him go up to talk to another woman. This woman, exuded confidence, and power. She was dressed like a warrior with braided dark blonde hair and had black war paint on her face.

"Indra, chon dison bilaik? Hakom yu kamp raun hir?" She asked. _(Indra, who is this? Why is he here?)_

"Anya, ai hef slash klin nat pakstoka. Heda gah in krom an hir an taim em truly did slip daun kom skai." Indra told her as Anya looked at Will. _(Anya, this man killed three-night wolves. The commander would need to see him and see why he is here and if he truly fell from the sky.)_

Anya walked forward and looked at him and noticed he didn't look scared but was calm. She then looked at the three dead wolves the other warriors carried before she walked in front of him.

"Let us see who you are." The woman said as they escorted will through the town as everyone looked at him and the dead night wolves carried by the warriors. Night wolves were nearly impossible to kill with a group of 6 yet they heard this stranger killed three by himself.

They brought him to the middle of the town where a large ornamental and sacred looking tent was set up with two guards at the entrance. Anya nodded to the two who nodded back but looked at Will with anticipation. Anya and Indra walked in and Will followed but one guy with a large beard and two distinct tattoos on the side of his face grabbed his arm.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat." He warned him as Will could tell his seriousness. Will nodded and walked into the tent where he saw a bunch of other warriors with their weapons ready and a woman sitting in a throne of antlers playing with a knife. Will looked at her and she seemed like she was his age, maybe a year older. She had brown hair was dressed in black and brown armor with a metal left shoulder pad. She had war paint on her face by her eyes and a symbol in between her eyebrows and she was holding a knife.

Her green eyes stared him down, like she was piercing into his soul, but Will kept as calm as he could. She was their leader.

"So, you are the one my general tells me killed three night-wolves and fell from the sky." She said, in a smooth yet confident tone.

"I am." Will replied.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is William Detmer." Will said, introducing himself.

"Why should I believe you come from the sky?" She asked as Will looked around.

"You don't have to. But I'm clearly not from around here." Will said as Indra took the packs he had and opened them, sifting through clothes and rations. She tossed a shirt on the ground and his mom's pocket watch fell out. Indra picked it up and handed it to the commander. Will looked and saw she held it and wondered what it was.

"It's a pocket watch. It tells time." Will said as she clicked it open and took out a folded piece of paper. "Hey, put that back."

Will tried to walk forward but immediately, the two guards on his right held him back and held their weapons to his throat as everyone else in the camp was on edge. She saw him react and knew this meant something to him. "This is important to you?" She asked.

"It belonged to my mother before she died." Will said as she put the piece of paper back in the watch, closed it and motioned her guards to stand down.

"Why are you here?" She asked as Will cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone or cause you any trouble. I'm here by accident. I was on my way to Mount Weather when those wolves attacked me." Will said as she was curious.

"Why would you go there?" She asked.

"Because my people think it's has supplies to help me survive. Me and others." Will said as now the commander was interested.

"Do you truly come from the sky?" She asked as Will nodded.

"Yes. My people, we've been in space for a long time. We didn't think anyone was alive down here because of the nuclear attacks 100 years ago. I came down to see if it was habitable." Will said.

"Why did they send a boy from the sky?" Lexa asked as Will cleared his throat.

"They didn't send me. I volunteered to come. The place my people are living…I found out it wont last forever. Soon, people will start dying and I told my leaders we needed to do something about it, but they said no and were going to kill me from spreading the truth." Will said as everyone looked at each other.

"Why would they do that?" She asked.

"The place we live, there are too many people and soon they won't be able to survive. They wanted to keep people from panicking, and they don't believe me. Rather than dying up there, I volunteered to come here. They probably think I'm dead now." Will said as the commander stood up and walked closer to him.

"Will they come here to follow you?" She asked as Will shook his head no.

"No. They don't have the resources to follow me and they didn't believe me anyway. They thought this was suicide." Will replied.

"And yet you came anyway?" She asked as Will thought of all his friends and Raven.

"My parents may be dead, but I have people I care about up there. I'd rather die trying to help them, than live doing nothing." Will told her as the commander could tell how serious he was.

"You have courage William of the sky people and you have strength. Few can fight a night wolf, let alone three." She said.

"I was a guard cadet back home. I was trained to protect people, and I got lucky." Will said as he looked around and decided to take a gamble. "Look, my people won't come down here for me but yours did and didn't kill me. Let me repay that debt and take me to Mt. Weather. Before all this happened, it was filled with supplies like food and medicine. If you help me there, you can take half of everything."

"No." She said as Will looked at her.

"Why not?" He asked as one of the guards held his sword to his throat, not liking how he spoke.

"Gustus." She said as the man lowered his blade. "The mountain you speak of is death. The Mountain Men kill and take any who venture there."

"Mountain men?" Will asked.

"Men who reside in the mountain you seek. The acid fog comes, and they take any who travel too close to the mountain, no matter what clan they are from. And at night, the reapers take the rest. Many have gone to the mountain, and none have returned."

"Crap." Will said as the commander sat in her chair. "Then let me help you another way, to repay you for letting me live."

"How?" She asked, amused at what he would say.

"I was a fighter back home, but I was also trained as an engineer." Will said as they didn't know what that meant. "I can build and fix things. I can help you here."

"What makes you think we need your help?" The commander asked.

"Everyone needs help, even when they don't know it. I can improve things here. From what I saw, the homes you have aren't that warm. Have you thought about using clay?" Will asked.

"What is this, clay?" Indra asked.

"Clay, it's a natural soil that's perfect for building and sculpting. And it's insulated so it keeps things warm and keeps the cold out. Something I figure is important here." Will said as they looked confused. "Do you have any nearby lakes or streams?"

"Yes, many." Indra replied.

"Then you've probably seen clay but didn't know it. Clay is made by water and once you gather and dry it, it's sturdy material. You can build homes with it, walls, anything you can imagine you can probably build with clay." Will told them as some were intrigued. "Please, let me prove I have something to offer. I can help you."

The commander looked at him and decided to amuse him by accepting his offer. "Very well. You killed 3 night-wolves that have killed many of our kin. Blood demands blood and you have repaid that. If what you say is true, then you can repay the debt we have given you. But should you fail, you will die." She told him as Will thought about it.

"Fair enough." Will replied as she motioned for one of the guards to get someone. The guard returned with a tall strong looking man with blue eyes and a long beard who looked like he was in his late 20s.

"Sha heda?" He asked. _(Yes, commander?)_

"Jak op em korm fis op hef, em ste hurt. Bilaik krom em. Em nou speak our sleng, so use Gonasleng." The commander said as the man nodded. _(Take him to be healed, he is hurt. Be careful with him. He does not speak our language so use English.)_

Indra handed Will back his things, but he stopped when he saw the commander still has his pocket watch but was dragged out of the tent by the man.

"Are you sure, Commander?" Anya asked.

"He has information that we don't know of. If he proves useful, he will live. If he does not, he will die." She said as Anya nodded.

Line Break xxxxx

Will was brought out of his sleep when he heard a lot of noise. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to realize he was in a small tent that Anya had set up for him to rest. It wasn't anything special, but it was only big enough for him to sleep without any issues. Will got up and felt bones pop and the stiffness in his muscles fade. He put on his boots and jacket and walked out of his tent to see everyone in the town busy with their own tasks like tending to fires, making food, or making clothes. Will looked around and saw a lot of the villagers still looked at him with curiosity but kept their distance. Will saw Nyko, the healer who helped his yesterday nod at him, so Will nodded back.

Will saw some scrap metal by his tent, most likely the things people didn't use but did see some logs and flat piece of metal like a giant square and Will got an idea. He began clearing a small area next to his tent and removed the shrubbery and grass and put up the four logs like legs of a table. He then put the wide piece of metal down on the logs and it leveled out. This would work for the clay.

Will then saw Indra and three warriors come up to him. "Morning." He said.

"We leave to find this clay soon. Get water and some food." Indra said as Will nodded.

Will grabbed his pack and took out a ration and dug into it. He figured to keep things civil and to avoid conflict, he should try and keep to himself for a bit until they got comfortable with him. He finished his ration and went to fill his canteen. He saw a communal water collector where people got their water, so he walked over to fill up his canteen. He finished and capped his canteen when a warrior shoved into him, causing him to drop it. He leaned down to pick up and saw the warrior glaring at him.

"You don't belong here, outsider." He said.

"That's not for you to decide. I'm just trying to help." Will said as he grabbed his canteen.

"You have a tongue on you outsider, how about I cut it off?" He said as he pushed Will and Will pushed back.

"Back off." Will said as some people began to surround to watch. Some warriors were going to stop it when Lexa motioned them to stop.

"No, let us see what William Detmer has." Lexa said as she saw the warrior punch Will across the face.

Will recovered and saw the warrior throw a punch, but Will blocked it and punched him in the gut. Will then threw out a left cross and it knocked him back. Will threw out a right cross, but the warrior blocked it, punched Will in the chest and kicked him back. Will hit the ground hard as the warrior kicked Will in the stomach as Will groaned in pain but got back up. The warrior threw out another punch, but Will moved to the side and kneed him in the gut.

The warrior staggered as Will then lunged forward and punched him across the face, knocking him back. The warrior quickly recovered and grabbed Will's punch and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. He punched Will across the face, but Will rolled out of the way of the second punch. He then rolled back, and the warrior fell forward. The warrior lunged at Will but got kicked in the face and knocked on his ass. Will flipped back to his feet as the warrior got up and threw out a kick which Will caught. Will used his leg to kicked out the warrior's other leg and he fell to the ground. Will got on top of him and began throwing punch after punch, bloodying his knuckles, and making the warrior's face a bloody mess. After the 8th punch, Will stopped and saw the warrior cough up blood and groan in pain so he threw out one more punch and knocked him out.

Will stood up and saw another warrior charge at him and got ready to fight. "EM PLENI!" Lexa shouted as the warrior stopped in his tracks. _(Enough!)_

"William stein klin yuj." Lexa said as the warrior nodded and backed away as Will lowered his fists. _(William has proven himself strong.)_

Everyone got back to their work as some warriors came by to collect their unconscious friend. Will took his canteen pour some water on his hands to wipe the blood from his nose when he saw a child walk over to him. The boy must have been 8 but held out a rag which Will took and nodded as the child walked away. Will wet the rag and wiped his face clean and dabbed his bruises.

"Impressive, William Detmer." Will heard as he turned to see Indra and her warriors. "We are ready to leave."

"Ok. How far is the nearest river or lake?" Will asked.

"Not far. A short walk from here." Indra said as Will nodded.

"Ok. Do you have any kind of bucket? Several would be good." Will asked.

Indra nodded to one of her warriors who left to get them. "Why do you need these items?" Indra asked.

"The bucket to mix and gather the clay. Clay needs to be mixed with water and whatever kind of straw or dry material before it's hardened." Will told her.

"How do you know so much?" Indra asked.

"Where I'm from, we have books that recorded everything before my people left. I studied them since I was young, and I memorized it all." Will said he grabbed his pack and put his canteen in. "This has worked for years, it will work now."

"It better, William Detmer. Or the commander will have your head." Indra said.

"Something tells me that a lot of people want my head anyway." Will said as he looked around.

"You would be right." Indra said as he warrior returned with three empty buckets.

"Perfect. Let's go." Will said as Indra led the way with Will following her and the warriors following him.

Will followed Indra through the woods and after 20 minutes, he heard the signs of rushing water. They eventually made their way out of forest and Will saw a sea of rocks, stones, and stream. Will walked forward and grabbed a sample of the ground to test it. It looked similar to the clay deposits Will read about back on the Ark. He took out the topographical map that Dr. Griffin gave him and based on what Will could theorize about where they were, there should be a small alcove where he'd find more. Will walked down the stream for a bit and saw it led into a small lake and cave and saw brown colored soft rock all over the place.

"This is it." Will said with a smile as Indra was confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A clay deposit and a big one." Will said as he walked forward and began putting into the buckets. He put about half of container with the clay, grabbed some sand from near the water and some straw and grass from the forest and began mixing it together into all the buckets. "Can you get me some water?"

One of the warriors walked over and poured some water into the buckets as Will began mixing and mixing it as hard as he could. Indra watched as he continued mixing the mixture for a while, adding in more water until he was satisfied with it. He looked at the mixture and smiled.

"Ok, this is good." Will said as he walked over to the river to wash his hands. Once they were free of clay, he picked up the buckets. "Let's head back. I can show everyone how valuable this stuff is."

Indra escorted Will back to the village and he walked over to his tent where he set up the metal plate. He put the buckets of clay down and began collecting sticks and wood for a fire. He took a bundle of grass as tinder and piled on sticks. People began watching him in curiosity as Will gathered up sticks for the fire but before he lit it, he went through the pile of scrap again. He managed to find another flat piece of metal like the one he found before and put it to the side.

He took one of the buckets of clay and began pouring it on the metal as the clay spread out. He poured the second bucket and the clay spread out all over the metal and took it's shape. Will looked through the metal and found a long piece. He took it and began evening and flattening the clay. Some spilled over the edge but that was fine. Will flattened out the clay and it piled up to about 4 inches in the center and three at the ends, good enough for now. Once he flattened it to his liking, he began letting it air dry while he gathered up more wood and tried to find other scrap metal pieces he could use.

He found some bent metal pieces he could probably use to lift the clay from the hot metal, some sharp pieces that could work as knives, maybe even make a pair of scissors, a hammer and things like that, and some long piece of metal with a flat square that could act as a shovel. Once Will found the shovel piece of metal, he began digging up the dirt to make a fire oven or kiln he saw in the books he read. Not only could it help with making more clay items, but also for cooking and for heat.

Will dug about a ft. into the ground and did his best to even out the ground and smooth it out. That and sifting through all the metal to find things he could use took a few hours. Will checked the clay and it had dried up a bit which did half of the job but now he needed heat to get rid of the excess water to make the clay harden and strong.

Will took out his lighter and lit the grass. It began burning and soon he had a fire going. The fire was going strong as Will took a piece of metal and made sure the sticks were burning as he threw on a log. The fire roared as Will began poking it to loose some coals and spread them out. Will looked at the clay and saw that some of it was already drying. He took the other flat piece of metal and put it on top of the clay to make sure it kept its shape. He grabbed a log from the fire and put it on top to add heat to the top part. Will kept a close eye on the clay and fire to maker sure it wasn't too hot, and the clay wasn't sticking.

By now, a lot of the village was watching Will work. Will saw Nyko walk over and even Indra was curious as to what he was doing. Will saw the top part of the clay harden so he removed to the top piece of metal and checked it and it had hardened nicely. He kept stoking the fire and smiled as it was coming along nicely.

After another 7 hours, it was late midday and the clay was finished. Will tested it by using some metal and tapping the center and heard the satisfying hard tap of metal hitting stone. Will used the bent metal to move the clay. He picked it up and it had all hardened, so he placed it on the ground to cool. He smiled as he looked it over and didn't seen any cracks or hairline fractures in the clay. He kept tapping it and its density and thickness was what he was hoping for. The edges were a bit bulky, and it wasn't completely even but that wasn't anything a little sanding and evening wouldn't fix.

Will let the nice breeze cool the hot clay and after about 40 minutes, it was cool enough for him to touch. He saw the commander and her group about to leave so he wanted to show what he did.

"Commander!" Will shouted as the commander's guards stopped him. "I did it. I finished the clay. I can show you how helpful it can be."

"Show me." Lexa said as they walked over to Will's tent/work area and she saw the large piece of brown stone. "That's it?"

"It may not look like much but it's as good as any stone. It's tough against wind, cold weather, and water. It can help keep your homes warm and even make you better fire pits. And it's tough." Will said as he managed to pick up the clay. He moved it over and knelt behind it. "Have one of your archers shoot it. It'll show you."

Will got behind it as Lexa nodded to her guard with the bow. He pulled one arrow and fired it at the center and it stuck in but didn't go through. Will stood up from the behind the clay slab and smiled as he saw the arrow did stick to the clay but only by a half a centimeter. The archer tried again and this time the arrow did the same thing. It barely pierced the clay at all as Will smiled. He pat the clay slab and the arrows fell off as everyone was shocked that this substance could stop an arrow.

"See. Told you this stuff is tough." Will said as Lexa took out a knife. "Shit!" Will ducked as Lexa through her knife at the clay and it bounced off. **(1)**

Everyone was shocked that the substance was knife proof as Will stood up. "A little warning next time." Will said as he put the clay slab down. "But like I said, this stuff can help you guys. Make you sturdier walls and better homes."

"Can you make more?" Lexa asked as she walked forward to pick up her knife and touched the clay, seeing the small mark her knife made.

"If I make the right equipment, molds, and material, yes." Will replied as Lexa nodded.

"You are proving your worth, William Detmer." Lexa said as handed him his pocket watch and walked away. Will looked at his pocket watch as the Commander and her bodyguards left. Some of the villagers came over to look at the clay causing Will to smile, this might work after all.

Line Break xxxxx **4 months since Will arrived on Earth**

It had been about four months since Will arrived on Earth and was brought to Tondc, but it felt like longer. The only way he knew it had been four months was because he had marked how many days he had been here on the wall of his tent. In that time, Will had settled in to TonDC and everyone treated him fairly. There were exceptions like many of the warriors still didn't like him but most of the civilians were respectful and courteous. Nyko had become a good friend after Will had made him some clay vials, bowls, and containers for him to store and mix medicine. Nyko introduced him to Lincoln and Will did the same and made him clay items for medicine and poison. Nyko and Lincoln began teaching Will trigedasleng, the language they spoke as well as their customs and history. Will learned TonDC was the capital of the Trikru or Woods clan and that there were 11 other clans. Indra was apparently the war chief of TonDC and Anya was a group leader of warriors. Lexa was the commander of all 12 clans known as the Coalition.

After showing everyone the effectiveness of clay, Will got more help in making it. A few of the women and children helped him and he got a good system going up. They had made wooden molds of various items they wanted like bowels and bottles and made brick molds as well. Once they began making clay bricks, Will built his kiln oven, and making clay got a lot easier. He had clay vats for mixing raw clay and a drying section set up as well a smooth assembly line like process for making clay items and everything got a lot easier. In the four months, he had helped build the kiln, five new fire pits, several new water collectors, half of the perimeter wall and three new homes.

Once Will sanded and finished the homes and people moved in, they were warm and comfortable as Will said. This impressed Indra and Anya as now their people wouldn't have to worry about the weather during winter. Will kept himself busy with the clay building but he also trained…well fought would be a better word. Since the warriors still didn't like him, he often got into fist fights with them in the village. Will got beat up, but he also beat them up. He was already a good fighter but fighting with them made him better and it earned him more respect with Indra and Anya.

It was late afternoon and Will was in the village finishing mixing a new batch of clay when he noticed they needed more water, so he'd head to the river to get some. He walked into his tent to get his jacket and was greeted to his home for the past four months. He had various clay-made bottles of water and his clothes were next to his pack. His bed had night-wolf fur from the three he killed when Indra brought him to the village. Since he killed them, they were his by hunting right. There were other skins around his tent and a clay bowl with a plant he was growing.

Will grabbed his leather jacket-hoodie and zipped it up. His hoodie had seen better days, but Will took care of it. He added in some leather padding to the shoulders, front and back as well around the forearms. They added extra black and dark green coloring to the jacket and he added a small cloth to the neck area, so he could pull it up as a face mask that covered from his nose to below. **(2)**

Will grabbed a bucket and walked out of the village to the water. He filled it up and was about to leave when he heard something.

" **Come on, those savages should be up ahead."** He heard someone speak like someone spoke through a microphone on low.

" **All right, let's hurry up. I don't expect to be late for dinner. It's pasta night."** He heard another voice say as they moved from the other side of the river.

"What the?" Will said to himself as he put the bucket down and slowly crossed the river to follow the voices and see who they were.

Will slowly walked through the woods, using what Lincoln and Nyko taught to make little to no sound at all. He managed to see a group of five men dressed in hazmat gear with assault rifles. "Military men. They must be from Mt. Weather. They must be the Mountain Men Lexa said live there. Why do they need the radiation suits?" Will said to himself as he followed them and saw they were stalking a hunting party of six led by Anya. He saw them ready their weapons and one pulled out what looked like a small grenade. Will had to act quickly and grabbed a rock and threw it at the man holding the grenade and hit him in the arm, causing him to drop it and a mist of pink smoke burst out.

" **What the?"** One of them shouted.

"ANYA, RUN! MOUNTAIN MEN!" Will shouted as one of the soldiers fired his gun at Will and he ran and ducked to avoid the hail of bullets and filled the trees.

"Frag em op!" Anya shouted as her two of her warriors charged but one of the soldiers shot them both with tranq darts as Anya and the rest ran for cover. _(Kill them all!)_

The leader of the group fired at them as he looked to his team. **"Johnson, get that kid. Everyone else, on me!"** He said as he and three of the group chased after Anya and her group while the fifth guy chased after Will.

Will ran as the guy fired more bullets and they whizzed past him. Will jumped over a rock, swung on a branch, and rolled from the impact to his feet. He ran behind a tree as the soldier kept shooting and chased after him. The soldier stopped to reload a fresh clip and resumed his chase of Will. He kept running but then stopped in a clearing because he couldn't see where the kid had run. He looked around when he heard running and tried to turn but wasn't fast enough as Will blindsided and tackled him to the ground. The soldier lost his gun as he and Will tumbled on the ground. The soldier quickly got back up and pulled out a knife as Will held his hands out and got ready to fight.

The soldier swiped at him as Will backed up and then blocked the soldier's arms from stabbing down at him. He locked arms with the soldier and grunted as the soldier was hell bent on driving his knife into him. Will kneed him in the gut twice, grabbed the knife arm and twisted it causing him to let go. The soldier punched Will across the face, but Will recovered and then punched him twice in the face and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back and his gas mask off.

The soldier quickly tried to grab his mask, but wasn't fast enough as his skin began to blister and turn red. "AHHHHH!" The soldier screamed as he writhed in pain, reaching for his mask when he stopped and bled from the eyes.

"Jesus Christ." Will said as he just saw a man die from exposure. Will bent down and picked up the man's knife. He walked over and grabbed the knife sheath and put it in his pocket. "Sorry, dude."

Will grabbed the guy's ammo belt off his body which also had a pistol in its holster and those grenade things. He put it around his waist and fastened it when he heard the distinct audio click of a radio transmission. Will turned the guy's body over and saw a radio, so he grabbed it.

" **Johnson, hurry the hell up. We've got the savages trapped in a corner and we'll need help to drag them back to the lab."** He heard over the radio and realized Anya and her group were in trouble, he needed to do something.

"Roger that. What's your position, over?" Will said, doing his best to make his voice baritone so he sounded older.

" **Half a kilometer north of your position, over."** He heard as reply.

"Roger that, on my way." Will said as he turned the radio off, grabbed the guy's rifle off the ground and ran to help the others.

Anya cursed her luck as she and her warriors were on a simple hunt when the Mountain Men attacked. Will saved them from being surprised but she had lost two of her own already and now they were trapped like rats, hiding in some foliage to stay hidden. Anya held her breath as she saw the Mountain Men get closer with their guns and armor.

" **Ok, we know you can hear us. Why don't you come out and we'll take it easy on you."** The leader said as he looked at his second. **"Hit them with a gas grenade."**

" **We can't, Johnson was carrying them."** He replied.

" **Then where the hell is he?"** The leader asked.

"Over here!" Will shouted as he fired the assault rifle and riddled the fourth guy with bullets. Will quickly took cover as they fired at him and then ran through the forest, using the trees as cover.

" **Kill that kid!"** The leader shouted as he loaded a fresh clip into his assault rifle.

" **I thought we needed them alive**!" His second replied.

" **To hell with that, he just killed Jenkins! I want him dead!"** The leader shouted as they all chased after him.

Will ran as fast as his feet could take him, nimbly running through the forest as the soldiers chased after him, shooting in his general direction but he kept swerving. Will knelt and fired his gun, causing the soldiers to take cover behind trees. Will fired until he heard a click and saw his magazine was empty. He quickly ejected it when the soldiers resumed their fire causing him to run. Will tried to grab a magazine from the pouch but with running, he couldn't get a good hold of it and accidently dropped it.

"Dammit!" Will said as he kept running as the soldiers chased him. Will saw some vines and a hill and got an idea.

The soldiers kept running when one of them stopped to take a breath. **"Stupid kid. Making me run this much."** He said when Will then jumped off the hill, grabbed a vine and swung down. He kicked the soldier and the force sent him flying into a tree, knocking his mask off. Will landed on the ground and saw the soldier go limp. Two more to go.

" **You piece of shit!"** he heard the leader shout as he saw Will take out another one of his team and fired at him. Will ducked behind a tree for cover when a bullet nicked his shoulder. Will grabbed his shoulder in pain, blood staining his fingers as the two soldiers closed in.

"Shit!" Will cursed as he had to think of something. He then remembered his ammo belt had those pink grenade things. He checked and saw he had six, so he took one out, put his hood and face mask up. He pulled the pin and threw it out from behind the tree as it covered the two guards in a sea of pink smoke.

The men chuckled as they walked through the smoke to get the kid behind the tree, but he was gone. **"Where the hell he'd go?"** The second asked.

"Up here!" Will shouted as he jumped from the high branch he was on and landed on second guy as they tumbled to the ground. Will landed on his back, took out his pistol and shot the leader in the arm as the second guy got on top of him, knocked his pistol away and began chocking him.

Will pulled out his knife and stabbed the guy in the arm, and kicked him off. Will got on top and stabbed the guy in the chest as the soldier shouted in pain. **"You fucker! You killed my team!"** The leader shouted as he fired his pistol at Will who rolled out of the way. The leader fired his entire pistol clip but missed. He tossed it away when it was empty and charged at Will who got to his feet. He tackled Will to the ground and punched him across the face twice before Will moved his head to side and headbutted his mask.

Will kicked the soldier off of him as the leader tried to swipe at Will with his knife, but Will kept dodging. The leader then thrusts his knife at Will who moved to the side and grabbed his arm, twisted it causing him to drop the knife. The leader kneed Will in the gut and kicked him against a tree. Will kicked out the guy's leg and hit him over the head with a stick, knocking him to the ground but he accidently knocked him in front of Will's pistol. Will saw the knife and dove to the ground, dodging a bullet as he grabbed and threw the knife at the leader and hit him in the chest.

He dropped the gun as he grabbed his chest in pain. Will stood up and walked over to grab the gun away from him. He knelt down and removed the mask from the guy and saw a man, probably military. "Who the hell are you? Why did you try to kill us?" Will asked as the man chuckled.

"We weren't…trying to kill you…" he managed to say as his skin began to blister and turn red.

"What do you want?!" Will shouted as the man chuckled. He gargled blood and his head slumped down and he died. Will closed the dead soldier's eyes and stood up when he heard someone coming. He quickly turned around to shoot whoever but stopped when he saw it was Anya and the others. "Jesus, how about a little warning next time."

"You killed five mountain men and saved our lives. You have our thanks." Anya said as Will nodded.

"Don't mention it." Will said as he rotated his soldier and saw the graze the bullet made. Anya took out a roll of bandages and handed it to him. "Thanks."

Will began wrapping his arm as Anya walked over to the dead Mountain Man and saw what happened to his body. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. The second they remove those suits, they started to die." Will said as he tightened the bandage.

"How is that possible?" Anya asked.

"I'm not sure, but he said they weren't trying to kill you. The commander was right, they do take people away." Will said as he put the pistol back in its holster and grabbed his assault rifle. "Well, these guys won't need these anymore."

Will grabbed their ammo belts and weapons and saw that some of the soldiers had tranq darts. "Come on, let's get your friends." Will said.

"They are dead. The Mountain Men killed them." Anya said.

"They're probably not dead if they were shot with these." Will said, showing her the tranq dart. "This thing just knocks a person out, puts them to sleep. They should wake up in a bit. Let's get out of here."

"I agree. But you take their weapons?" Anya asked, referring to the guns and the ammo belts.

"These things are useful. Plus, I can take them apart and use them for building." Will said as Anya reluctantly nodded and they went to pick up their friends and return to the village.

Night had set in as Will was in his tent looking over the guns. The ammo belts were in the corner where his pack was while Will was sitting on his bed, with a disassembled assault rifle next to him. He didn't need five assault rifles and taking them apart could give him some useful parts for other things. Will was currently looking at the smoke grenade and trying to figure out a way to open it without releasing the gas. Something like this could help Nyko or Lincoln with the people they treated.

Will's tent flap opened to reveal Nyko. "William." Nyko said as Will nodded.

"Nyko. Have you encountered any kind of plant that puts someone to sleep if they ingest it?" Will asked as Nyko shook his head no.

"No, I haven't encountered anything like that. The purple moss plant puts a man to sleep but one he never awakens from." Nyko said.

"Well, the Mountain men have these gas grenades. It releases a pink mist that I think puts someone to sleep. I might need your help with this." Will said as Nyko nodded.

"Yes, but later." Nyko told him.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Indra wishes to speak to you." Nyko said as Will nodded. He put on his jacket, strapped a knife around his waist and walked out. He followed Nyko to the center of the village where everyone was gathered. Fire pits and torches were out as everyone was here, like for some kind of ceremony. Nyko joined his family as Will walked forward, the eyes of everyone on him as he stopped in the center.

"William Detmer of the Sky people, when you first came to us you were a stranger. A man who marked an uncertain fate for our people. But now, you stand before us as a friend." Indra said as Will smiled. He looked and saw a lot of the villagers smiled as they looked at him and even some of the warriors smiled. "You have showed us new skills; our strength has grown, and our people are safe. We are safe in the new homes and walls you have built and the new advantages your clay has given us will allow the Trikru to flourish. And today, you saved six Trikru from the threat of the Mountain Men, fighting them on your own. Blood demands blood, we will honor that today."

Indra stepped forward and held out a 3ft long sword with a black handle and sheath. Will knelt down and grabbed it. **(3)** "Let this sword symbolize the peace and bond you have forged with us. You are now recognized as a member of Trikru." Indra said as Will unsheathed the blade slightly to see the sharp edge. He sheathed it and bowed his head.

"The honor is mine." Will replied as Indra motioned for him to stand up, so he did.

"Remove your upper garments." Indra said as Will took off his jacket and his long sleeve shirt to reveal his toned and built body marred with the scars he got from the Night Wolves. One of the females of the village joined Indra, carrying a wooden box. She opened up the box to reveal colored liquids and a needle. "Now, you will receive the clan's tattoo to symbolize this union as well as a symbol of your own."

Will thought for a bit when he got an idea. "A Nat Pakstoka paw." Will said as Indra nodded. The tattoo master began tattooing the Trikru symbol, which was three crescent shapes connected in the middle with three red dots, on Will's left shoulder and then would tattoo the Night Wolf paw on his right. It took a bit but once the tattoo master was happy with how they came out, she nodded to Indra.

"With this, the ceremony is complete. Embrace our newest member." Indra said as everyone cheered, and a joyous party started, and the night was a blur of food, fights, and dancing.

Will woke up the next morning with a bit of a headache, but he was fine. Just got into one too many celebratory fights last night. Will walked out of his tent to see people starting their day. Will zipped up his jacket and tied his sword to his back as everyone greeted and waved at him. Will finally felt like he was one of them, because he technically was. Will walked over to get a drink of water and felt the cool liquid clear his throat and wake him up.

"William Detmer." Will heard as he turned to see an old man standing behind him carrying a sword and bow.

"Yes?" Will asked.

"I am Yao Fei, you saved my son yesterday from the Mountain Men. I want to thank you for saving him from that terrible fate." Yao Fei said as Will nodded.

"It was my pleasure. Whoever those Mountain Men are, they have no right to do that to anyone." Will replied.

"Blood must demand blood. I have seen you fight. You are skilled, but you lack training and discipline. It's time to teach you. Follow me." Yao Fei said as Will followed him outside the walls of Tondc. They just stepped outside the walls, so they could train without anyone getting in the way. Some of the warriors and civilians watched as Will stood beside Yao Fei.

Yao Fei put his sword on the ground as he strapped his quiver to his back. **(4)** "I will teach you how to properly fight. First, the bow." Yao Fei said as he quickly fired an arrow at a hanging branch and knocked it clean off. He then fired three arrows in rapid succession at the same spot on a tree. The first one hit, the second one split the first one, and the third one split the second one.

"Whoa." Will said as Yao Fei handed the bow to Will and pointed to the tree.

"Now, you try." Yao Fei said as Will took the bow and nocked one arrow. He held it up, pulled it back as far as he could which was about ¾ of the way and let go. The arrow flew through the air but missed the tree by the foot.

Will could hear people chuckling as Yao Fei sighed. "Again. Now, breathe. Everything, breathe. Breathe, aim, and fire." Yao Fei said he handed another arrow to Will.

Will nocked the arrow and pulled it back. He took a breath, aimed at the tree, and released but he still missed. Will heard laughter as Yao Fei sighed. "Nao serand chang." Yao Fei said as Will didn't understand that sentence.

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"You will die badly. Again." Yao Fei said as he began training Will in using a bow, sword, and new hand to hand combat. Little did he know at that point, that he was training with one of the best fighters of the Trikru and that he would soon be one of their best.

Line Break xxxxx **97 years after the nuclear apocalypse: 2 years and 8 months since Will has been on Earth**

Will hid amongst bushes and foliage as he watched his prey nibble at some grass. He had been tracking this deer for an hour and now he had him in his sights. Will quickly pulled out his bow, nocked an arrow and fired it in the span of a second. The arrow whizzed through the arrow and hit the deer in the side of the neck. The deer jerked forward and tried to run but limped over and died. Will stood up from the foliage and walked over to get his kill. Will had his hoodie and face mask up with black war paint around his eyes.

It was nearly 3 years since Will first came down to Earth and he had changed a lot, not just physically but mentally as well. He was now 20 and being on earth had turned him into a deadly hunter and fierce warrior. After Will was a made a member of Trikru, he trained with Yao Fei every day. Will learned from Nyko that Yao Fei was Trikru's best warrior and to train with him was a great honor. The lessons were painful, but Will had acquired a whole new skill set and Yao Fei turned him into a deadly warrior. Yao Fei trained Will as an expert marksman with a bow and throwing knives, and a deadly warrior with his fists and his sword.

Will took out a knife and gutted the deer, preparing it for the trip home. Since Will was made a member of Trikru, Yao Fei and Indra took him out on hunts and to survey the Trikru land. The more Will went on hunts and explored the area, the more he recorded and knew about. He managed to find a nice hidden place to make a home outside of the village should be gone on a hunt for too long or run into the acid fog. It was actually 15 miles from Mt. Weather but since it was hidden and underground, he was safe.

Will had gotten stronger since he trained with Yao Fei and at this point, he was one of the fiercest fighters among the Trikru. He had grown physically, with bigger and toned muscles as well as more scars from his fights or from animal attacks. He had made adjustments to his jacket, adding in a sheath for his sword and holders for throwing knives on the front. Yao Fei helped him make a special bow from one of the spares that they had, and it was Will's deadliest weapon from a distance and up close because Will had attached small metal hook blades on the bow's top and bottom tips where the string notch was so when Will fought he could hit people with his bow or slice them with it. Will was also deadly with his sword and his ingenious thinking allowed Will to make special arrows or weapons from plants and poisons he found. For example, grinding up the blue glow moss and putting the powder into a small bag, made a small smoke bomb of blue smoke. **(5)**

Will took out some rope from his pack to carry the deer back to his home when he heard a loud boom. He quickly took off his hood and face mask and looked up to see a man-made object streak by the past the sky. It flew through the sky and was falling towards the outskirts of Trikru territory. If the Ark sent more people down, they were in trouble if the Trikru found them.

"Crap." Will said as he tightened his quiver and sword, put his hood and mask on and ran in the direction of Mount Weather, knowing that's where they'd likely go if Jaha sent them down.

Will ran for an entire day and rested for the night and was nearing Mt. Weather. He ran by the river that surrounded the Mt. in hopes of catching them before they tried to get to the mountain. If he didn't see anyone, he'd head to the crash site instead and pray that they didn't head to Mt. Weather. He kept running when he saw a kid swing across the river by a vine.

"Dammit." Will said as he ran to stop the rest of them as he heard them cheer and shout.

"Guys! We did it! Mt. Weather!" The kid who cross shouted as he held up a rusted metal sign. Will ran when he saw two Trikru hunters in the trees. Both of them holding spears and aiming at the kid. They were gonna spear him to shut him up before the Mountain Men showed up.

Will took out his bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver. This one was thicker than the others because it was meant for big game like the elks or when he encountered a Night Wolf or bear. Will aimed his arrow as the hunter hurled the spear and Will released. His arrow flew through the air and hit spear, sending it off course just enough so the kid didn't get a spear to the chest.

"Whoa!" The kid shouted as everyone saw him nearly get speared.

"HOD OP!" Will shouted as put his bow over his shoulder and ran forward. _(Wait!)_

Will ran as Clarke and the others saw him running towards them. Will took out his makeshift grappling hook he made from metal he found at Tondc and threw it high into the trees, catching a branch. Will jumped and swung across the river and landed by Jasper.

"Kid, come on!" Will shouted as he held his hand out. "You wanna live, come on!"

Jasper grabbed his hand as Will jumped forward and swung them both from Mt. Weather and back to the others. Will dropped Jasper as he hit the ground like a sack of bricks while Will let go and rolled from his fall back to his feet. Will quickly pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at his grappling hook, knocking it off the tree and onto the ground.

Clarke ran to help Jasper when a spear missed her by a few inches. "Hod op! Ai laik William Detmer kom Trikru! Hod yo trigplei op! Emo em lukot! Ai chich op Indra gouva klin! Beja, hod op!" Will shouted as he got in front of Clarke and the others with his hands up, trying to get the hunters to stop. _(Wait! I am William Detmer of the Woods clan. Hold your fire. They are my friends! I will speak to Indra and explain! Please, stop!)_

"What's he doing?" Finn asked Clarke.

"Shhhh…" Will said as he waited when he heard the trees rustle and saw them leaving so he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god. They're leaving. You guys are safe for now."

They all sighed in relief, but the biggest question was who the hell saved them and from what. Will walked over and grabbed his grappling hook, rolled up the rope and put it back in his pack.

"Jasper, you ok?" Monty asked as Jasper nodded, standing on his feet.

"Yeah. I saw my life flash before my eyes before the hoodie saved me." Jasper said as he rotated his shoulder. "Although, I think he dislocated my shoulder with that vine swing."

"Better than a spear in the chest." Will said as he fished out his pocket watch to check the time. On the inside of watch was a small piece of paper where Will had written the times the sun comes up and goes down and he still had 10 hours before the sun set so they were fine for now.

"Right." Jasper replied.

"You speak English?" Monty asked him.

"I do. Just like you guys." Will replied as he put his pocket watch away.

"Who are you?" Clarke asked.

"Someone like you guys, someone from the Ark." Will replied as Clarke and the others didn't know anyone else was sent down.

Will took off his hood, face mask and turned to face them, and they saw a tall, intimating man with black war paint around his eyes and a short cut hairstyle. "My name is William Detmer. Welcome to Earth." Will said as Clarke recognized the name and once she did, she recognized his face.

"Will?" She asked as Will looked at her.

"Do I know you?" Will asked as he recognized her. "Clarke? How about that. You've grown up."

"Oh my god." Clarke said as she hugged him. Will smiled as he hugged her back. They separated from the hug as she then hit him in the chest.

"Ow?" Will said, curious as to why he hit her.

"What the hell, Will? Wells and I thought you were dead. My mom said you were sent to prison and you died." Clarke said as Will nodded.

"I figured she's say that. She and the rest of the council think I'm dead but I'm not." Will told her as she was confused.

"But what are you doing here?" She asked as Will looked at Mt. Weather.

"Let's get out of here. I'll explain as we walk. Come on." Will said as he grabbed the spear the grounder threw and walked forward.

"Can we trust him, Clarke?" Finn asked as they saw Will walk away from Mt. Weather.

"Do we have a choice?" Clarke replied.

"The guy saved Jasper and our asses. I think we can trust him." Octavia said as she looked at Will walking away and saw his full quiver of arrows, the sword and his bow. Will turned and saw they hadn't moved.

"Come on, one foot in front of the other." Will said as he motioned them to walk and they followed him.

They walked through the woods as Clarke and her group followed Will. Clarke walked a little faster to walk up to him. "Ok, time to explain. What are you doing down here?" She asked. "I thought the Ark was only sending down a 100 of us."

"They sent a 100 of you? From where, Mecha station? Volunteers?" Will asked as he stepped over a log as they followed.

"No, we're from the skybox." Finn said as Will looked at them.

"They sent down 100 kids in prison? Wow, they must have been desperate." Will said as he moved past a tree. "And I guess I was right."

"Right?" Clarke asked as Will stopped for a bit.

"It's the reason I came to earth. Clarke, remember the last time you saw me?" Will asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, you were rushing to the Council chamber." Clarke said as Will nodded.

"I told them that the Ark was dying." Will said.

"You knew?" She asked as he nodded.

"How could you have known?" Finn asked.

"I was a guard cadet back on the Ark and I'm from Mecha Station. I grew up learning engineering and everything about the Ark. I began noticing that the systems weren't working like they should have despite all the repairs done to them. When I travel to the forbidden sections to triple-check my theory, it turns out I was right. I told the council about my findings, but they didn't believe me. They thought I was crazy and they weren't going to take the word of an 18-year-old guard cadet." Will said.

"They were gonna float you." Octavia said as Will nodded.

"I was 18, I knew they were gonna kill me. But I offered them a different deal. I volunteered to come to earth to see if it was habitable. If it worked, they could come down like they always planned and if it didn't, I'd be dead anyway. It was a win-win situation for them." Will said as he looked at Clarke. "I'm sorry, Clarke but the council deemed everything a secret and I couldn't tell you or Wells what I was doing or else you'd be in trouble too."

"Yeah." Clarke replied.

"Speaking of which, how did you end up in the skybox?" Will asked.

"You were right, about the Ark. My dad found out the same thing you did but it was too late. We tried to warn people, but Wells turned my dad in. I was sent to prison and they…." Clarke said as Will sighed, knowing her father was dead.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry." Will said as he walked up and hugged her, and she hugged back. "I should have said something."

"There's nothing you could have said that would have stopped them." Clarke replied as they kept walking.

"So, how long have you been down here?" Monty asked.

"Three years. Probably 2 and some change but I stopped counting." Will said as they kept moving.

"Where are we even going?" Finn asked.

"Back to your ship. I'm guessing if they sent you guys to Mt. Weather, the rest stayed behind." Will said as he stepped over a rock.

"How do you know where our ship landed?" Clarke asked.

"Everyone from miles away heard your ship land. It's not exactly quiet. I saw you guys drop yesterday. But we need to get back and get you guys organized before anything else happens." Will said.

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"You guys getting killed for one." Will replied. "If I found you it won't be long before someone else does.

"Like those things that nearly killed me." Jasper said.

"They nearly killed you because you were loud and crossed into Mt. Weather. That's suicide." Will said as Clarke looked at him.

"Why? Jaha said that Mt. Weather would have supplies and food that will last us." Clarke said.

"And normally he'd be right, but Mt. Weather isn't exactly empty. I'm not sure of the exact story, but I think that some people managed to get in before everything went to crap. And their descendants aren't exactly friendly. They're called Mountain Men." Will said.

"Mountain Men? What kind of name is that?" Finn asked.

"I never met one long enough to get their opinion on what they're called. But Mt. Weather is their home and they're not keen on sharing. Anyone who's ever gone to Mt. Weather has never been seen from again. And the Mountain Men have a habit of coming out here to kill and take whoever they can." Will said.

"How do you know all this?" Octavia asked.

"Because I killed some of them." Will replied as Clarke and her group stopped for a second.

"You killed them?" Clarke asked.

"It wasn't exactly easy, but it was kill or be killed. And they going to take friends of mine. I had no choice." Will said as he saw how they looked at him. "Look, I get that this must be a lot to take in, but earth is not how you imagined. Here, if you want to stay alive, you must be smart and be willing to fight. The Mountain Men didn't show any restrained in trying to kill me, so I paid them the same curtesy."

Will kept walking as they all looked at each other. "Still think it's a good idea to follow this guy?" Finn asked Clarke.

"I don't know. But none of us have been on Earth before and Will has survived nearly three years. And he saved us from being killed. Right now, I think he's our best shot at staying alive." Clarke said as she followed Will as Octavia followed her, followed by Monty, Jasper, and a reluctant Finn.

"If Jasper was attacked for trying to get into Mt. Weather, who attacked him?" Octavia asked.

"They're most likely hunters, gone out for a hunt when they heard you. The spear was so that you didn't attract the Mountain Men and get them killed. Count yourself lucky I was there, or the goggle boy would be dead." Will said as Jasper sneered at him.

"Thanks." Jasper said, sarcastically.

"The hunters, they're people too?" Clarke asked as Will nodded.

"Yeah, turns out the last person from earth to die on the Ark wasn't the last. They've been here this entire time, thriving and we didn't know. They're actually quite nice once you get to know them and they don't try to kill you." Will said.

"And how would you know?" Finn asked.

"Because…I'm one of them." Will said as they looked at him." Well, technically I was made a member."

"What happened?" Clarke asked.

"When I first came down, I was heading to Mt. Weather, like you guys did. Only instead, I was attacked by wolves." Will said.

"Wolves?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, huge, black fur, razor sharp teeth, not fun. I managed to kill them when a hunting party found me. They took me to their village, I spoke with their leader and in return for keeping me alive, I offered my mechanical expertise. Helped them re-fortify their village, build better homes, make their lives easier. A few months later, I saved a hunting party from being taken by the Mountain men, and afterward, they made me one of them. It's the only reason those hunters left." Will said.

"Who are they?" Clarke asked.

"They're called Trikru, it means Woods clan in English. And your ship landed in their territory." Will said as they didn't even need Will to finish the sentence to see where this was headed.

"They're not going to take this lightly, are they?" Clarke asked.

"No, but hopefully I can explain everything to the clan head. She likes me, so hopefully she'll listen. But I'll do that later, right now I'll make sure you get back safe." Will said as Clarke smiled at Will. Finn caught this, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"So, if you've been down here so long, how have you survived?" Monty asked.

"Adapting and learning a whole new skill set." Will replied.

"Like archery?" Finn asked as he touched the bow on Will's shoulder as Will grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, roughly.

"Never touch the bow." Will told him as Finn nodded so Will let him go.

"Ow." Finn said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Wow, over react much." Jasper said as Will stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't think he liked that." Monty told him.

"Quiet." Will said as he heard ruffling in the foliage.

"Will, what's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"Somethings close by." Will said he looked around and saw something moving up ahead.

"What is it?" Octavia asked.

"Nothing good." Will said as he pulled his hood and face mask up and took his bow off his shoulder.

Will readied himself to fight as he kept looking around to see what was coming after them when he heard an inhuman shout. **"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"**

"Oh crap." Jasper said.

" _Reapers."_ Will whispered to himself.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Bad news, very bad news." Will told them as he dragged Clarke and her group and had them stay near a tree. "Clarke, you and your friends need to stay here. I'll draw them away. Don't leave until I come back, or you hear me shout. If you hear that, run like hell for your ship."

"Will, what are you going to do?" Clarke asked.

"What I'm best at. Trust me." Will said as he grabbed his bow and ran away into the foliage.

"Did he just ditch us?" Monty asked as they saw Will leave and run into the forest. He quickly disappeared as he ran through a bush and they couldn't see him.

"What do we do?" Octavia asked.

"We run for the ship." Finn said.

"Will said to wait here until he gave the signal." Clarke said.

"I think us staying here isn't a good idea." Finn said as he ran forward.

"Finn, stop!" Clarke said as they saw four men in black rags with wild hair and animalistic like faces came out of the clearing and saw Finn and charged at him.

"Oh, shit!" Finn said he ran back to the group as the Reapers closed in on him.

"Finn!" Clarke shouted as she saw Will run at the Reapers from the side and threw a small pouch at them. Once the pouch hit the ground, it exploded in a large cloud of blue smoke. The Reapers shouted as they swatted away the blue smoke while Finn ran back to Clarke and the others.

Will ran forward and jumped into the smoke and smacked the first Reaper in the face with his bow and knocked him to the ground. He kicked the second one in the chest and knocked him away as he ducked under a sword swipe from the third and kneed the fourth in the gut. Will slammed the fourth reaper in the back with his bow, knocking him to the ground as he blocked a sword from the third reaper with his bow. Will pushed back and punched the third Reaper in the face, kicked out his leg and chopped him in the neck with the blade on his bow. The Reaper gagged as blood spilled from his wound. Will pulled out his blade and then slashed the Reaper again in the neck, killing him.

Will blocked and parried an axe swing from the second Reaper as Will grappled with him and threw him onto the ground. Will swung his bow and hacked the first Reaper in the chest with his bow blade. He pulled the bow out and then swung his blade and hit the reaper in the face and then again and slashed his throat one last time. Will pulled out his sword to block and parry the spear from the fourth reaper and smacked him with his bow and stabbed him in the gut with his sword. Will quickly backed away, leaving his sword in the reaper as the second reaper kept trying to hit him with his axe. An axe swing knocked away his bow as Will kept backing away.

The Reaper did a wide swing as Will flipped over the axe, he rolled on the ground from the flip and grabbed his sword. He turned, slashed the reaper in both legs, then across the chest before finally stabbing him in the heart. The Reaper gagged as Will pushed him off his sword and he slumped over dead. Will spun his sword to flick the blood off and then sheathed it on his back. Will walked over and grabbed his bow and made sure it was ok.

"Clarke, it's ok to come out!" Will shouted as Clarke and her friends came out.

"Oh my god." Clarke said as she just witnessed her friend single handedly take out four full grown, rabid men with weapons and he did it with ease.

"Holy crap." Jasper said.

"That was incredible." Octavia said as Will put his hood and face mask down.

"Lucky it was four. Eight would have made it a challenge." Will said as he walked over and grabbed a sword that he liked and cut off patch of the reaper's clothing. "And I thought I said to stay put."

"Kind of seemed stupid to stay put at the moment." Finn said.

"Well, the Reapers only found you because you ran out. They were busy chasing me. But, things all worked out. Come on, let's get out of here before more of them show up." Will said as they quickly followed him.

Octavia ran up to Will and walked beside him. "Where'd you learn all that stuff?" She asked.

"I had a teacher, his name is Yao Fei. He's one of Trikru's best hunters and fighters." Will told her.

"And his training paid off. Thanks for saving us, Will." Octavia replied.

"Don't mention it. Happy to know someone appreciates me keeping you guys alive." Will said as they kept walking.

"We appreciate it now." Monty said as they kept walking.

"Clarke, where exactly is your ship? I need to check something." Will said as Clarke pulled out a map and she showed him.

"Ok. It's actually not that far from my home. Come on, double time." Will said as he started running and Clarke and the others ran to catch up with him.

Line Break xxxxx

They had run for about 6 hours straight and Clarke and her friends were exhausted, but Will was fine. They did their best to keep and they were nearing the shuttle, maybe another few miles to go.

"Will, can we take a break." Clarke said as she slumped next to a tree to catch her breath as everyone was tired. Will looked back and smirked, seeing them worn out.

"Geez, you guys are gonna need to improve your stamina if you want to make it out here." Will said as he took a few more steps forward to a partial cleared area by some trees. "Well, you guys can get some rest. We're here."

"Here where?" Octavia asked.

Will knelt down and grabbed a moss-covered handle and pulled it open to reveal there was a door hidden in plain sight. "Home." Will said as he jumped down the opening. Clarke and the others walked over to see where Will went and saw him land about 7 feet down. He walked forward, and some dim glow began to light up the darkness. "You can come down if you want."

Clarke knelt to the door and jumped down followed by Octavia, Jasper, Finn, and Monty. They all were greeted to the sight of a well-lit makeshift home made out of an old RV. It was complete with clay and metal containers of water or other items, several plants of colored leaves or food, animal skins on the floor and walls, various other weapons around the room like swords, spears, and hundreds of arrows. It was lit with small glass containers holding fire flies and had several small candles around as well. They saw Will grab an extra pack and began putting things in like clay containers, some extra water canteens, and other things he needed.

In the RV, there was also a back room where they saw other clothes of Will's hanging by a wire, drying. "What is this place?" Octavia asked as she walked forward and began looking around.

"Home." Will said as he put a clay container of herbs into his pack. "I found it by accident. My foot caught the door handle and here it was. I think it was some kind of old automobile or something. Smelt like hell when I first stumbled upon it, but it had a bed, so I wasn't leaving."

"I haven't slept in a bed in years." Octavia said as she going back to see the bedroom and saw a pelt covered bed and piles of his clothes and an old dirty mirror. Octavia noticed three distinct black fur pelts on the bed.

"Those were the night wolves that attacked me when I first got here." Will said as he and Clarke walked in.

"They're huge." Clarke said.

"Yeah, they were terrifying." Will said as Clarke looked around and saw how many animal pelts and clothing he had.

"You've been busy." Clarke said.

"A guy has to eat. Whatever I don't need, I share with others." Will said as they walked into the other room. He walked over to one of the clay bowls and grabbed five apples. "Catch."

Will tossed them each one and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Apples?" Clarke asked as Will nodded.

"Yup. Turns out even fruits and vegetables have a way of surviving. And I've already eaten hundreds in three years and I'm fine so don't worry about any after effects." Will said as they began digging into the snack as Will held out some extra canteens and quenched their hunger and thirst.

"Oh my god, who knew fruit and water could taste so good." Jasper said as he took another bit of an apple and walked up to a beautiful pink flower. He looked at it and reached his hand out.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Will told him as Jasper stopped. "While it looks pretty, one cut from the Death's head flower will put you in agonizing pain for weeks."

"Ok, stay away from it." Jasper said as he backed up.

"Why would you keep it around if it's so dangerous?" Clarke asked.

"As a plant, it's deadly. But when it's dried, it makes a very effective medicine for serious wounds and in smaller doses can put someone to sleep." Will said as Octavia sat down and rubbed her leg. "What's wrong?"

"She got bit by some kind of snake when she was in the water." Clarke said as she and Will walked over to help.

"Can you show me?" Will asked as Octavia nodded and rolled up her pants to show him her bandaged wound. Clarke removed the bandage and Will saw teeth marks.

"River Serpent, nasty creatures." Will said as he walked over to grab a clay container. He opened it to reveal a red colored jell.

"What is that?" Clarke asked.

"It's red seaweed. It's a natural healing agent, keeps out infections and it helps heal wounds a lot faster." Will said as he began spreading some of the jell on her bites and Octavia felt the cool jell ease the pain from the bite marks. "The bites aren't that bad, it should be fine in a few hours."

Will took out some bandages and began re-wrapping her wounds. "Don't worry, the river serpent only attacked you because it's territorial. And it kills its prey by constriction, not bites. It can't do a lot of harm to a human." Will said as he tightened the bandage. "How's that?"

"Better, thanks." Octavia said as Will smiled and stood up.

"Get some rest, we'll leave in a bit." Will said as he walked over to his bed room. Clarke helped Octavia stand up and she felt better already, the red seaweed was already working. Jasper, Monty, and Finn stayed quiet and ate their food while Clarke walked over to see what Will was doing and what she saw made her blush.

She saw Will take off his jacket and shirt to reveal his toned, defined, and scarred body. He had a defined six pack and his muscles were easily twice as big from what she remembered on the Ark. Octavia walked over and she saw him too and she liked it. "I take it back, you can have the Spacewalker." Octavia whispered as Will put on a new shirt and zipped up his jacket and grabbed some spare fur blankets.

Clarke and Octavia walked away from the door and acted natural as Will walked out. "All right, let's go. We're not far from your ship." Will said as he grabbed his bow, filled up his quiver and grabbed his bags.

He jumped, grabbed the door frame, and pulled himself up. He held his hand out and grabbed Clarke and pulled her up, followed by Octavia, Monty, Jasper, and Finn. Once they were all out, he closed the door and covered up the opening with dirt.

"All right, let's go." Will said as they began their trek back to the dropship. They made it to the drop ship in about half an hour and Will saw that the rest of the 100 haven't done a single thing to prepare for their stay. No water collector, no shelters and pretty much no security. Will did some Wells and some kid having a knife fight, so he acted.

He quickly grabbed his bow and fired two arrows in rapid succession and knocked the knives out of their hands.

"Nice shot." Finn said as Clarke and the others walked into camp.

"Wells, what the hell is going on?!" Clarke asked as they ran into camp.

Murphy reached down to pick up his knife, but Will shot another arrow and knocked it away. "Try it again, and the next one goes in your hand!" Will warned him as everyone was worried. Who the hell was the guy with the bow?

"What the hell, who is this guy?!" Bellamy asked, pointing to Will.

"He's a friend." Clarke said as Will took off his hood and face mask.

"My name is Will Detmer. I volunteered and was sent down by the Ark over 3 years ago and have survived." Will said as the crowd began to murmur and whisper amongst themselves.

"Will?" Wells asked as Will nodded and the two shared a brief hug.

"Good to see you, buddy." Will replied as Wells pat his back.

"You too. What the hell are you doing down here?" Wells asked.

"I volunteered to come here to see if the Earth was survivable. It is, but it's not going to be easy! If you guys want to live and thrive here, things are going to need to change!" Will shouted to them.

"And what makes you think you can tell us what to do?" Bellamy asked.

"How about the fact that I've been down here longer than any of you and know how to survive? Right now, all I see are a bunch of idiots who are gonna get themselves killed without my help." Will said.

"Where's the food? Did you make it to Mt. Weather?" Wells asked.

"We never made it there." Finn replied.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked.

"We were attacked. Will saved us." Clarke said.

"It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn said.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people down here, besides Will. Other survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." Clarke told them.

"But acting like this will. Look, I get it. I did the exact same thing when I first came down, but the party phase of your landing is officially over! You expected five people to get you enough food to last you guys?! If I hadn't shown up, none of you would last the week! Most of you would die from exposure, and the other half of starvation! If you want to live, it's time to stop acting like children and take this seriously!" Will told them.

"Don't listen to him! We're stronger than you think! We barely even know this guy!" Bellamy told them as some agreed.

Clarke looked at Wells and saw he was missing his wristband. "Wells, where's your wristband?"

"Ask him." Wells told Clarke, looking at Bellamy.

"How many?" Clarke asked.

"24 and counting." Murphy said, smugly.

"You guys are idiots! Do you know what you're doing?! Why we came down here?! The Ark is dying!" Will told them as everyone listened. "The life support systems can't sustain the population, so they need to know the earth is survivable! We all have friends and family on the Ark and they need to know that we're alive!"

"Will's telling the truth! The systems are dying and he's not wrong about the wristbands. They need to know the earth is survivable again and we'll need their help to make a life. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them, but you're killing us!" Clarke told them.

"Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves! That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say your not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy shouted as everyone in the camp cheered with him.

"If you all really believe that then you're all even bigger idiots than I thought possible!" Will shouted as Murphy got in his face.

"All right, I've had it with you—" Murphy didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Will kneed him in the gut, kicked out his feet and placed his boot on his head. Bellamy went to help him when Will shot an arrow and it whizzed past his head, scratching his cheek.

"The next one goes in your eye." Will said as everyone shut up, seeing Will with a weapon. Octavia ran up to him and held his arm.

"Will, please. He's my brother." Octavia said as Will looked at her. Will then aimed his arrow and released it, hitting a tree right next to the head of one of the 100. "You all think you're strong, but I have you all at a standstill! You all think you're fighters, I think you're nothing but kids trying to act tough!"

Will took his foot off of Murphy's head as Murphy got up to charge him, but Will spin kicked him across the face and knocked him out. "Anyone else care to test me?! None of you knows the first thing about surviving on the ground! You don't know about what plants you can eat, or which ones will kill you! You sent 5 people to get you food when you have no shelters or homes to keep you warm!You don't even have any water! None of you even know how to fight when the people who have been living here are trained from birth to kill! If they stormed this camp now, they'd tear you all apart in a matter of minutes! If you really want to survive, it's time you all got your shit together and started taking this seriously!" Will shouted as they all shut up and listened.

"First step, is making shelters by the ship! Use whatever you can to make homes that will keep you warm! And stay close by the ship! The people who live in this area already know you guys are here, so stay close to each other! GET TO IT!" Will shouted as they left to get to work.

"Nicely done." Octavia said as Will smiled. He then saw Bellamy give him a death glare.

"I think your brother doesn't like me." Will said as Octavia looked at Bellamy who looked at him. "Go."

Octavia walked over to her brother as the rest of the 100 began gathering everything they could to make shelters. "Nicely done, Will. Never knew you could be the authoritative one." Clarke told him.

"I've changed, Clarke. It seems you haven't. Always looking out for others." Will said as she smiled.

"Come on, there's something I need to show you." Will told her as he took out a rolled piece of parchment from his bag. Finn, Jasper, Wells, Monty, and Octavia had come over to see what it was, and Will unrolled it show a map of the area. Will had written and drawn on it, but it looked like an old topographical map of the area. "Your mother gave me this map when I first came down. I've hunted and explored this whole area dozens of times, so I know it like the back of my hand. You landed here."

Will said, pointing to one spot on the map not far away from his home. "It's on the outskirts of Trikru territory so they won't be happy but right now they won't act. Hopefully I can sort this all out later but now you guys need to focus on staying alive." Will told them.

"What's Trikru?" Wells asked.

"Later, Wells." Clarke told him.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"Right now, you guys need shelters and water. Without shelters, you'll die from exposure within a few days and water in another. Lucky for you, there's a nearby waterfall that pools into a small lake that runs into a stream for miles. It's clean water with an abundance of fish, so you guys got lucky there." Will said as he took out one of the bags he brought and took out several water canteens. "It's probably a 10-minute walk there so get as much water as you can."

"Right." Wells said as they grabbed the canteens.

"And you guys are going to need some food. Collect some firewood for a big fire, and have it all going when I get back. And see if you can take some of the metal from the ship and make a kind of grill or cooking area for me." Will said as he fixed his tightened his quiver.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked.

"Hunting. I'll be back in a bit." Will said as he pulled up his hood and ran out of camp and into the woods.

"Hard to believe that's the same Will from the Ark. He's changed." Wells said.

"He's had to. It's how he has survived for so long." Clarke said as she took a breath. "All right, come on. Let's get to work."

Will was walking through the woods away from the dropship and had some traps nearby his home he could check first when he noticed someone following him. "Octavia, what are you doing?" Will asked as he turned and saw Octavia standing there.

"How'd you know it was me?" Octavia asked.

"Wasn't hard to when I could here your footsteps. You should be back at camp with the others." Will told her as she walked up to him.

"Why? I figured you wouldn't mind some company." Octavia said with a smile as Will smirked.

"And I don't but it's dangerous out here and you don't know how to defend yourself. It'd be safer at camp with the others. Besides, I'm sure your brother is worried about you." Will told her.

"Well, he's not my keeper and I think he's got more to worry about since you single handedly just dethroned him." Octavia said as he looked at her.

"Sorry about that." Will said to her as she nodded.

"It's ok. I love my brother but after what I saw today, you know what's best. Speaking of which, perhaps it might be a good idea to teach me what you know?" Octavia asked, shrugging her shoulders, and batting her eyes to flirt.

"Cute." Will said as he kept walking. She huffed and ran up to follow him.

"Come on. You said that we needed to take surviving here seriously and to do that we need to learn to hunt and fight. You can start with some private lessons with me." Octavia said as Will looked at her.

"All right, but don't think I'm going to take it easy on you. If you really want to learn, it's gonna hurt." Will told her.

"Is that a promise?" Octavia asked as Will chuckled.

"All right, first lesson: hunting. Follow me." Will said as Octavia followed him through the forest. They walked about an hour away and Will began checking snares and traps he had set up all over the area. He managed to gather about 8 rabbits which wasn't that bad for about 17 traps.

"How come you set up so many snares?" Octavia asked as Will took some rope to string up the rabbits and make them easier to carry.

"Because just one snare is never going to work. Snares are great but there's always a chance they won't get anything. So, setting up a bunch increase the chance of getting a few. I'll teach you how to make some later." Will said as he tied up the rope and Octavia took the rabbits.

"There's no way this is going to be enough for everyone." Octavia said as she saw Will looking at a bush. Will walked over and knelt down and saw several hoof prints, some broken branches, and tuffs of hair. "What is it?"

"Come here." Will said as he showed what happened. "This is an essential skill, tracking. Tell me what you see?"

"Broken branches and foot prints." Octavia said as Will nodded.

"True, but these are lot more telling that that. The size of the prints shows that whatever made these was big. Probably an elk, and with the way their laid out, probably more than one. The broken branches and these little tuffs of hair tell us that there was a fight, probably over a mate or territory. I'm guessing the other guy won." Will told her as she nodded.

"Ok." Octavia replied.

"Now, we can hunt the winner. Come on. Stay low and as quiet as possible." Will said as he followed the tracks and Octavia followed him.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Octavia asked.

"You already did." Will said as he turned to her and she didn't look amused. "Go ahead."

"You were pretty vocal about people on the Ark wanting to know we were alive. Do you have family up there?" She asked as Will kept walking.

"My parents died years ago, but I have a best friend up there. She's part of the reason I did this." Will said as Octavia was curious.

"She? A girlfriend?" She asked.

"No. We grew up together. Whenever we needed help, the other was always there through the best and the worst." Will said as he stopped for a bit. "When my parents died, I was ready to give up, but Raven convinced me to keep fighting. She saved my life that day and I'd do the same for her in a heartbeat. This was my chance. I'd give my life to make sure she has one. Better to die for something than live for nothing."

"Wow." Octavia said, amazed at his dedication to her.

"Look, I'm not the biggest fan of Jaha and the council like you or the other 100. They let my parents die when they could have saved them if they had more medical treatment. Jaha would have killed me to keep the Ark life support systems failure under wraps, and he had no intention of letting other people know. Quite frankly, he's on my shit list if I see him again. Him, Kane, and the rest of the Council. But that doesn't mean everyone else should die, right?" Will asked as she nodded.

"That's what kept me going for so long. The hope that other people from the Ark might make it. I owe it to Raven to keep hope." Will told her as they kept walking.

"It's hard to believe this Raven is just a best friend. You sure there was nothing between you guys?" Octavia asked.

"It's kind of hard to know that seeing as how she thinks I've been dead the last three years. Besides, she was dating Finn when I left." He said as Octavia looked at him.

"Spacewalker?" She asked.

"Yeah, she said she was dating a guy named Finn. Figured that was him." Will said as he took a right to follow the tracks.

"Well, then Finn has been a naughty boy. He's been flirting with the princess since we got here." Octavia asked as Will looked at her confused. "Your friend, Clarke."

"Oh." Will replied as they kept walking.

"And speaking of the princess, were you and she ever a thing? You two seemed pretty friendly." Octavia said.

"I was a guard cadet and got to know the children of all the important people on the Ark. She became a good friend. What's with the third-degree questions all of a sudden?" Will asked as they stopped, and Octavia just acted innocent.

"Just trying to past the time and get to know you better. I figure there's a lot more to Robin Hood than meets the eye and so far, I've been right." Octavia said as Will shook his head.

"That nickname's not sticking." Will said they kept walking.

"Ok, then what do you want your nickname to be?" Octavia asked as Will stopped when he heard rustling.

"Shhh." Will told her as they crouched down. They slowly walked forward and hid behind a tree as they heard more rustling. Will and Octavia peeked behind a tree and saw a large male elk feeding on some grass. It's large horns knocking against some bushes as it happily ate it's fill. Will looked and saw it was bleeding in the side, this must have been the winner of the fight. "There's dinner."

"Can you kill that thing before it kills us?" Octavia asked, not wanting to know what death by elk impalement felt like.

"I just need one clean shot at it's eye." Will said as he readied his bow and took out one of his heavy arrows. He looked around and he needed to do something to get the elk to face him directly. He saw a rock on the ground, so he grabbed it and handed it to Octavia.

"What do I do with this?" She asked.

"Throw it at that tree." Will said as he pulled his arrow back. He nodded to her and she tossed it at the tree, creating a small noise. The elk raised it's head and turned to face them as Will released the arrow and it flew straight into the elk's left eye.

It screamed in pain and began thrashing around as Will and Octavia backed up. "Get back. Tough guy." Will said as he shot another arrow and hit in the neck. The Elk turned and began running as Will fired two arrows and hit it in the leg, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"Whoa." Octavia said as she and Will ran over to the elk. It groaned and thrashed in pain as Will readied another arrow. Octavia turned her head as Will fired an arrow at it's heart and killed it. "Jesus."

"Yeah, first kills are always the hardest to watch." Will said as he put his bow on his shoulder and knelt down next to the elk and took out a curved knife. "Yu gonplei ste odon." _(Your fight is over.)_

Will stabbed his knife into the elk and began cutting down it's stomach to gut it. "You might want to turn away." Will said as Octavia did. Will grunted as he cut through the thick skin and finally made a big enough cut to take out all the guts and bleed it. "Whew, still smells bad every time."

"Why are you doing that?" She asked as she finally got the whiff of the guts, doing her best not to throw up.

"The longer the entrails and blood stay in this thing after dying, the worst the meat with taste." Will said as he pulled out the stomach and intestines. "And it'll make it easier to carry."

Will finished taking out the guts and stood up. "Octavia, hand me my canteen." He said as Octavia grabbed him his canteen and held it out as he washed his hands free of blood with the water. "Thanks."

He put his canteen back and took out some rope from his pack. "This thing is easily 250 lbs. of meat. You guys are in for a treat tonight. Those ration packets are nothing compared to actual food." Will said as he began tying rope around it's legs to drag it back to camp. "Let's head back."

"You sure you can carry that thing?" Octavia asked as Will began dragging it through the forest. "All right, Robin Hood."

Clarke and everyone at the dropship had got to work like Will told them to do. They had gotten water and set up a small collector with some extra parachute fabric and some shelters were already being made. Wells and Finn had a set up a large fire in the center of their camp and managed to use some flat pieces of panels from the ship to set up a flat grill. Clarke looked and saw Jasper and Monty talking to some of the group about how Will saved them at Mt. Weather and from the Reapers. Half of the camp were amazed at the story as Will sounded like Rambo while the other half thought the story seemed like something out of the old comic books or action movies they saw on movie nights at the Ark. Bellamy and his group of followers paid these stories no mind and convinced some of the 100 to not listen to them but gossip was a virus that kept spreading and there wasn't anything he couldn't do to stop it.

William Detmer, he was on Clarke's mind for a while because she was wondering how else he had changed. The Will she knew on the Ark was always kind and gentle, not meek but not aggressive either unless he absolutely needed to be. This new Will is the opposite, as he was authoritative, commanding, exuded confidence, strength and was deadly. He hunted animals like he was a seasoned prow and fought like a warrior trained all his life. He didn't hesitate in killing those Reapers or swinging across the lake to save Jasper from Mt. Weather despite the risk of the Mountain Men and he didn't seem to show any kind of remorse for what he did. She wondered how else her friend had changed.

The sun was setting, and it was getting late as Clarke and some of the group heard movement coming from the woods. So, some of them grabbed sticks while Bellamy had his hand on the gun tucked into his waistband. They all waited in anticipation and saw Octavia walk out of the woods with a small rope holding 8 rabbits.

"Whoa, talk about a warm welcome." Octavia said as Bellamy ran up to her.

"O, what the hell were you doing?" He asked. "I was worried sick."

"I was with Will, hunting." She said, holding up the rope of rabbits. Clarke heard her and from some reason, she felt kind of funny when she said she was with Will.

"What the hell were you doing with this guy? He's dangerous, O." He told her.

"Everyone here is dangerous, but he's the right kind. Besides, I'm here and fine." She told him.

"And where is he?" Bellamy asked.

"He has a name." Will said as he walked out of the forest dragging a huge gutted Elk into camp as everyone at the dropship got excited and began cheering. Bellamy glared at him, but Will paid him no mind and dragged the elk over to a rock where he could skin and butcher it.

"Oh my god, Will. How did you kill this?" Clarke asked as she and the others walked over.

"Wasn't my first one." Will said as he put his bags and bow down and pulled out his biggest and thickest knife. "If your squeamish, you might want to look away."

Will began skinning and chopping the massive elk into smaller pieces for the fire and he did it with relative ease and quickness. In about 40 minutes, the massive 250lb elk was cut into smaller, manageable sizes for grilling and roasting. "Clarke, Finn, Wells, get me some big sticks to hold this thing up. Octavia, give me the rabbits."

Clarke and the others left to find the sticks while Octavia handed him the rabbits and he began skinning and gutting them. Octavia watched, absorbing how he did all this ease and probably could have done it with his eyes closed. Will grabbed his canteen and washed his hands of the blood as he reached into his pack and took out small clay containers. He opened them to reveal small bunches of leaves, herbs, and other small things. Will began spreading the leaves and herbs onto the raw meat.

"What's that do?" Octavia asked.

"This will prove that those rations squares on the Ark were absolute crap." Will said as he finished and skewered one of the rabbits onto a small stick he saw nearby.

"That shouldn't be that hard." Octavia said as Clarke and others returned with the sticks.

"Perfect." Will said as he took the sticks and some small rope from his pack and set up a makeshift roasting rack. He skewered the elk meet and laid them across the rack, so the meat was above the flames and got the heat it needed to cook without burning.

Will used a stick to pull some coals off of the massive fire, so he could make a smaller one. He grabbed a few sticks to get more heat and stuck the rabbits by the smaller fire because they would burn if they were near the massive one. Will watched over all the meat as it cooked over the fire while everyone waited with anticipation and empty stomachs. The camp was soon filled with the smell of delicious meat. Jasper, Monty, Finn, and Wells helped Will watch over the meet, turn it when he said to, move it away to keep it from burning or add more wood to get more heat.

It's been about 50 minutes and the elk meat was just about done. "It's almost ready." Will said as everyone patiently waited for the chance to eat. Wells adjusted a skewer when he saw Bellamy and his group walk over.

"Will." He said.

"I know." Will replied as he paid them no mind and focused on the food.

"Nicely done. Why don't you guys take a break, we'll take it from here." Bellamy said.

"We're fine." Wells told him.

"Things aren't like they were on the Ark, Bellamy. Will got enough for everyone to get enough." Clarke told him as Bellamy's friends backed him up.

"Of course, and we'll make sure to distribute it." Bellamy said.

"That's not happening. I killed it, you didn't." Will said as he stood up.

"Ok, I've tried to be nice, but we can do it this way as well." Bellamy said as he took out his gun and held it to Will's face.

"Bellamy, put the gun away!" Clarke said as Finn held her back, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yeah, you might be tough with your bow, but you don't have it now. Now, back off. We'll take it from here." Bellamy said as everyone waited with baited breath to see what happened.

"Bellamy, leave him alone!" Octavia said as Miller held her back.

"Stay out of this, O!" Bellamy shouted as him as he put the gun to Will's forehead while Will was as calm as ever.

"Bellamy, stop it!" Clarke shouted at her.

"If your gonna put a gun to someone's head, at least have the smarts to flip the safety off." Will said as Bellamy turned his gun slightly to check the safety which was all Will needed. Will grabbed the gun and moved Bellamy's hand down, spun and elbowed him in the back, and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground like a ton of bricks.

Murphy and the others ran to charge him, but Will quickly pulled out and pointed his sword at them and fired a shot into the dirt, causing Clarke to shout in fright and everyone to shut up and freeze.

"Anybody else care to do something stupid?!" Will shouted as Will turned around and pointed his gun around. "Maybe now you all see that you need me more than I need any of you! So long as you all behave, we'll get along just fine!"

Will saw Bellamy get up, so he fired the remaining 10 shots into the air as everyone took cover. Once the gun was empty, Will tossed it into the fire. "Now it's scrap." Will said as he grabbed two of the rabbit skewers. "Dinners ready! Eat up and remember, equal portions!"

Will walked away and sat on the ramp by the drop ship as the rest of the 100 walked up to the fire and Jasper, Monty, Finn, and Wells began giving out food. Will sat down and teared off a piece of meat and took a bite as Clarke came over and sat down next to him. "Not bad, Will. You've only been here less than a day and you've shaken up the place." Clarke said as Will chuckled and handed her a skewer as she tore off a piece and took a bite, shocked by how good it tasted.

"Oh my god, it's fantastic." Clarke said as Will chuckled.

"You'd be shocked at how even the simplest of things on this planet can taste amazing. It's one of the things that doesn't stink about living here." Will said as Clarke smiled at him. Octavia walked over and sat next to him as she tore off a piece of rabbit and enjoyed her meal.

"You were right, this makes the rations back on the Ark taste like crap." Octavia said as Will and Clarke chuckled.

"It's incredible how we've never known what this was like and it was just waiting down here." Clarke said as she saw the rest of the 100 happily eating the meat, even Bellamy had reluctantly got some food and was eating with the rest of his group away from everyone else. "And you seem to be making new friends."

"I don't need to make friends, I just need to keep you guys alive. As long as Bellamy doesn't do something like that again, he'll have no problem from me." Will replied causing Octavia to chuckle as she grabbed the second skewer and took another bite.

"That's not gonna happen. I'd get use to him pushing your buttons from now on." Octavia joked as Will chuckled.

Will took out his canteen and took a sip of water and handed it to Octavia who took a long sip. She handed it back to him and he handed it to Clarke. "Thanks." She said as she took a sip. She capped the canteen and saw Jasper and Monty chatting with some girls as they ate the meat and saw Finn look at her. She focused back on the food and looked at Will who was looking at the sky. The sun was gone, and the moon and stars filled the sky.

"So, this is what it looks like from down here." Clarke said as Octavia looked at the sky. "Beautiful."

"Yeah, one of the most beautiful sights on this planet." Will said as Octavia smirked.

"One of? And which one of the beautiful ladies by your side is another?" Octavia asked as Will chuckled.

"I'm not digging myself into that trap." Will said as Clarke and Octavia chuckled. "You guys should turn in early tonight. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow and you'll need your rest."

Will stood up and took out two fur blankets from his pack. "Get some rest, I'll see you two in the morning." Will said as Octavia and Clarke each took a blanket.

"What happens tomorrow?" Clarke asked as Will turned to her.

"Earth skills training." Will said as he walked away to check out the camp.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **1). I'm not sure of the actual density of clay, but when Will makes it, he made it four inches thick and it actual came out like concrete, not that he would know. That's why the arrows did pierce into it but not by much. The bows they use on the show are recurve bows and arrows can pierce stone, but the force needs to be tremendous like a compound bow. For the ones on the show, I don't think they are that powerful. Anyway, this is for Will to show how resources and handy clay can be.**

 **2). Will's jacket is the same one that Prometheus wears in Season 5 of Arrow.**

 **3). Prometheus's sword. The straight edged Chokuto sword is the sword Indra gives to Will with a black leather handle.**

 **4). The season 1 bow from Arrow.**

 **5). Think of Will now as Stephen Amell from Season 1 of Arrow, with the same hairstyle and everything. Tall, built, strong, and all the scars that Oliver has. Will's outfit is Prometheus's from season 5, including the throwing stars on the front jacket and the sword but not the mask. Just a face mask from the nose down and black war paint by the eyes. Will's bow is Oliver's from Season 6, the new recurve bow but at the tips of the bow are small metal hook blades.**

 **I hoped you guys like the fist chapter. After reading Bloodyredshade's story, it inspired me to write my own about the 100. It's a good show that I haven't kept up with lately and his story reinvigorated my interest in it. Seriously, go read Bloodredshade's story, it a nice take on the 100 with a Male oc. My oc will change up the story of the 100 since having someone who's been on the ground and has an existing relationship with the grounders will obviously change things. My story will follow the general story arcs of the show but there's going to be obvious changes because of my character. Look forward to them and wait to see.**

 **Next chapter, Will helps the 100 learn new skills and settle in on Earth while doing his best to keep the Trikru and the Commander from waging all out war. Having people from the Ark makes things interesting as Will has people he can relate to or has he changed too much since his time on Earth?**

 **Pairings: Will x Octavia (Confirmed)**

 **Possibility: Clarke, Raven, Lexa.**

 **Changes to the canon:**

 **Sending Will down two years and 8 months before the 100.**

 **Raven and Will grew up together and she dated Finn shortly before Will was sent down.**

 **In this story before the 100 came down, the reapers only attacked at night. It's only after they came that they started to attack during the day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100, it belongs to its respective owner, I'm just a fan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of the Volunteer. Will has met the 100 and is helping them adjust to their new life on earth and it has its challenges. Helping them learn new skills and protect themselves isn't easy for a group filled with rebellious teenagers but he has help from Clarke and her friends. With Will by their side, he'll help them flourish and attempt to keep peace between them and the Trikru before things go to hell. And he shares some moments with some of the 100 that will impact his future and what he fights for. Enjoy!**

 **The Volunteer: Earth S** _ **(**_ **Kills)**

It was early in the morning on earth as birds chirped and the early sun shined through the trees. The cool brisk of morning air flowed through the forest and into the camp of the 100 by the dropship. The camp was quiet as everyone was still asleep in their tents or in the dropship. The raging fires from the night had become smoking piles of hot coals and ash, a small piece of parachute fabric covered the cook meat from last night and the water collectors were nearly empty after the dinner from the previous night.

Will woke up and stretched his body, popping his bones, and getting his muscles active and ready to move for the day. He slept outside, next to a fire so he could keep an eye on the camp and incase they were attacked in the night, but they were fine. Will walked into camp to see how quiet and peaceful it was. The leftover meat from the elk would last them all day and maybe even tomorrow but they needed water. Will grabbed all the canteens and his gear and made the trip to the small waterfall alcove north of the camp. It took him about 7 minutes but made it and was greeted to the sight of rushing water.

Will began refilling all the canteens to bring water back to camp. He had about 10 of them so it took a bit, but he was enjoying the peace and quiet. Will looked at the clear water and the sun and decided that maybe a wash was in order. It has been a few days since he took a bath and no one in the camp was up so it might be a good time. Once all the canteens were filled, Will walked back to camp, and filled up the water collectors. He took out an old notepad that Nyko gave him a while ago and ripped out a page. He grabbed some war paint from his pack, put some on his index finger and wrote a message. Once he finished, he pinned it to a tree with a throwing knife and went to the lake.

On the way back to the lake, he grabbed some sticks and tinder. Once he got there, he found a smooth patch of ground and put all his gear down, including his bow and sword. He piled up the tinder and sticks and started a fire. He got more sticks and wood and made a pile by his gear. He took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him shirtless and put them by his bow and quiver. He took off his boots and his pants to reveal he was wearing shorts underneath. He then walked into the water as the cool water washed over his feet and legs and he felt rejuvenated. He walked in as the water began rising until he reached the deepest part which reached up to just below his pectoral area. Will ducked under the water and swam forward a bit before rising up. He shook his hands through his hair, shaking it free of water as he washed his face. He then walked over and got under the waterfall and relaxed as the water washed over his body and cleaned him of his sweat, grime, dirt, and blood. He washed his body and traced an old slash scar he got on his back from fighting an Azegada hunter and it healed nicely.

Will stepped out of the waterfall and shook his hair free of water when he saw some fish swim away, so he decided to get some breakfast. He walked over to grab his bow and an arrow and then walked into the water until it reached his ankles. He readied his arrow and waited for his time to get a fish. He saw a nice size fish swim up to him and around his leg before swimming away, so he released the arrow. The arrow pierced into the fish as Will grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of the water, seeing it flap in an attempt to get back. Will put the fish on the ground and decided to catch another.

Back in camp, people were waking up and getting started with their day as they tended to the fire and ate the leftover elk meat. One of the people who woke up was Octavia. She slept in the dropship, on a makeshift bed with Will's fur pelt blanket keeping her warm. She woke up in the dropship, expecting to be cold or uncomfortable but instead she woke up feeling warm and rejuvenated. Part of her didn't want to get up because she was so warm and comfortable but the other part of her was kind of hungry and thirsty, so she reluctantly removed the blanket and stood up. She stretched her body as she put the blanket down and walked out of the dropship to see a few other people up already, sitting by the fire to stay warm or talking with each other.

She walked over to the fire to warm her hands as she saw some of the others eat the leftover meat. She looked around and didn't see Will anywhere. "Have you guys seen Will?" She asked.

"No, haven't seen him." One of the them replied as the others shook their heads no.

Octavia walked around the camp to see if she could find him probably fixing a tent, making a new shelter, or patrolling around the camp but she didn't see him. Then she saw a piece of paper pinned to a tree by one of his throwing knives. It read, _went to the river, be back later. -Will._

Octavia read the note and decided to see what Will was doing at the lake if their water collector was full. She grabbed a canteen and walked out of the camp and north to the river that Will showed them on his map yesterday. She took a nice walk through the woods, hearing nothing but the sounds of leaves rustling and birds whistling. She stepped over a group of branches when she looked down and noticed some foot prints in the dirt, he must have walked through here. She followed them and eventually came to a clearing that led to the small river and waterfall alcove.

There she saw Will sitting by a fire with three fish roasting next to him. Will's pack, clothes and weapons were on the ground next to the fire. She saw that he wasn't wearing any other clothes except shorts and she was enjoying the view. "You plan on just watching or do you want to join me?" Will asked as Octavia smiled.

She walked over, getting a better view of his muscles and scars and she liked what she saw. She then sat down next to him. "Morning." She said.

"Morning. You're up early." Will said.

"Same could be said for you. What time did you get up?" Octavia asked.

"A little after sunrise." Will said as she handed him the canteen and he happily took it and took a sip.

"Geez, don't you sleep in?" Octavia asked.

"I've gotten use to waking up early." Will said as he handed her back the canteen. "What about you? Is everyone else up?"

"Only a few. I think everyone else is exhausted after last night." She said as Will chuckled.

Will grabbed one of the cook fish and handed it to her. "Breakfast." He said as she smiled and took a small bite.

"Delicious as always. So, I imagine you came here for something else besides the fish." She asked.

"I filled up the water collector this morning and figured it'd be a good chance to get some alone time and wash up. It's been a while since I got to relax." Will said as he closed his eyes and smiled, listening to the sound of nature that had become home for nearly three years.

"So, the dangerous bad boy has a softer side." Octavia said as Will looked at her and chuckled. "I was beginning to think that wasn't possible."

"Very funny. I don't know about the bad boy part but finding some semblance of peace has kept me sane for three years." Will said as she nodded.

"I can't believe you swam here. What about the river serpents?" Octavia asked.

"Don't worry. They don't swim up river. They stay downstream where they can catch their prey and where the water is a little warmer. There's no chance another river serpent will get you here. How's the leg by the way?" Will asked as she rubbed it.

"Fine. Healed up nicely like you said. But I think a nice dip will make it even better." Octavia said as she handed him the fish. Octavia stood up and walked to the water, taking off her jacket and shoes. Will chuckled as he saw her turn around and face her.

"You certainly move fast." Will said as she smiled.

"I was stuck under the floor for 16 years and put in prison for another. I'm done taking it slow!" Octavia shouted as she took off her pants and jacket leaving her in her underwear and a red tank top. She smiled and winked at him as she walked into the water and when she got deep enough, she dove in.

She broke the surface a second later and shook her hair free of water. "It feels amazing!" Octavia said as Will chuckled. She combed her hair behind her head as she felt the cool water wake her up and relax her body. She felt free and she liked it. "You gonna join me or what?"

"Oh, I'm thinking about it." Will joked.

"Well stop thinking and do it, Robin Hood." She said as Will chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and walked over but instead of getting into the water, he walked along the shore and got up on a large rock. He smiled and winked at Octavia and dived in, splashing her in the process.

She chuckled as Will came back up and shook his hair free of water. "I thought I said I didn't like that nickname." Will said as Octavia splashed him.

"I haven't heard any new ideas yet?" Octavia asked as Will chuckled. Will laid back and floated on the water, looking at the sky as Octavia walked through the water to join him. "I now get the part about needing to relax."

"Yeah, it's amazing. Even more so with the present company." Will said as Octavia smirked and pushed him down, into the water and jumped over him to get to the waterfall. "I complement you and you dunk me underwater?"

"Who said I didn't like the compliment?" Octavia asked as she smirked at him. She pulled herself out of the water and walked under the waterfall feeling it crash on top of her. Will smirked as he swam forward and got out.

"Now, I need to pay you back." He said as he grabbed her and jumped into the water. Will chuckled as Octavia shook the water out of her hair and pushed Will.

"Asshole!" Octavia shouted with a smile as she pushed him, but Will caught her arms.

"Whoa, easy there." He said as he pulled her close. She smiled as she saw Will up close and he was handsome. Will then leaned in as Octavia did the same and they kissed. She placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling his massive arms while Will's made their way to her waist.

The kiss wasn't forceful or alarming but gentle and full of potential passion. They separated from the kiss and looked at each other, sharing a few seconds of silence before Octavia initiated the next one. She wrapped her arms around his head as Will kissed back and held her close. They kissed for about a minute when Octavia stopped and pulled away a bit. Will looked at her and saw the uncertain look on her face and nodded.

"It's ok. You'll find on earth you have nothing but time. We'll take it slow." Will said as she smiled. Will kissed her forehead and held her close as she then pulled his face down and kissed him again as Will kissed back.

Will and Octavia swam in the small alcove and relaxed, sharing a few more kisses and tender moments but nothing too heavy. While they enjoyed themselves, the camp was busy as everyone was awake. Everyone got some food from the leftover elk meat that they had smoked and afterward got to work on setting up walls and more tents. They took pieces from the dropship and the surrounding trees to make walls around their camp, extra parachute fabric and paneling to make tents and spare metal and wires to make makeshift weapons like axes or spears.

Bellamy and his gang had already made weapons and were making more while Jasper was getting to work on building a moonshine still. Monty was in the dropship seeing if he could rig up a way to contact the ark using the destroyed communications center and the wristbands. Clarke looked around camp and smiled as everyone had taken Will's advice and they were getting serious about their survival. Speaking of Will, she hadn't seen him around camp at all.

"Hey, Jasper, have you seen Will?" She asked.

"No, haven't seen him." He replied as he brought over some parachute fabric to his still.

"He left a note saying he went to the river. He's been gone before anyone of us woke up." One of the kids who was helping with a tent said.

"Thanks." Clarke said as she walked away.

"Clarke, you're not thinking about going out there, are you?" Finn asked, as he walked over, holding a metal panel.

"I'm just heading to the river to see what's taking Will so long. It's a 10-minute walk. Besides, Will said we're fine here. I'll be ok." She said as she left the camp.

"Finn! Hurry up with that panel!" A kid shouted.

"Coming!" Finn replied as he walked over.

Clarke walked through the woods to the river she and the others went to yesterday to get water. She walked through the woods and eventually made her way to the clearing and saw a roaring fire with cooking fish and Will's gear and weapons on the ground next to it. That wasn't odd but then she saw Octavia sitting by the fire in her red tank top and underwear and she could only guess what happened.

She was ready to turn back and head to camp when she saw Will break through the water surface with his sword in hand and a fish stuck on the blade. Octavia clapped as Will walked out of the water and saw Clarke by the tree line. "You just going to stand there Clarke?!"

Octavia turned and saw Clarke as well. "Come on, princess! The weather's nice!" Octavia said as she reluctantly walked forward. Will took the fish off his sword and skewered it through a stick and set it by the fire, letting it cook. Clarke walked over to see Will was wearing only shorts giving her, a good view of his battle hardened and scarred body. "Morning, princess. What brings you here?"

"Everyone's up and Will wasn't around. I wanted to see what took him so long." Clarke said.

"Just washing up and getting some breakfast. Hungry?" He asked as he knelt and handed her a fish.

"Thanks." Clarke said as she took a bite. "How long have you been here?"

"Probably two hours. Just wanted to relax a bit." Will said as he dried himself by the fire. "Nothing like a nice dip to wake you."

"You should try it princess. You didn't get the chance the other day. And it's free of river serpents." Octavia said.

"I'm fine. We should probably be heading back now. Everyone's up." Clarke said.

"And they could wait a few minutes while we rest up. Besides, it won't be long before the others come here for some alone time." Octavia said.

"She's got a point. Relax when you can. One of things that will keep you sane while you're here." Will told her as he saw Clarke look at the water. "It's refreshing. Way better than the showers on the Ark. Go on, take a dip. We've got time."

"I'm fine. We should head back." Clarke said as she handed the fish back to Octavia.

"All right, but fair warning. I gave you the option." Will said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Will, what are you doing?" Clarke asked as Will grabbed her and hoisted her up and onto his shoulder, fireman carry style. He carried her over to the water as Clarke struggled to get free. "Will, put me down!"

"Can't do that, Clarke. You need to destress for a bit before you hurt yourself." Will said as he walked into the water.

"Will, don't you do it." Clarke warned him.

"Sorry." Will said as he then threw her off his shoulder and into the water, sending her crashing into the water.

"Damn it, Will!" Clarke shouted as she splashed him. She then stopped and sat in the water, feeling it relax and cool her body like Will and Octavia said it would. "Oh, wow. Ok, I can stay in here for a minute."

"You're so worried about everyone else you're not taking care of yourself." Will told her as she splashed him.

"Now you sound like my mother." Clarke said, missing her.

"And she'd be right. Don't worry. Taking care of the others won't matter if you don't take care of yourself." Will told her as she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Will." She replied.

"Once you relax a bit, we'll head back." Will said as he got out of the water and walked over to put his pants on.

"Nice going. You got the princess to calm down." Octavia said as Will chuckled as he put his pants on and fastened the pouches on his belt.

"Clarke is motherly, but she can relax if you push her the right way." Will said as he then put on his shirt causing Octavia to groan in protest.

"No more free show?" Octavia joked.

"Maybe another time." Will said as he sat down by the fire.

"I'll hold you to that." Octavia said as Will chuckled.

Will grabbed his pack to double check his supplies and saw that he was running short on his special pouch bombs, so he'd need to make more. Will was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Clarke walk out of the water soaking wet but relaxed.

"That was as amazing as you said it would be." Clarke said as they chuckled.

"Well, sit down and dry off. Once you're ready, we'll do a little more fishing and head back." Will said. "And I think that you should put some clothes on, Octavia."

"All right." She said as she stood up and walked over to get her clothes. Will looked at her and chuckled and also noticed that Clarke looked as well.

"And relax, Clarke. Nothing happened." Will told her.

"I wasn't asking." Clarke said as she was blushing slightly.

"The blush in your cheeks says otherwise." Will said as Clark chucked a pebble at him.

Clarke rung her hair dry as Octavia put her pants and jacket on. Will stood up, fastened his quiver and sword to his back and grabbed his bow. Octavia grabbed the fish as Clarke put out the fire with mud.

"All right, come on." Will said as they walked along the river.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the camp, more of the wall had been built and the foundations were rather sturdy even though it was made up of broken pieces of the ship and wood, but it was good. More shelters were built, and the camp had expanded a bit for more space. Now, everyone was up and working either on weapons, the wall or more shelter. Finn finished helping with a shelter and didn't see Clarke around, so he decided to go check on her. He grabbed a weapon that resembled a makeshift axe because it was made of bent pieces of metal from the ship, held together by tightened wires.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Jasper asked, seeing him with a weapon.

"I'm going to find Clarke. She hasn't been back in an hour." Finn said as swung the axe and it wasn't coming apart.

"I thought she was going to see Will." Jasper said.

"Well, I don't like the idea of her being with that guy for too long. He's dangerous." Finn said.

"Seems all right to me. Saved my life." Jasper replied.

"Saved our lives one moment only to take them the next. We know nothing about this guy. We're better off on our own." Finn said as Jasper saw Will.

"You sure about that." Jasper said as he pointed to the woods. Finn turned, and they saw Will, Octavia and Clarke walk back into camp with several dozen fish strung up on ropes.

"Who's hungry for fish?!" Will shouted as everyone cheered. Will handed the fish to Wells and others who took it over to the fire. Finn walked over and took Clarke to the side.

"Clarke, what took you so long?" Finn asked.

"We went fishing. And Will showed us more of the river." Clarke told him.

"You should have come back sooner. Will's dangerous, Clarke." Finn told her.

"Will's my friend and he's the reason we're alive and doing so well, Finn." Clarke said as she walked past him.

Finn looked at Clarke as she walked over to the others. Will began showing everyone how to skin and cut the fish, so they could smoke it. Will then told them to begin construction of a smoke house, so they could smoke meat to store it for later. Afterward, he took Octavia and a group of others to the side to train in order to learn how to fight. Even some of the younger members of the 100 joined Will in his training session, something that Clarke and Finn were very vocal about, but Will told them it was a necessity. If they were on their own, they needed to learn to defend themselves. This quieted Clarke's protest and she reluctantly joined the training session along with Wells and Jasper.

The training session lasted three hours and ended by around lunch time and to say that everyone who trained with Will was sore was an understatement. Will stood there in the clearing surrounded by a group of the 100 either sacked out on the ground trying to catch their breath or groaning in pain. Octavia was one of them, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. She grabbed a canteen and desperately tried to replenish the liquids she lost in that intense training session. She felt muscles all over her body ache in ways that she didn't know was possible.

"Well…that was a…productive first lesson." Will said as he looked around and saw how out of shape and untrained they were. They needed a lot of work if they were going to survive. "Come on, Clarke."

Will knelt and helped Clarke back to her feet, her face caked in sweat as she rubbed her legs to try and lessen the intense burning she was feeling. "And I just washed up. Don't you think that was a little much?" She asked.

"This was just the first lesson. It only gets harder from here." Will said as everyone groaned.

Will walked over and helped Octavia back to her feet. "Dammit. I'm going to be feeling this for a while." Octavia said.

"I said I wouldn't take it easy on you and I meant it." Will said as she moved her hair out of her face. "All right, everyone get some water and some food. And if you need to clean up, there's a waterfall 10 minutes north of camp."

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, excited to get cleaned up and they managed to pick themselves up and walk away.

"O!" Will heard Bellamy shout as he ran over to her. Will stepped aside as Bellamy helped his sister walk over to a nearby log to sit down. He then got up, grabbed Will, and pushed him into a tree. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Bellamy, stop!" Octavia shouted.

"You have a problem with the training, Bellamy?" Will asked.

"You leave my sister alone, you hear me. This is your only warning." Bellamy warned him.

"Which would work if I actually felt threatened by you." Will said as he grabbed Bellamy's wrists and twisted them, causing him to let go and drop to his knees in pain. "While that training was intense, it's necessary if you guys want to survive down here. And Octavia asked me to train her, so she could protect herself. There's danger out here that you can't keep her safe from."

Bellamy glared at Will as he tried to stand up, but Will tightened his grip. "Glare at me all you want, Bellamy but without me you guys won't make it. All of the bravado and tough talk won't change a thing. Now if you hate me from stealing your thunder than that's on you because I could care less. My only goal is survival and making sure the people on the Ark make it down safe." Will told him as he let go and Bellamy rubbed his wrists. "You're lucky your sister doesn't want you hurt or else those wrists would be broken."

Will walked away as Bellamy stood up and walked over to Octavia. "He's right, you know." She told him.

"Don't tell me he suckered you into his crazy talk?" Bellamy asked as Octavia looked at him like he was crazy.

"Bell, Will's been here for nearly three years before we came down. He knows how to hunt, where to find water, what plants are safe, and more importantly how to fight. He saved us when we went to Mt. Weather and he wants to help us." Octavia told him.

"We don't need him or the Ark. We can make it on our own." Bellamy told her.

"How? We don't know how to hunt and I'm not sure your training on the ARK is good enough from how I've seen Will fight." Octavia told him. "Look, I'm not a fan of Jaha or most of the people on the Ark but that doesn't mean everyone else should suffer. Besides, Will's not the biggest fan of Jaha since they sent him down here. He came down for the people of the Ark."

Bellamy walked away with Octavia as Will made his way into the dropship, up to the third floor to see Monty working in the corner on the radio. "How's it coming?" Will asked as Monty looked at him.

"Slow. The communications system with the dropship is fired. We lost a whole bunch of panels when we landed, and that abrupt landing destroyed the system, not to mention this thing wasn't meant for communication." Monty said.

"You sure know your stuff, kid." Will said.

"I was recruited by Engineering before I got arrested." Monty said.

"What for?" Will asked.

"Medicinal herbs weren't the only things we grew at Agro station and I forgot to replace what I stole." Monty said as Will nodded.

"So, what are you doing now?" Will asked.

"I'm going to try and use the wristbands to send up a signal to the Ark. Something like Morse code." Monty said as he was looking at one of the wristbands. "Unfortunately, these things shut off once they're removed."

"Think you can get it working?" Will asked.

"Maybe. It'll take some time and it'd be great if I had more tech to use." Monty asked as Will thought for a second.

"I think I can help with that. Meet me outside in 10 minutes." Will said as he climbed down the stairs. Will walked outside and filled up his canteen at a water collector when Octavia walked over. "Hey, feeling better?"

"Little sore, but nothing that walking can't fix. So, you up for a little walk?" Octavia asked as Will put the canteen back in his belt.

"Sorry, maybe later. I'm heading out with Monty." Will said as Clarke walked over.

"Heading out for what?" Clarke asked as Monty came out of the ship.

"Monty says that he needs some extra tools and equipment to try and make something that will let us contact the Ark. I know someplace he can get some." Will said as he looked at Monty. "Ready?"

"Yeah, how far is it?" Monty asked as Will looked at the sun.

"At regular walking speed, maybe 2-3 hours there and then another 2 back. Don't worry, you'll be safe with me." Will told him.

"All right, we'll go with you." Clarke said as she groaned a bit.

"No, you're still recovering from the training. Besides, I want you here." Will told her.

"Why?" Clarke asked as he looked at Bellamy and his group making more weapons.

"Because I'd feel better if someone I know is left watching over the camp." Will told her as she nodded. Will then knelt and took out a knife from his boot. "Here, hope you won't need to use it."

"That makes two of us." Clarke said as she took it and hid it in her jacket.

"Anyone else who wants to come, grab a weapon and follow me." Will said as he and Monty walked out of the camp along with Octavia and Jasper.

Clarke looked at the knife, watching Will leave as Wells walked over to her. "Think he'll be ok?" Wells asked

"He will. Come on, we've still got some work to do here." Clarke said as they went back to helping build the camp.

Will and his group left the camp and were heading west. Monty had a knife, Jasper took a makeshift spear and Octavia had a makeshift sword. They followed Will as he led them through the forest. Octavia ran up to his side as the two walked in front while Monty and Jasper followed behind. As they walked, William told them about things they should keep an eye out for like animal tracks, plant clusters and vegetation that was safe to eat as well as well as the plants that were poisonous. They also took some plants that Will said could be used later for medicine and even some plant seeds for food.

The journey continued as Monty noted how comfortable Will was with Octavia and how she was as well. "Oh, dude. Hate to rain on your parade but I think your object of affection is seeking the affection of someone else." Monty whispered to Jasper as they looked at Will and Octavia ahead of them.

"How the hell am I supposed to compete with the guy who not only saved my life but also is keeping us alive?" Jasper whispered.

"Come on, guys. We're here." Will said as they stopped at a small clearing near some broken-down trees.

"Whoa, what came through here?" Jasper asked, seeing how something smashed the trees in half.

Will walked over and began removing branches, moss, and a tarp to reveal a small drop pod that had seen better days. "I did." Will said as they saw a small drop pod fit for one person.

"Is this the pod you came down in?" Octavia asked as Will nodded.

"Yeah. I found it in the restricted areas on the Ark. It was one of the pods that went missing during the Unity. After I was found by the Trikru, I came back and covered it up." Will said as he grabbed the handle of the pod door and yanked it opened.

"How come you didn't try to contact the Ark?" Monty asked.

"This thing didn't have a communication system. It was an escape pod, a well built one but the Russians didn't bother putting in a communication system when they built it." Will said as he blew away some of the dust inside and slammed the power switch as the pod lights began to flicker on. "She still lives."

"How the hell can this thing still turn on?" Jasper asked.

"Say what you will about the Russians, but they built things to last." Will said as he hit the power switch again and it shut off. "Monty, look and take what you need."

"Right." Monty said as he began looking at the pod and took everything he could grab which included circuit boards, transistors, wires, and backup systems on the pod. After about 30 minutes of scrounging, he got all he needed. "I think that's it."

"All right, let's head back." Will said as they began making the journey back to camp. "Monty, how much longer until you get something working?"

"Not sure. With the stuff we have now maybe a couple more days, a week." Monty told him.

"Good, the sooner you get that thing up and running the better." Will said. "Once you guys get back to camp, make sure everyone's settled into camp and you have enough food and water. Once I get back, I'll teach everyone how to hunt."

"What do you mean when you get back? Where are you going?" Octavia asked as they heard a rustling.

"Shh…" Will said as readied his bow. They looked around as the rustling got more constant and was getting closer.

" **Grrrrr…"** They heard as Will looked to his right and saw a black panther looking at him.

"Oh crap." Jasper said as the panther roared and charged at them. Will fired an arrow, but the panther ran to the side, causing him to miss. It ran back into the shrubbery, using the environment to hide.

"Get close." Will told them as they all got closer to him with their weapons ready. "Stay calm and relax."

"How can we relax with a giant jungle cat ready to eat us?" Jasper asked as they tried to find the panther.

"It's not eating anyone." Will said as he unsheathed his sword and stepped away from the group. He held his sword up in front of him and closed his eyes.

"Will, what are you doing?!" Octavia asked as he basically made himself a target.

Will heard the rustling coming from his left and stop so he grabbed one of the throwing knives on his jacket. The panther then leapt out of the woods and pounced on him, but Will threw the throwing knife and dove to the side. The knife hit the panther in the stomach as it stumbled to the ground in front of Octavia, Jasper, Monty. The panther growled in pain as it tried to stand up, but Octavia raised her sword and slashed the panther in the neck, killing it.

"Nice." Will said as he sheathed his sword. Octavia ran up and pushed him.

"What the hell, Will? Don't do something like that again!" She yelled at him.

"I can't promise that. Don't worry, I'm fine and you guys listened to me and kept calm." Will said as they walked over to see Jasper poking the dead animal. "More meat for you guys to smoke." Will knelt and began gutting the animal and once he was done they made their way back to camp.

Another 2 hour walk back to camp and it was around the afternoon and the wall around the dropship was about 25% done. Even though it wasn't complete, it was sturdy and would give them good protection. They walked back into camp as Will carried the dead panther over to the fire, so they could start skinning and cooking it. Everyone looked and saw that they had come back with more meat and cheered. Will looked around and saw that Bellamy was giving him a death glare not that he cared.

"I see things were a little eventful." Clarke said as she walked over.

"Yeah, but we got what we needed. Monty, get to work on the communications." Will told him.

"Got it." He said as he walked back into the ship.

"How were things here?" Will asked.

"Fine. We've been keeping busy. A lot of people have been going to the waterfall north of the camp." Clarke told them.

"Good, but you guys need to be careful. Animals aren't the only thing that can kill you. Should any of you hear a war horn, that means the acid fog is coming." Will told them.

"Acid fog?" Octavia asked.

"I don't know what it is exactly but it's a yellow cloud that seems to come from Mt. Weather. Anyone who's caught out in the open will die. So, you guys hear that, you all take cover. Spread the word, we can't have people out there only to die from that." Will told her as she nodded.

"Right." Clarke replied as Will walked over and refilled his canteen.

"You guys are settled in now. Keep building the wall and keep each other safe." Will said as he capped his canteen and put it in his bag. "I'll be back."

"Back? Where are you going?" Octavia asked as Will looked at them.

"The Trikru head village. I need to talk to my leader. I was supposed to head back days ago when I found you guys." Will told them.

"To explain us." Clarke said as Will nodded.

"Yes, I know you guys but to them, they'll see you as invaders and will prepare for war. But if I can talk to her, convince her and them that none of you are a threat…there might be a chance she'll let you live in peace." Will told them as they nodded. "I need to head back now. The longer I wait, the more it will look like I've betrayed them."

"How long will you be gone?" Octavia asked.

"A couple days. Maybe a week depending on how things go. Just stay close to the ship and stay safe." Will told them as they nodded. He then hugged Octavia and kissed her forehead. He smiled at her and walked away. "And try to make sure your brother doesn't get you guys killed."

"No promises." Octavia said with a smirk as Will nodded back and left.

Line Break xxxxx

It had taken Will three days to make it back to Tondc resting each night, but he did. He arrived around mid-day and saw that the village was busy as usual. He walked up to the metal gates and looked to see the clay walls that also supported it, built by his own hands. The guards looked down from their posts and saw Will who waved. They nodded and opened the gates as he walked in and everyone waved and greeted him. He got hellos and glad to see you alive. Will smiled as this village that he was first a prisoner in now felt like home…more than the Ark ever did. He still missed Raven and having Clarke, Octavia, and the others was nice because they were like him but being here made him feel like he wasn't just a kid or another person from Mecha Station. He was someone who mattered.

The town was alive and busy. When Will first arrived all those years ago it had seen better days but now it was thriving and had gotten twice as big. The new clay walls and homes made Tondc safer and comforting. Will's clay oven and building station was still around, now being looked after by others who Will had taught. They had kept making more so now almost every single home had clay walls to keep them warm and Tondc was now the home for clay items in the Coalition. Something that Indra was happy to trade with other nations for other items.

Will walked through the camp and saw Nyko sitting by a fire teaching some of the younger children about medicine. Nyko saw Will and nodded as he motioned the kids to go back to their parents. "William. It's good to see you alive and well." Nyko said as he and Will grasp forearms in a brotherly hand shake before hugging.

"You too." Will said as they separated from the hug. "Teaching the next generation?"

"Trying to. Not everyone picks it up as quickly as you did. You know, you would make an excellent healer, besides being a warrior." Nyko told him.

"Oh, please. I may be good but I'm better at fighting and hunting that healing. At least, not like you and Lincoln." Will told him as Nyko chuckled. "I need to speak to Indra. Is she here?"

"Yes. In her tent with Anya." Nyko told him. "What's wrong? Is it about the Sky People who fell?"

"Yeah." Will said as he walked through camp to Indra's command tent. Will nodded to the guards and handed them his sword and bow and walked in. He saw Indra and Anya talking over a map. "Indra, Anya."

"William, it is good to see you alive and well." Indra said as Anya nodded.

"You've been gone for some time." Anya said.

"Things got complicated fast. I would have come back sooner but there were things that I needed to check out first. The vessel that came down from the sky a few days ago." Will told them as Indra motioned for her other warriors to leave the tent.

"More Sky People have come. People from your home." Indra said as William nodded.

"Yes. I was right all those years ago. My home is dying so they sent down more people, but this isn't a declaration of war." Will told her.

"How can it not be? They have sent down people to our land and they went to the Mountain." Anya said.

"They don't know any better. And the people they sent down aren't warriors but children. Some of them aren't even older than Tris." Will told them, referring to Anya's second. "Look, when the ship came down I went to watch them, and I can tell you both in confidence that no one on that ship is a threat to Trikru or anyone."

"How can you be so sure?" Indra asked.

"Because some of them are people I knew before I came. The leaders of my home sent down children, people the same age I was when you first found me. Some are even younger than that. They're not warriors, they're kids who made mistakes that got them locked up and set as disposable to the people in charge." Will told them as he took a breath. "Look, I understand that their arrival on Trikru land cannot go unanswered, but war isn't the answer. That's what the Commander's been trying to avoid since she started the Coalition. All 12 clans united and no longer at each other throats."

"United against the Mountain Men. Besides, war is our way of life." Indra said.

"A justified war or fight is our life. I'm one of you now and I understand that. If a war breaks out, I'm not hesitating to fight but this isn't one. When I got there, the kids didn't even have a shelter or water to keep them alive. They don't know how to hunt or even what areas to avoid. They aren't a threat." Will told them as they didn't look so sure.

"Bold words, William. But we need more than words." Indra told him.

"And I agree. Let me prove to you that they aren't a threat. This is the first time they've been to Earth. Living in peace can happen. Some of the people who came down were engineers like me, so they know how to build and fix things. A friend of mine is a doctor, a healer who knows how to heal in ways Nyko and Lincoln doesn't. Others know how to grow food and can make clothing. The Sky People can provide tribute for peace." Will told them as they looked unsure. "The Commander gave me a chance and I proved myself worthy. You let me in and I have serve you well."

"Are you saying that we let them join?" Anya asked as Will shook his head no.

"No, I'm saying that if you let them live in peace, we can organize tribute. They'll give Trikru food, medicine, clothing, and building help in exchange for the land they're settled on. Tribute for peace sounds like a fair deal to me." Will told them as Indra contemplated the idea. "What have you got to lose. Even if they try to fight, the people they sent aren't warriors. None of them are trained in combat. No blood has been spilt yet, let's not start now."

Indra and Anya whispered amongst each other for a bit to contemplate the proposition before looking at William. "Very well. For now, no action shall be taken against the Sky People, but the Commander will not be so easily swayed." Indra told him as Will nodded.

"I understand. If it comes to that, I'll go before her and even the heads of the 12 clans to explain everything. But I can promise you now, Indra, that my people mean yours no harm whatsoever." Will told her as she nodded.

"We shall see, William. If they do and war does come, who will you fight for?" Indra asked as she walked up to him. Will thought about it for a moment before he took a knee.

"It won't be easy. There are still some people I care about among them. If war does come but I can guarantee that these few people mean you no harm…will you let them live?" Will asked.

"Maybe." Indra said as Will then bowed his head.

"Ai laik William Detmer kom Trikru. Ai badan yu op en heda." Will said. _(I am William Detmer of the Wood's clan. I serve you and the Commander.)_

Indra and Anya smiled. "Right answer." Indra replied and motioned for Will to stand up. "You have proven your loyalty today. Your people will be left untouched for now."

"Thank you, Indra." Will said as he stood up. "There's something else."

"What?" Anya asked.

"As I was going to see them, I was attacked by a group of reapers." He told them.

'That's nothing new." Indra replied.

"During the day." He said as they looked at him. He even pulled out the piece of Reaper clothing he took from one he killed. "A group of four reapers attacked my friends and I during the day."

"That has never happened before. The reapers only attack at night." Indra said.

"Hence why I came to tell you both. Something's changed. You need to tell everyone to keep an extra eye out during the day. If the reapers are going to be attacking when we feel the safest, then something must have changed at the Mountain." Will told them as they nodded.

"I will send word to the Commander as well." Indra said as Will nodded and left the tent.

Will walked away to the stables where his horse was. His horse was a beautiful black stallion he named Ace. Will walked into the stables and saw his horse tied to a post, chewing on some grass. "Hey, buddy." Will said as he pat Ace's head. Ace happily raised his head and licked Will on the face.

"Yeah, I missed you too. But you know it's not that easy to go hunting with you making noise." Will said as Ace bucked his head, causing Will to chuckle. "Don't worry. Maybe I can ride you back to the dropship. Introduce you to some friends."

Ace neighed as Will pat his head and fed him an apple. "If your up to trotting through rugged terrain then you can come." Will said as Ace nodded his head causing him to chuckle. "I figured you'd be up for it."

"William." Will heard as he saw Artigas walk over.

"Artigas. Yu gifa in Ace. Mochof." Will told him as Artigas nodded. _(Artigas. You've taken care of Ace. Thank you.)_

"Pro William." Artigas replied. _(You're welcome, William.)_

Will put his saddle on Ace, strapped it in place and got him comfortable. Ace neighed a bit as Will grabbed Ace's grooming kit because he'd throw a fit if he didn't groom him later. Once Will fixed his saddle, he walked over to the weapon smith where Will picked up some weapons that the smith promised him. He walked over as the smith nodded and he handed Will a wrapped bundled. Will unwrapped it to see the weapons he had the smith make for him in exchange for the two deer that Will had given him a month ago.

Inside the bundle there more of his throwing knives, an extra curved dagger, a small throwing axe and a machete/sword. The machete/sword had the length of the sword, but the top was thicker and curved, making it deadly for thrusting and slashing. **(1)**

"Mochof." Will said as he wrapped the weapons and put it on the saddle bag of his saddle. _(Thank you)_

Will then walked Ace over to the food area where Will traded for plant seeds and some extra food including fruit, vegetables, and dried meat. Will prepped everything and got on Ace and made his way out of the village. He waved goodbye as he clicked his heels into Ace and he started into a small trot as he made his way out of Tondc and back to the dropship. Since Will was riding Ace, he'd have to avoid the heavily forested areas that weren't as even to make it easier. Even though he'd have to make a different route than the one he took on foot, his new speed on Ace would make up for it. On Ace, it would take about a day and a half. Will galloped down the road away from Tondc and towards the general direction of the dropship with a full day of riding, stopping by a river at night to give Ace some water and get some rest. He'd resume the ride at first light and make it back to the dropship by high noon.

Will resumed his trip in the morning and was making good time. He was now off the main road and was taking side routes to get to the dropship. Since they were side routes, he took it a little slower because there was some uneven terrain. He'd let Ace pick the pace and just guide him. They pasted some trees and Will saw some familiar trees and knew he passed his home and was close to the dropship when he heard shouting.

"What the hell?" Will said to himself as he ushered Ace to hurry as Ace picked up the pace and began galloping up the hill. Will saw parts of the wall that was being built as Ace ran into the camp and he saw the 100 gathered around a tied and beaten up Murphy who was about to be hanged and they were cheering. Will quickly threw a throwing knife and cut the rope around his neck, dropping him to the floor.

Everyone stopped shouting as they saw Murphy hit the ground and a horse neigh loudly as it reared up, kicking its front legs. They turned and saw a black horse and Will on the saddle. "What the hell is going on here?!" Will shouted as he jumped off his saddle and walked over, people moving out of the way. "I leave for 5 days and everything goes to shit!"

Will walked over, cut Murphy free and helped him stand up. "Now, who's the bright idiot who started this?!" Will asked.

"Murphy deserves to die! It's justice!" Connor shouted as Will then elbowed him in the face and he hit the ground like a sack of bricks.

"That wasn't justice, that was just sick entertainment!" Will told them as Connor got up. Him and a few of the others were ready to attack Will when he pulled out his sword. "Death isn't something you cheer for! Justice isn't cheering as someone is killed. If that's how you want justice, then perhaps I start with you!"

Will held his sword to Connor's throat and took out a knife as everyone backed up. "Now, someone tell me what the hell is going on." Will told them.

"Will, Murphy killed Wells." Clarke told him.

"Wells is dead?" Will asked as she nodded. "How do you know that Murphy killed him?"

"It was his knife." Clarke told him as she held it up.

"I didn't kill him!" Murphy shouted as Charlotte stepped forward.

"Stop, ok! Murphy didn't kill Wells. I did." She said as everyone was shocked.

"Charlotte, what are you talking about?" Bellamy asked as he dragged her to his tent and Clarke and Finn followed.

"Octavia, what the hell happened when I was gone?" Will asked her.

"When you left, we lost Atom to the Acid Fog you told us about. After that, Wells was dead as well. He was stabbed in the neck outside our wall. We thought it was grounders, but Jasper and I found his fingers along with the metal knife Clarke showed you. She thought it was Murphy because of his initials and accused him in front of everyone." She told him as Will grabbed his forehead and exhaled in frustration.

"Dammit, Clarke. Her black and white idea of justice is going to get you all killed." Will told her as he looked and saw Murphy with a knife in his hand. "Wait here."

Will walked into Bellamy's tent to see him talking to Finn and Clarke. "So much for keep each other safe until I get back." Will told them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bellamy asked.

"I came back to deliver some good news only to find out that everything went to shit when I left." Will told them.

"Why, Charlotte?" Bellamy asked.

"Because I was just trying to slay my demons like you told me." Charlotte told him.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke asked.

"She misunderstood me. Charlotte, that is not what I meant." Bellamy told her.

"Bring the girl out, now!" Murphy shouted.

"Please don't let them hurt me." Charlotte said.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bellamy said as Finn and Clarke didn't say anything. "Now you stay quiet."

"Hey, those are your boys out there." Finn told him.

"This is not my fault. If princess had listened to me, those idiots would still be building a wall." Bellamy told her.

"Hey, you want to build a society, princess? Let's build a society, bring her out!" Murphy shouted.

"No! Please, Bellamy." Charlotte told him as Bellamy hugged her.

"I have an idea. Stay here." Will said as he walked to the tent flap.

"Will, what can you say that will calm them down?" Clarke asked.

"Another alternative to fix your mistake." Will told her as she looked at him. "Octavia told me what you did. Clarke, look your sense of right and wrong is what I admire about you but on earth, there is no right and wrong. There are only choices, and consequences from that choice. I might be able to talk Murphy down and have them settle on banishment instead."

"Banishment? That's better than handing her over?" Bellamy asked.

"It gives her a chance to live. Handing her over guarantees her death, banishment equals out the scales. Look, Bellamy I know you want to protect her but there is no council, or guards, or skybox where she can be kept safe. I'll handle them." Will told them.

"No, I will." Bellamy said as he walked out of the tent and Will exhaled in frustration.

"Jesus, you all are giving me a headache." Will said to himself.

"Sorry we're an inconvenience for you." Finn said.

"Back off, Finn. I just got back from securing a peace with Trikru that will keep you all out of danger when I should have been focused on holding your hands and giving you your bottle." Will told him as he walked out to see Bellamy tell Murphy it's over only for Murphy to hit Bellamy in the back of the head with a piece of wood and knock him out.

"Son of a bitch, hey!" Octavia shouted as she ran to help her brother and Murphy went to punch her when Will ran up, grabbed his arm, and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Enough!" Will shouted as the people who supported Murphy backed up. "Anyone of your try and rush me, you'll get hurt worse."

They stopped as Murphy got back to his feet. "I saved your life, Murphy. Don't make me take it." Will said as everyone looked at him. "There will be no more senseless violence. You're not animals."

"Your defending her?! She killed your friends, Wells." Murphy told him.

"I know that and part of me thinks she should pay but that doesn't mean killing her in a crowd-controlled frenzy. Instead of killing her, we banish her from camp." Will told them.

"Banishment?" Octavia asked.

"Yes. She won't be allowed to stay by the dropship or anywhere near here. She'll be on her own. To the people here, that's a good enough punishment as death. Any opposed to the idea?" Will asked as no one raised their hands. Banishment seemed like a good punishment considering she was still a kid and it was basically as good as death since she'd be on her own. "All right, it's settled. Now go back to work or whatever you were doing before this happened."

The crowd began dispersing as Octavia and Jasper helped Bellamy as Will walked up to Murphy. "She should die." Murphy said.

"Maybe, maybe not but killing her won't change anything. It won't go back and stop you from being hanged and it won't make you feel any better." Will told him.

"You sure about that?" Murphy asked as Will nodded.

"You and the others have bigger concerns than a little girl. If you want to survive and avoid another hanging, I'd take a step back and clean up your act. If you hurt or threaten Octavia again or anyone I care about, consider yourself my enemy. And you won't like me as an enemy." Will warned him as Murphy wasn't stupid to ignore that threat and since Will saved him, Murphy owed him that much.

"Fine. But I'm not listening to Bellamy anymore." Murphy told Will.

"And I'm not asking you. Just don't cause trouble and think before you act rashly." Will told him as Murphy nodded and left to get cleaned up.

Will walked over to the tent to see Charlotte, Finn, and Clarke were gone. "What the hell are you doing, Clarke." Will said to himself as he then addressed the 100. "Charlotte's is officially banished. If anyone sees her, Finn or Clarke come back to camp, fetch me."

Everyone nodded as Will walked over to Ace and moved to the side. "Sorry about that buddy. Didn't think when I'd introduce you to everyone that this would happen." He said as Ace bobbed his head up and down causing Will to chuckle.

"Who's your friend?" Will heard as he saw Octavia walk over.

"This is Ace. Ace, this is Octavia." Will said as Octavia was awestruck at Ace.

"He's beautiful." Octavia said as she reached her hand out and pat his head as Ace was more than happy to let her. "Friendly, isn't he?"

"He's just glad to be out moving. I kept him back at the village because it's easier hunting." Will said as Ace huffed, causing him to chuckle. "But I figured that since I'd be here a lot, he can stretch his legs."

"I'm glad you got back when you did. How'd it go at the village?" She asked as they walked over to the side of the camp where Will entered.

"Good enough. I managed to convince my leader that none of you are a threat. Just a bunch of kids who were expendable to the leaders up top. No fighters that pose any threat." Will told her.

"Not sure how I feel about that." Octavia joked.

"After a lot of convincing and reminding her that I proved to be useful, she agreed that no one from Trikru will attack us so long as we don't engage any of them. We can stay here but you'll have to provide tribute for being on their land." Will told her.

"Tribute?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah. Medicine, extra food we grow and building things. Fare tradeoff to being let to live here. I got my leader to agree to this and she'll tell the Commander. Hopefully, she'll listen to." Will told her.

"Who's the Commander?" Octavia asked.

"The Commander of the Coalition." Will told her as she looked confused. "Right, sorry. The Coalition are the 12 nations of native people here. Trikru is one of them but there are 11 more. Each have their own culture but share some similarities and they came together when the Commander wanted a force to fight against the Mountain Men."

"12 clans? Wow, how many are there?" Octavia asked.

"Thousands. Get comfortable. It's a lot to explain." Will told her as they sat down, and he began explaining everything about Trikru, the Commander and the Coalition. Their history, the time they were all at war with one another before Commander Lexa managed to unite them in the hopes of fighting against the Mountain Men. It was only under Lexa's command that all 12 nations are united and no longer at war with one another but as to how long that will last is unclear. Will told her that the Commander was once from Trikru but because of her Nightblood, she was sent to Polis to be trained as a potential Commander and she did.

Will explained everything to her, even taking out his notebook to show her pictures he drew that showed Tondc, Indra, Anya, the Commander, and the symbols of the 12 clans. "Wow, I can't believe it." Octavia said.

"Yeah, just because they've been on the ground doesn't mean that they didn't create their own society with rules and laws. Although, things were a lot different than on the Ark. Here, fighting is being good at politics." Will told her as he put his book away.

"And what did you speak when you stopped them from attacking us before?" Octavia asked.

"Trigedasleng. It's the native language. Only the warriors speak English, everyone else speaks Trigedasleng." Will told her.

"Think you can teach me?" Octavia asked as Will nodded.

Line Break xxxxx

Will kept things peaceful at camp and resolved the Murphy situation while Bellamy recovered, Clarke and Finn took Charlotte far away from camp in hopes to keep her safe. Quite frankly, the whole mob mentality at the dropship made Clarke and Finn leave before something bad happened.

"Where are we going? It's gonna be night soon, Finn." Clarke told him as they trekked through the woods. "At least tell me you have a plan and we're not just wandering aimlessly through the woods. Will said he might have brokered a peace but being out here at night is dangerous."

"I have a plan." Finn told her.

As they walked Charlotte tried to grab Clarke's hand only for Clarke to yank her hand away. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Just because we saved you doesn't mean you're forgiven. Got it?" Clarke told her.

"Clarke." Finn said.

"What?" Clarke replied.

"She's just a kid." Finn told her.

"She's a killer. You killed someone, Charlotte. Ended his life. Did you stop to think about that for even one second? Look at me! You can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better." Clarke snapped at Charlotte getting the repressed rage out.

"Murphy and the others might come after us." Finn told her.

"We should run." Clarke told her.

"Yeah, that's one way to go. I like my way better." Finn said as he knelt and opened a hatch in the ground. They all went down and turned on their flashlights to see an old bunker.

"Finn, what is this place?" Clarke asked.

"For now, it's home." Finn told her as they got comfortable.

They put Charlotte in one of the makeshift beds and she fell asleep as Clarke put a blanket over her. Clarke then walked over and looked at all the items that were in the bunker.

"I can't believe you kept this place quiet." Clarke said.

"Oh, come on. What would be the point of telling anybody?" Finn asked.

"Some of this stuff could be useful." Clarke told him.

"Like what? There are no weapons. All the food expired like 90 years ago." Finn told her.

"Yeah but we could repurpose, share with the group." Clarke replied.

"Yeah, you can share this with the group." Finn told her as he handed her a glass filled with colored pencils. "So, what did you find?"

Finn and Clarke sat on the couch as she held up a picture of the family who's bunker they were in. "Well, it looks like they didn't make it here." Clarke said.

"No. I figure the bombs took them by surprise. All this preparation. What a waste." Finn said.

"I don't know. Maybe they were lucky. They couldn't have lived more than a few years down here. When they ran out of food or lost their minds. They would've opened the doors and been dead within a few days. Back then, maybe sooner. Anyway. What are we going to do about her?" Clarke asked as they looked at Charlotte. "If I hadn't confronted Murphy none of this would have happened."

"You couldn't have known that." Finn told her.

"Bellamy knew. And even Will told me that I made a mistake." Clarke said.

"What does he know. He was going banish Charlotte instead, like that's any better. You've seen him, Clarke. He might not be the same guy you knew on the Ark." Finn told her.

"He is, and he also isn't. When he first found us, I saw glimpses of the friend I had on the Ark. But when he fought those reapers or during training…he was a completely different person. Someone I'm afraid of." Clarke said as Finn was slightly happy to hear that. "But we still need him."

Finn exhaled as he looked at Charlotte. "Hopefully we'll figure something out before someone comes looking for her." Finn said as he and Clarke drifted off to sleep, all the while Charlotte wasn't asleep but awake and heard everything.

Night had descended as the moon and stars lit the sky. Everyone back at the camp were around fires on in their tents. Will had been teaching Octavia Trigedasleng the entire time and she was picking it up. Will noted how dark it got and wanted to know if Clarke or Finn had come back. Just because he managed to negotiate a temporary truce doesn't mean their safe out there. Will walked around camp, asking if anyone had seen them and the answer was now. He even checked their tents and they hadn't come back yet. They couldn't be out there at night, so Will readied Ace to ride out as Octavia ran up to him.

"Will, Bellamy's gone." Octavia told him.

"What?" Will asked.

"I went to the dropship and they said he woke up a few minutes ago and left. No ones seen him since." She told him.

"Bellamy doesn't know that I got Murphy to stand down. We need to find him before he get himself killed." Will said as he jumped up and got on the saddle. "Miller! Keep everyone in camp until I get back!"

"Right!" Miller replied.

"I'm coming too." Octavia said.

"No." Will replied.

"He's my brother and I'm going. If you don't let me come, I'll just follow you." She said as Will sighed.

"All right, come on." Will said as he held his hand out. Octavia grabbed it and Will hoisted her up and she sat behind him. "Torch!"

Jasper grabbed a torch and tossed it up as Will grabbed it. "We'll be back. Come on, Ace." Will said as he ushered his reins and Ace moved through the woods.

Will held the reigns and gave the Octavia the torch, so he could ride while they had light. Ace slowly trotted through the woods as Will looked for foot tracks he could use to give him a general location.

"Can't we go any faster?" Octavia asked.

"Not if you want me to find their tracks. It's uneven terrain, I'll let Ace pick the pace he feels comfortable with." Will said as she nodded, and they kept moving through the woods.

While Will and Octavia searched for Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn, Charlotte ran through the woods to get away from everyone. She stopped for a bit when she was snatched up by Bellamy.

"Let me go!" Charlotte shouted.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you." He told her.

"I'm not your sister. Stop helping me." She yelled at him.

"Charlotte, listen to me, they're not coming after you. They decided to cast you out so I'm going to take you to a safe place." Bellamy said, trying to calm her down but she kept fighting and ran away. Bellamy chased after her, but they stopped when they saw they were at the edge of a cliff.

Will kept looking around as they trotted through the woods when he heard the faint sounds of yelling. "Found them. Come on." Will said as he ushered Ace to go faster and he broke out into a small gallop in the direction Will sent him.

Finn and Clarke had followed Charlotte's trail when they heard the scream and followed it to the edge of a cliff where they saw Bellamy trying to calm down Charlotte away from the edge, but she wouldn't listen.

"Charlotte, get away from there!" Finn told her.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked.

"Everyone decided on banishment. I'm trying to get her to come with me to a safe place." Bellamy told them.

"Banish?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, your buddy Will got his way." Bellamy told her angrily as she couldn't believe Will would do this.

"Stop it, all of you. I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." Charlotte said as they heard rustling and saw Will and Octavia on the horse ride up to them and get off the saddle. Charlotte then turned around and jumped off the cliff.

"Charlotte!" Clarke shouted

"NO!" Bellamy shouted as they ran to the edge of the cliff and were shocked and heart broken to see her kill herself. Octavia covered her mouth and held back tears while Will bowed his head in respect.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." Will said. _(Your fight is over.)_

Bellamy turned around and looked at Will with soul shattering hatred and rage. "This is your fault. You killed Charlotte!" Bellamy shouted as he ran at Will and attacked him, but Will dodged his punch and pushed him to the side.

"Bellamy, calm down!" Will told him.

"No, she killed yourself because of you!" Bellamy shouted as he charged him again, but Will grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"Bellamy, stop!" Octavia told him.

"I didn't kill her. I suggested she should be banished and everyone decided that it was the right decision. Banishment wasn't a death sentence but was a way to save her life. If she thought she could kill who she wants and there wouldn't be consequences, she was wrong. If not physical punishment, mental ones then. If she decided to kill herself then she clearly wasn't able to handle the consequences of her actions." Will said as Bellamy attacked him, but Will grabbed his arm, knocked his feet out and held him against the ground, kneeling against his back with his knee. "Like I told you before, all decisions have consequences."

"She was just a kid." Finn said.

"You think that matters here? When the council sent you down here you stopped being kids. The council isn't here, your parents aren't here and there are no guards who tagged along to keep the peace. You're in charge of yourselves when none of you are ready for that kind of responsibility if this is how you act. You're driven by rage and misplaced anger," Will said looking at Bellamy. "or think that just because something is the right decision that it's the only decision."

Will said as that was meant for Clarke. "No more. I've stuck around and watched this long enough. Neither are of you ready to lead the 100 yet. You've both got some growing up to do. Until that time, I'm in charge." Will told them.

"What makes you think they'll listen to you." Bellamy said, half his face in dirt.

"Maybe because some of them already do. Or the fact that without me you'd all be dead right now. Or how about the fact that I got back from negotiating a truce with the grounders here." Will told them.

"A truce?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. My leader listened to me and there will be no attacks and they'll leave you alone for now." Will told them. "Like I told you all before, you need me more than I need you. Now, I know this was tragic and you won't forget this and you're right. Don't. Remember her before this happened but don't use her death to put blame on someone other than herself. She chose to end her life rather than live. There was nothing we could have done to stop that."

Will stood up as Bellamy groaned in pain as he grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry you all had to learn the harsh truth this way, but Earth isn't the Ark. It's high time you understand that now." Will said as he got back on Ace. "I'll see you back at camp."

Octavia walked over and held her hand out as Will grabbed her and hoisted her up. Will turned the reign as Ace turned around and walked back into the woods. Will and Octavia rode through the woods in silence with the only noise being bugs or the crunch of leaves and dirt.

"You ok, Octavia?" Will asked.

"I'm ok. I still can't believe she would kill herself." She said.

"I've seen it before. People who couldn't handle a situation decide to take their lives than try and survive." Will said as Octavia could tell what he said before wasn't easy based on his tone.

"Are you ok?" Octavia asked as Will nodded.

"I'm fine. I keep forgetting that this is all new to you." Will said as he took a deep breath. "I had to learn these lessons the hard way. At the expense of someone I cared about."

"What happened?" Octavia asked.

"It was a few months ago. My teacher, Yao Fei, I told you about him." Will said as she nodded. "We were on a regular scout mission near the Trikru border. We took a break to hunt and get food and I got careless. I got complacent and let my guard down when 10 Azgeda warriors crossed the border in the hopes for some live practice with anyone they could find, and they found me."

"Azgeda, the Ice Nation, right?" She asked.

"Yes, to the Northwest area by the Lake People. All the clans have their quirks and can be difficult, but the Ice Nation is the worst. The Queen is ruthless, homicidal, and her people share her view on life. They've attacked Trikru for years in hopes of taking their land and countless innocents have lost their lives. They were last clan to join the Coalition and even then, they've been disrespectful and don't follow the Commander's orders like they should. It won't be long before they try and start another war." Will said as he had fought so many Azgeda warriors that he lost count. "Anyway, because I got careless they managed to take me prisoner. They were going to take me back to Queen Nia and I would be dead."

"What happened?" Octavia asked.

"Before they could take me over the border, Yao Fei came to my rescue. There were 10 of them and 2 of us, nothing Yao Fei couldn't handle on his own, but he took an arrow to the heart that was meant for me." Will said as remembered that day like it was yesterday. After Yao Fei freed him, the two fought together but while Will took care of two Azgeda warriors, an archer fired an arrow at him which Yao Fei jumped in front of. Seeing Yao Fei take an arrow in the heart sent Will in a rage and he killed all the Azgeda. He held his teacher and friend in his arms as he died.

"I'm sorry, Will. I wish I could have met him." Octavia said.

"I held my friend in my arms as he died. He's dead because I made a mistake and let my guard down. I'm not going to let that happen again." Will said to himself.

"That's why you've been so hard on us." Octavia said as Will nodded.

"None of you can understand the dangers that you'll face here. The trails, the tribulation…it can destroy you." Will said as they made it back to camp. Everyone saw Will and Octavia get back and gathered around as Will got off the horse. "That's why I want to make sure you're all ready for when that happens."

Will helped Octavia off the horse and set him up by the side of the dropship. He made sure Ace was secure and took off his saddle, so he would be comfortable. Will looked around at the 100 and decided to tell everyone what happened. "Miller, Jasper, gather everyone up." Will said as they motioned for everyone to gather around the large fire in the center of camp.

"Everyone listen up. After what happened today, it's clear that the way things have been going in this camp is about to change. You're no longer, children. That stopped the second you came down on the dropship. No more parties, no more laying around and no more crowd-controlled frenzy. We're not animals, we're people and there are rules. After what happened today showed the Clarke and Bellamy aren't ready to lead you, I'm in charge. Anyone else want to try and be leader? Step forward, now." Will said as no one stepped forward either out of respect or fear.

"All right. Things are going to change. It won't be easy, but I can guarantee all of you that if you listen to me, you'll survive. There will be rules that no one is exempt from. First, killing one another is not acceptable. I don't care what problems or issues you may have with one another, but you can't kill someone because you feel slighted. Murder will be punished by banishment. Stealing will also be punished by banishment. None of us have anything of worth and everything we hunt and find will be shared equally. Everyone will contribute and work in some way, shape, or form." Will told them as they all nodded to the rules.

"I got back from negotiating a treaty with the grounders that says they won't attack us so long as we keep to ourselves. If we do that, they'll leave us alone." Will said as everyone was happy that they didn't have to worry about being killed by the Grounder. "There will be some stipulations, like us making extra food and clothing as tribute for being on their land but that seems like a fair trade off to me. I'll be teaching you all how to hunt and how to fight. Let's show those high and mighty on the Ark that they didn't make a mistake by sending us down here like guinea pigs. That we're not disposable garbage for them to use. Let's show them that when they get down here, we know more than they do, that they'll need us as much as we need them."

Everyone shouted and agreed with Will. "Let's show them that the 100 are stronger than they are." Will said as everyone cheered. "All right, everyone get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Everyone went back to what they were doing before whether it was hanging out by fires or making more weapons. Will smiled as he saw how everyone had listened to him and now things would be a lot easier. He saw Finn, Clarke, and Bellamy walk back into camp but rather than deal with them now, he, Octavia, and Jasper walked into the dropship to check on how Monty was doing with the communication system.

"How's it going, Monty?" Will asked as Monty was adjusting some wires to his makeshift communications device.

"Just about finished. Those spare parts you got me helped speed this up. I think I managed to rig up a pretty decent communications system." Monty said adjusted wristband frequency as Clarke and Finn walked in.

"Will it let us talk to the Ark?" Clarke asked.

"No. More like Morse code. I already rigged up a message." Monty said as he held the last plug that needed to make the thing work as he looked at Will. "Want to do the honors, captain?"

Will smirked as he took the wire and Monty pointed to the port, so Will plugged it in, only when he did all the wristbands in camp short circuited and shut off. "What happened?" Clarke asked as Monty looked.

"It didn't work. I think we short circuited all the wristbands." Monty said as everyone felt defeated. Finn walked out of the dropship as Clarke followed him and Will exhaled and rubbed his forehead. "I screwed up."

"You did the best you could, Monty. It's not your fault. We'll have to try something else. For now, get some sleep. Think of something else in the morning." Will said as Monty nodded and walked out to his tent as Will looked at the communications things and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Will said as Octavia walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I know how much this must have meant to you. Wanting your friend Raven to know your alive." Octavia said as Will looked at her and cracked a small smile.

"She thinks I've been dead for 3 years, maybe it's best to leave it that way. Just wish she didn't have to die up there while I'm down here." Will said.

"Do you…regret coming down here?" Octavia asked as Will looked at her and smiled.

"No. If I could have done things differently, maybe have Raven come down with me…but no. I don't regret coming down. Earth…now earth is my home. More so than the Ark ever was." Will said as he cupped her face and she leaned into his hand. "And I wouldn't have met you."

Octavia smiled as she leaned into his hand. "And you guys would be lost without me." Will said as she punched him in the gut, causing him to chuckle.

"Way to kill a mood." She said as Will leaned in and kissed her as she kissed back. "Never mind."

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Will said as he walked over to the corner in the dropship and took off his quiver, bow, and sword. Octavia grabbed the fur blanket and walked over as Will sat down and she sat down next to her and put the blanket over the two of them. Will leaned his head back as Octavia rested her head on his shoulder and the two drifted off to sleep.

Line Break xxxxx

Unbeknownst to Will and the 100, Dr. Griffin had set a plan in motion to send down a pod to earth with the help of Raven Reyes, Will's best friend. The plan was to make a drop pod that would survive the trip down to Earth so they could check on the 100 and radio back to the Ark and stop the death of people to save oxygen. Unfortunately, that plan hit some snags in their attempt to get parts for the pod that led to Raven heading down to Earth by herself and Dr. Griffin being arrested.

Raven was in a space suit and her pod had jettisoned from the Ark and was on the way to Earth. She looked at the controls in her pod as she was nearing the earth's atmosphere.

"Ok. RCS valve…open." Raven said as her breathing got more erratic, but she quickly tried to calm herself down and continued. "RCS thrust pressure good. Altitude…good. Heat shield…good."

Raven grabbed a handle with a label that said _kiss your ass goodbye_ and took a breath. "Don't let me blow up." She said to herself pulled the level and the thrusters on the pod sent her straight to the planet as she got caught in the Earth's gravity and her speed began increasingly exponentially. She began to freak out as a control panel sparked and the pod began to shake.

A loud boom filled the air that caused Will to jump up from his sleep. The sound woke him and probably everyone else in the camp up as he and Octavia walked out of the drop ship and saw drop pod falling from the sky as its parachute deployed, and its speed decreased.

"Check it out." "They're coming to help us." "Please tell me they brought down some shampoo." People said as Will looked at the pod and saw it was going to land about 10 miles from camp, near the river.

Will looked at everyone in the camp who had hopeful eyes as he walked back into the dropship to grab the map that was in his pack and noted where the drop pod was likely to land. "All right, everyone listen up. No one leaves camp now. It'll be sun up in a few hours, until then no one leaves. If we all go out, we'll end up getting lost." Will told them.

"We can't just leave the pod there." Jasper said.

"And we're not. I'm trained to maneuver through the woods at night, none of you are. I'll head to the pod now and secure it, check what they sent and bring back what I can. When the sun comes up, I'll organize a party and we'll bring everything back but until then just stay put. Is that understood?" Will asked as everyone nodded and went back to their tents. "Miller, Monty, you're in charge. Keep everyone here and stay safe."

They nodded as Will walked over to the dropship and grabbed his pack, quiver, bow, and sword and then walked outside.

"I'm coming with you." Octavia said as she walked up to him, carrying her makeshift sword.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Will asked.

"I did. But you might need help with the supplies and someone to watch your back." Octavia said as she was ready. "Whatever you say I'm still going. I'm just as stubborn as you are."

"Yeah, I got that by now." Will said as he walked over to Ace's saddle and pulled out the machete/sword and its sheath. "Here, take this. It's better than that thing."

Octavia dropped her makeshift weapon and grabbed the sword and put it on her back. "All right. Come on." Will said as they left camp and made their way to the drop pod on foot. Unbeknownst to them that Bellamy had left the camp a little head of them and was running to the pod to get to it before Will and Octavia could. And a little after Will and Octavia left, Finn and Clarke walked back into camp from wherever they were.

They walked into camp to see everyone up and excited. "Looks like everyone's up." Finn said as Fox walked up to them.

"Did you guys see that? You know it's from the Ark, right? It had to be." She said.

"Grab your stuff, let's find out." Clarke said as Monty walked up to them.

"Will said we're not to leave camp. It's too dangerous if we all head out at night. He left to secure the pod and when he gets back, he'll organize a party to go back and get everything we can." Monty told them.

"Guys, have you seen Octavia or Bellamy?" Miller asked as he walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Will left Monty and I in charge until he gets back. I looked around camp and everyone's here except for Octavia and Bellamy." Miller told them.

"Octavia's probably with Will. She's never far from his side." Monty said.

"Then where the hell is Bellamy?" Clarke asked as she walked over to Bellamy's tent and walked in to see one of the girl's Bellamy was sleeping with get dressed.

"Ever hear of knocking bitch?" She said, irritated that she walked in as she covered herself with her shirt. "Oh, great it's a free show. Anyone else care to take a look?"

"Where the hell is Bellamy?" Clarke asked.

"He took off a while ago." She said as Finn looked and saw Bellamy's gear was gone.

"Gear's gone." Finn said.

"He didn't listen to Will. Whatever's on that pod he wants it. We need to get there before he does." She said as she walked out of the tent and grabbed a knife.

"I should have known he'd leave camp and go for that radio." Clarke said, angry at herself.

"How are you supposed to know?" Finn asked.

"Because he's spent every single minute down here making sure no one on the Ark finds out we're alive." Clarke said.

"It doesn't mean you can predict what he'd do. Will's leader now, not you." Finn told her.

"Just because Will's leading doesn't mean that I can slack off. If Bellamy gets that radio, then we'll all suffer. I screwed up and let myself get distracted." Clarke said, disappointed in herself as she and Finn were about to leave camp when Miller stopped her.

"Sorry, Clarke. Will said no one was to leave." He told her.

"Miller, Bellamy's already gone and he's going for that radio. We've got to stop him." Clarke said as Miller hesitated.

"Dammit." Miller said as he let them go.

Bellamy ran through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him on his way to the drop pod. The sun was now up which lit up the forest as Bellamy neared the pod. He kept running and saw the pod had landing in a small clearing. Bellamy walked up and pulled the door open and saw the unconscious occupant inside. He pulled out his knife but saw that whoever was inside was unconscious, so he used his knife to cut the wires on the communications radio. When he cut the wires and pulled the radio off the console, it stopped transmitting. Bellamy was about to run when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Will and Octavia there and Will had an arrow aimed at him.

"Put the radio down." Will warned him.

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" Octavia asked as she saw he was holding the radio.

"Go back to camp, Octavia." Bellamy told her.

"No. I'm not leaving. You came to get whatever was in that pod. You always want to play big brother, huh? Well guess what? Jokes on me because you're just a selfish dick." Octavia said.

"I did this for you! To protect you." Bellamy said. "If the Ark finds out we're still alive they'll come down and when they do…I'm dead."

"What did you do?" Octavia asked.

"I shot him. I shot Jaha." Bellamy said, admitting his guilt. "I found out that they were sending you to Earth. I couldn't let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal: do this, kill him and they would get me on the drop ship. And I did it."

"You killed the Chancellor?" Octavia asked.

"He floated our mother. He locked you up. He deserved it." Bellamy told her.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Octavia replied.

"You're right. I made a choice, this is on me." Bellamy said.

"Who gave you the order?" Will asked.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"The order to kill Jaha. Who told you to do it?" Will asked.

"What the hell does that matter?" Bellamy asked as Will walked forward, his arrow aimed at Bellamy's chest.

"Because I'm not letting you destroy that radio. There are 2,000 people on the Ark and I'm not letting your stupid decision risk their lives. Maybe, if we give up who ordered you to do it, they'll be lenient." Will told him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not trusting my life on an if." Bellamy said as he stepped forward only for Will to fire an arrow and it whizzed past his head, scratching his cheek.

"Like I said, I'm not letting you destroy that radio. Now, hand me the radio and tell me who told you to kill the Chancellor or you'll find an arrow in your hand before you can think of smashing it." Will warned him as Bellamy looked at the radio.

"Bellamy, listen to him." Octavia said as Bellamy looked at the radio and raised it up to smash it but Will released the arrow and pierced it through his hand, causing him to drop it.

"ARH!" Bellamy shouted as Will ran forward and grabbed the radio as Bellamy pulled the arrow out of his hand. "Dammit."

"Try something like that again, the arrow goes somewhere else." Will said as he took out a roll of bandages from his pack and tossed it to Octavia. "Help your brother."

Octavia nodded as she walked over and began wrapping his hand. "Be grateful your sister is here. I may be unforgiving and dangerous, but I wouldn't rob Octavia of her brother. But consider this your last warning. Do something like that again, my sword takes your hand off." Will looked at the radio and saw that it did suffer some damage, he figured from the rough landing and Bellamy dropping it.

"He's right, you know." Octavia said as she wrapped his hand.

"I made a choice, O." Bellamy said.

"I know. And I can't change that." Octavia said as she stood up and walked over to Will who was checking out the radio. "How is it?"

"It's fine. It suffered some damage from the fall but it might be able to contact the Ark." Will said as he turned it on and saw the battery wasn't going to last long. Once he turned it on, the radio began getting scattered feedback of an incoming transmission but it was too static and unclear to tell what they were saying. "Dammit."

Will turned the radio off and looked at the drop pod. He handed the radio to Octavia as he walked over to pod and looked inside to see the person who came down. They were either dead or unconscious. Will pulled out his knife and cut the seat belt, freeing the occupant as Will pulled him out and laid him on the ground.

"Is he alive?" Octavia asked as Will looked unsure.

"Not sure." Will said as he put his knife away and took the helmet off of the person. Will removed the space helmet and he saw a familiar looking brown haired, dark skin girl that he had known his entire life. "Raven?"

"Raven, as in your friend Raven?" Octavia asked as Will nodded.

"Yeah. I'd know her anywhere." Will said as he checked for a pulse and got one. He leaned down, put his ear to her mouth and could hear breathing. "She's alive, just unconscious. Probably from the landing. Raven, come on. Wake up."

Will gently shook her awake and looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt or bleeding and other than the cut on her head, there weren't any cuts or blood pools on her suit so that was a good thing. "Come on, Raven. Wake up. I know you're tougher than this. You're the girl who singlehandedly knocked out that thug Jones and got us rations for a week. A little re-entry won't take you out. Wake up."

Will shook her slightly as he heard Raven groan in pain. She opened her eyes and was hit with a bright light, causing her to shut them. She blinked her eyes, letting them adjust to the light when she saw clear blue sky with clouds, green trees, the sounds of birds and rushing water, a girl maybe 2 years younger than her looking over her along with her dead best friend, Will. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Raven said as she groaned in pain as she raised her hand to touch her head and saw the blood.

"That can't be good." Raven said as she blinked her eyes and still saw Will there. "I must be dreaming if I'm seeing Will again."

"You're not dreaming, Ray." Will said, using her childhood nickname which caused Raven to look at him. "If you still don't believe its me, then allow me to prove it. We grew up together and kept each other alive. Your mom may have checked out but I didn't leave you behind. When my parents died after the getting sick, you made me keep hope, telling me that _unless my heart stops we don't give up fighting_. And you call me…Willy."

Will said that reluctantly as he hated that nickname, causing Octavia to chuckle and Raven to realize that it was Will. "Will?" Raven asked as Will nodded.

"It's me. You're on Earth, Raven." Will said as he helped her stand up.

Raven steadied her feet as she looked at Will and glared at him before punching him across the face. "Ok, I deserved that." Will replied as Raven then punched him again and then began slamming her fists against his chest.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Raven shouted as she slammed her fists repeatedly as tears dropped from her eyes as she released 3 years of emotion at her best friend who she thought was dead but was actually alive and on earth.

She slowed down and collapsed into his chest, crying her eyes out as Will held her close and felt relieved that Raven was alive and ok. "I'm sorry, Ray." Will said to her as he held her close.

Raven backed away and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "H-how are you alive? I mean, they told me you were sent to the skybox and got floated. Jaha told me." Raven said as Will nodded.

"I know, I told him to tell you that if something went wrong. The last time you saw me I didn't go to medical. I came to Earth." Will told her.

"How? Why?" Raven asked.

"For the same reason you probably came down, the Ark is dying. I found out three years ago and tried to tell the council but they didn't believe me, and to keep me from telling anyone and causing a panic they were going to arrest me. Instead, I offered to come down to the earth to see if it was survivable and it was but the monitor bracelet I was wearing broke when I came down and they thought I was dead." Will said as he told her.

"But why? Why would you come down?" Raven asked.

"I figured it was better than dying in the cold vacuum of space." Will said as he looked at her. "And to hopefully give you and everyone on the Ark a second shot at living. Everyone on the Ark, especially you deserved a second chance."

"Better to die for something than live for nothing." Octavia said as Will smiled.

"Well, that's a pretty good excuse but don't think that let's you off the hook so easy for making me think you were dead this whole time." Raven said as Will nodded.

"And I wouldn't expect any less from Raven Reyes." Will said as she wiped her nose and punched his shoulder.

"Of course, because I'm awesome." Raven said as she raised her arm as Will did the same. They slapped their hands together and then made an X with their arms, both doing their old childhood handshake. "Still can't believe this is earth. Help me out of this thing."

Octavia stepped forward to help her out of the suit as Will turned his head but Raven was wearing her usual clothes under the suit so Will was fine. Once Raven was out of the suit, she felt the chill of the morning air rush over her body. She inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh and clean air of earth for the first time. She slowly spun around with her arms out as she enjoyed the new sensation.

"I dreamed it would smell like this." Raven said as Will and Octavia smiled while Bellamy was off to the side, drowning in his own misery and tending to the arrow wound in his hand. "What's up with the weapons, Will?"

Will was about to answer when he heard the snap of branch and quickly pulled out his bow and pulled out an arrow. He turned around and aimed his arrow at the source of the noise which turned out to be Clarke. "Jesus, Clarke. Say something." Will said as he put the arrow back in his quiver.

"Clarke? Wait, Clarke Griffin?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Clarke said.

"All of this was because of your mom." Raven said, pointing to the pod.

"My mom?" Clarke asked when Will heard more noise coming from the forest so he quickly pulled out another arrow and aimed it at the forest.

"Whoever's out there, come out now!" Will shouted as they waited and Finn ran out of the woods.

"It's me, don't shoot!" Finn said as he walked out of the woods with his hands up but stopped once he saw Raven. "Raven!"

"Finn!" Raven shouted as she ran towards him and into his arms. Clarke looked with a saddened expression and saw that Finn and Raven were more than friends. "I knew you couldn't be dead."

"Oh, looks like you were right about him." Octavia said to Will.

"Told you so." Will replied as he looked at Clarke and saw the dejected look on her face. "Sorry, Clarke. Guess he never told you."

"You're talking to me again?" Clarke asked as Will walked over.

"I never stopped. Sure, I might have gone a little tough love but it was for your benefit." Will told her as they saw Raven and Finn kiss. "Besides, it didn't take a genius to see what was going on between you two."

"You knew?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah. Raven told me she was dating Finn before I left." Will said.

"How come you never told me?" Clarke asked.

"Wasn't my place to tell. If Finn didn't tell you, that's on him." Will told her.

"How did you get here?" Finn asked.

"You know that big scrap hold, the one on K deck?" Raven asked.

"You built this thing from scraps?" Will asked as he looked at the pod. "Wow, you've still got it, Ray."

"Please like it's hard." Raven said confidently as she nearly fell over.

"A little help." Finn said as Will walked over and helped her over to a nearby boulder.

"Easy, Raven. You have a nasty bump." Will said as he looked it over.

"Let me get something for that." Finn said as he walked over to Clarke who already had a rag out for him. "I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about this." Clarke said.

"I should have told you about her." Finn said.

"We don't need to talk about it. She needs to put pressure on her wound." Clarke said as Finn walked over and put the rag on her head wound.

"Raven, why did you come down now? And why just you?" Will asked.

"It wasn't part of the plan. Clarke's mom and I were planning to come down together. We couldn't wait because the council was voting on whether to kill 300 people to save air." Raven said.

"When?" Clarke asked.

"Today, we have to tell them you're alive." Raven said as Will handed her the radio. "What the hell happened to it?"

"I have a guess." Finn said as he looked at Bellamy who was nursing his hand wound.

"Let it go. Bellamy paid for it, believe me. In more ways than one." Will told them.

"Bellamy Blake?" Raven asked as she looked at him. "They're looking everywhere for you."

"Looking for him, why?" Clarke asked.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha." Raven said as Clarke and Finn looked at him.

"That's why you wanted those wristbands. Needed everyone to think we were dead." Clarke said.

"And all that whatever the hell we want? You just care about saving your own skin." Finn said.

"Jaha deserved to die, you all know that." Bellamy said, justifying his actions.

"Yeah, he's not my favorite person either but he's not dead." Raven said.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"You're a lousy shot." Raven said.

"Cowardly and can't even do the job right." Finn said.

"Enough!" Will told them. "Bellamy did what he did, he had his reasons, he paid for it, believe me. Now drop it. No use in dwelling in the past. We can worry about that later. Now, we need to focus on trying to talk to the Ark."

"Well, it won't be for a while. This thing is smashed pretty good." Raven said as she looked it over.

"Can you fix it?" Octavia asked.

"Maybe, it'll take some time." Raven said as Will stood up and grabbed his bow.

"Let's go. We're heading back to the dropship. Maybe Monty can help Raven patch that thing up and we can contact the Ark. Come on." Will said as he helped Raven stand up. Bellamy got back to his feet as Finn brushed past him.

"Some leader of the people." Finn said.

"Enough, Finn. I said drop it. Stop dwelling on things like a child, move on." Will said as they walked back to the dropship with Will leading, Clarke behind him, followed by Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and then Finn.

They were walking through the woods as Raven was enjoying it for the first time in her life while to everyone it was the new normal. As they walked through the woods, Raven looked at Will and couldn't help but notice the change. Both physically but his personality as well, like he had grown 10 years instead of 3. He was so commanding and authoritative and the weapons made him dangerous. He pulled out his bow and arrow like it was nothing and he had done it 1,000 times.

"Doesn't get old, does it?" Octavia asked as she noticed how Raven was looking around.

"No, it doesn't." Raven said.

"We did the same thing when we arrived. I'm Octavia Blake, by the way." Octavia said, introducing herself.

"Oh, Octavia. I've heard about you. I'm Raven Reyes." Raven said.

"Oh, I know. Will's told me all about you." Octavia said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're the whole reason he did this. It's hard to find someone who's as loyal to someone as Will is to you." Octavia said as Raven looked at Will. "What was he like? Back on the Ark?"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Well, I only know this Will. What was he like when you knew him?" Octavia asked as Raven looked at Will.

"Will and I grew up next to each other. Things were tough but Will and I looked out for each other. We were practically inseparable. Will's the kind of guy that is easy to trust. He was always kind unless he dealt with assholes or people who insulted us or his parents. One thing about Will is that he's loyal. I'd trust him with my life." Raven said as Octavia looked at Will.

"I guess something's never change. Will's the whole reason we're alive now." Octavia said. "Were you and he ever a thing?"

"Excuse me?" Raven asked as she looked at him.

"It's just, the way Will spoke about you…it's kind of hard to think that there wasn't something more." Octavia said.

"Well, we never dated if that's what your asking. Are you and Will together?" Raven asked as Octavia smiled.

"I think we are." Octavia said as Raven looked at her.

"Well, I guess Will hasn't change that much in three years." Raven said as Octavia looked at her. "He always had a thing for girls who could kickass if that sword is any indicator."

Octavia smiled as they kept walking and made it back to camp as everyone gathered around. "Ok, everyone we've got an opportunity here. We might have a way to contact the Ark." Will said as everyone talked amongst themselves, excited about the idea. "Again, let me say that we might have a way. We're still working on it but there's a chance that we can let the Ark know we're alive and save a lot of people up there. But in the meantime, there's still a lot of work to be done around here. Miller, make sure the wall around the camp is finished."

"Right." Miller said.

"Everyone else, finish making tents, rope, and food. I'll have John organize a hunting party later but for now I need volunteers to come with me to the drop pod. It'll have gear and equipment we can use." Will said as about 15 people raised their hands. "All right, grab a weapon and some water. We leave in 30 minutes."

The crowd dispersed and got back to their duties. "Wow, Will. I'm impressed. Who knew you could be the authoritative type." Raven said as Will looked at her.

"Some things have changed, Raven. Monty!" Will called as Monty walked over. "This is Raven, she's from Mecha Station. The radio she brought was busted in the landing, think you can help her fix it. Maybe use your makeshift communication line to boost the signal?"

"Sure thing. It'll be nice to work with an actual radio." Monty said.

"Let's get to it." Raven said as she wobbled a bit as Will caught her.

"Take it easy, Raven. You survived re-entry in a pod built from scraps. You're lucky a headwound is all you suffered. Take it slow." Will said as Raven looked at him.

"You know me better then to ask that." Raven said as she and Monty walked into the dropship.

"Clarke." Will called as she walked over.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Look after her. Make sure she's ok." Will said as she nodded.

"Got it." She said, hesitant about being around Raven after learning about her and Finn.

Finn was about to walk into the dropship when Will grabbed him and turned him around. "Come on, Finn. Make yourself useful. You're coming with us." Will said as he pushed him to the others.

"I'd rather stay here." Finn said.

"Yeah, and I'd rather have access to a real bathroom. Life's full of disappointments. Time to pull your weight. Go." Will said as the group left to scavenge what they could from the pod.

Line Break xxxxx

Will and his group arrived back at Raven's drop pod as he talked them through dismantling and taking all the viable and spare parts they could bring back to camp. They took all the paneling, the seat, the controls which Will managed to remove in one piece, the parachute as well as the electrical wires and the battery.

"Jones, remove the bolts and it'll be a lot easier to carry. Harry, careful with those wires. Its best if we get them in one piece. Watch out with those thrusters, those could come in handy." Will told them as they took apart the pod and put the parts on a makeshift sled to carry back to camp. "Finn, easy with that wrench. We don't need the rocket fuel going boom."

"I'm not an engineer. I'm not use to this stuff." Finn told him.

"Well, it's about time you pulled your weight around here. Between your little excursions into the woods and just sitting around camp, you've been the least productive person here. When you're not with Clarke." Will said as Finn stopped and looked at him.

"If you have something to say to me, why don't you just say it?" Finn told him.

"All right, you've put two people I care about in this stupid love triangle of yours." Will told him.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"Clarke and Raven. I'm not an idiot, Finn. I know something happened between you and Clarke, not to mention that you've been flirting with her and Octavia since you got here. And last I checked when I was on the Ark, you were dating Raven before I even came to Earth. And quite frankly, all of that tells me all I need to know about you." Will told him.

"That's none of your business." Finn said as he walked past but Will stopped him. He grabbed his arm and began squeezing as Finn groaned in pain.

"Raven is my closest thing to family and Clarke is my friend so it is my business." Will told him in an authoritative and threatening tone as he squeezed harder and Finn groaned in pain. "I'm someone who respects a person's privacy and who they share their personal time with. Raven included and I want nothing more than for her to find someone she cares about except when that person can't keep it in his pants."

"I told you it's none of your business. And who are you to judge me." Finn told him as Will squeezed harder and Finn felt like his bones were going to snap in half.

"Listen up, Finn. I care about Raven, probably more than you ever will. I grew up with her, I looked out for her since we were barely old enough to walk and she saved me from taking my own life back on the Ark. I owe everything to her and the whole reason I came down to Earth was to make sure that she had a shot at a new life, something she deserves. So let me make this perfectly clear to you: if you string her along while you see Clarke, something gets broken. You break her heart, I break your neck and coming from me that's no idle threat." Will told him as he squeezed so hard that Finn dropped to his knees. "That's your only warning. I suggest you take it."

Will let go and went back to help the others with the ship as Finn held his arm. Back at camp, Raven was working with Monty on fixing the radio and it was coming along nicely but there was now a problem.

"Dammit." Raven said as she slammed her fist against table.

"Easy." Monty told her as Clarke walked over.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"The transmitter's smashed. Without a new one I'm not going to be able to get the radio working. And unless Will found a part's depot around here, we're screwed." Raven said as Clarke got an idea.

"Art supply store." Clarke said as Monty and Raven looked at her weird. "I know a place you might be able to get a transmitter."

"Great, let's go." Raven said.

"Uh, guys. I don't think Will's going to want any of us out of camp with him gone." Monty said.

"We're on a time table, Monty. If it's to help get the radio working, he'll understand. Come on, Raven." Clarke said as Raven grabbed her jacket and they left camp to find a spare transmitter for the radio. Clarke walked ahead as Raven followed her, taking in the beauty of nature. She stopped as she saw a beautiful pink flower.

"Whoa." Raven said as Clarke stopped to see Raven admiring a flower when she recognized it.

"Raven, stop!" Clarke shouted as Raven stopped just shy of touching the flower.

"What?" Raven asked.

"That flower is extremely poisonous." Clarke told her as Raven backed away. "If it scratched you, you'd be in agonizing pain for weeks. Come on, we need to keep moving."

"Right." Raven said as they kept walking. "How did you know about the flower? Classes from the Ark?"

"No. Will told me. When we first came here, he told us that kind of flower is dangerous in its raw form. He's told us a lot of things." Clarke said as she remembered what he told her about Finn. "He knows a lot of things about Earth."

"Wow and to think he sucked at Earth studies back on the Ark." Raven said as Clarke looked at her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Will wasn't that gifted in terms of academics. He wasn't stupid, he just didn't care unless it had practical applications. Now, engineering and fighting, that's where Will excelled." Raven said.

"I know, believe me." Clarke replied.

"So, how did you know him? You two seem pretty chummy before." Raven asked Clarke.

"When he was cadet on the Ark. And you?" Clarke asked.

"Our whole lives. My mom was AWOL most of my life and when she did show up, it was empty-handed. Pretty sure she had me just to trade in my rations for moonshine." Raven said as they arrived at the bunker. "Will lived next door to me. He shared his rations, remembered my birthday, we got into trouble and he saved my life more than once. He's my family."

"Well, I know he feels the same way. Octavia says that he came down to Earth for you." Clarke said she opened the bunker door.

"I know. Just can't believe it. Hard to believe he's the same guy I use to tease for being so short when we were kids." Raven said as Clarke chuckled. "He found you guys when you came down?"

"Yeah, he looked out for us ever since. Made sure we were safe." Clarke said.

"I'll have to thank him for looking out for Finn." Raven said as Clarke got a bit uncomfortable when he was brought up but she lit some candles and turned on some flashlights. "I didn't think he was still alive but I never lost hope."

"You two were together long?" Clarke asked.

"We started dating shortly before Will came down. When I thought Will was dead…Finn was there for me." Raven said as they began looking through the containers for anything they could use. Raven looked around at the old bunker and was surprised it was in such good shape. "How did you find this place?"

"I didn't. Finn found it." Clarke rummaged through an old container of blankets and papers and found an old RC car toy. "Hey, will this work?"

"Sweet. RF. Radio frequency. If we can just find the controller, we'll be golden." Raven said as they looked through the other containers. Raven looked along a shelf when she saw a small metal two-headed deer carving, like the one around her neck. "Finn made this."

"Huh?" Clarke asked as she saw the deer carving. "Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, we saw this two-headed deer our first day on the ground. Welcome to Paradise, right?"

Raven looked at the carving and began to piece together the circumstances as to its creation when Clarke found the remote control for the car. "Got it." She said.

Raven walked over and took out his tool-knife. "Perfect. Hurry to save the world, right? We're good." Raven said.

"All right, let's go." Clarke said as she blew out the candles and left as Raven took the deer carving with her.

Back with Will, he and his group had stripped the pod of everything and were on their way back to the dropship. A lot of the heavy stuff was put on a giant sled to make it easier to move. Will was carrying a bag of gear on his back and the rest following him when he stopped.

"Will, what's wrong?" Octavia asked as everyone noticed he stopped.

"It's nothing. Octavia, keep everyone moving back to camp. Here." Will said as he put his gear on the sled. "Go, I'll catch up."

"Will, what's wrong?" Octavia asked as Will looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. Just need to have a chat with a friend." Will told them. "I'm fine, go."

The group begrudgingly kept moving as Octavia hesitated but Will motioned her to keep moving and she did. When they were all gone and out of ear shot, Will looked in the tree.

"They're gone, Lincoln. You can come down, now." Will said as a dark clothes figured jumped down from the trees. The figure stood up to reveal he was wearing Trikru colors with war paint and carrying a spear.

"Good to see you, William." Lincoln said.

"You too, old friend." Will said as he walked forward and the two shook forearms. "What brings you here?"

"Something I need to tell you. Indra is readying her warriors and is on her way to the Commander as we speak." Lincoln told him.

"About Skaikru?" Will asked as Lincoln nodded.

"That and something else." Lincoln said as he pulled out a dark orange and sand colored facemask with skull symbol and silver mouth.

"Immortan Joe's war hounds. What, the marauders we fought a year ago?" Will asked as he took the mask and looked it over.

"This was taken from a scout war hound two days ago near the northern border 3 miles from here." Lincoln said as Will eye's widened.

"Two days ago. What are was he doing coming this far south?" Will asked.

"They. There were a dozen scouts. We managed to capture one alive but he wouldn't speak. But Indra can only guess why they came this far south." Lincoln said.

"Because Immortan Joe is finally trying to take on Trikru for its territory." Will said as Lincoln nodded.

"It appears that the Marauders are sick of living in the dead land to the North. They've attacked us for years but now they're trying something bold. Perhaps they saw Skaikru coming down as an omen for battle." Lincoln told him.

"And where Skaikru crashed is the one of the closest settlements to the Northern Border." Will said. "Dammit. If Immortan Joe is going to attack, he'll hit them first before going to TonDC."

"That's what worries Indra. She's leaving for Polis to speak with the Commander about what to do. But I came to warn you. It looks like war is on the horizon, my friend. And your people are stuck in the middle of it." Lincoln told him.

"Thank you, Lincoln. If Indra does have a plan, let me know as soon as you can." Will said as Lincoln nodded. "Live free."

Lincoln shook his forearm. "Die well." Lincoln replied as he then left.

Back at camp, Raven was working on the radio just as Octavia and the others arrived back at camp with the stuff from the drop pod. Clarke saw them come back as she walked into the dropship to see Raven working on the radio.

"Hey, Octavia and the others came back with the stuff from your pod. How's it coming?" Clarke asked as Raven kept working on the radio. "Are you ok? You hardly said a word the whole way back from the bunker."

Raven dropped her tools and stood up to face her, holding the two-headed deer carving with an upset look while Clarke tried to keep a calm demeanor. "Raven…" "Tell me I'm wrong." Raven said. "Tell me Finn didn't make this for you. Tell me you weren't screwing my boyfriend as I was risking my ass to come down here."

"I can't tell you that." Clarke told her, sorry about what happened.

"He made one for me, too." Raven said as she held up her necklace. "Just in case you thought you were special."

Raven turned around and got back to work on the radio. "Do you think I wanted this? I didn't even know you existed. Look, as far as he knew you were dead, Raven or you would have been soon enough. My mom, too, and everyone we ever knew on the Ark and there was nothing we could do to stop it." Clarke said.

"He could have waited more than 10 days." Raven said as she struggled to hold back tears and sat down at her workstation as Clarke turned to leave.

"He's not innocent in all this. He flirted with Octavia too as soon as he got down here." Clarke said as she turned to leave.

"Do you love him?" Raven asked.

"I hardly know him." Clarke said as she left. Raven ripped her necklace off and threw it away as she cried her eyes out.

Clarke walked outside as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes before clearing her throat and readjusting herself. She looked and saw the others organizing the material from Raven's pod when she noticed Will wasn't with them. Clarke walked over to Octavia who was anxiously waiting by the wall.

"Octavia, where's Will?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know. He stayed behind and told us to go ahead." Octavia told him.

"What, why?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know. And I'm worried." Octavia said as Clarke nodded.

"Come on, let's go find him." Clarke said as Octavia nodded and the two were about to leave when Finn saw them.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Will isn't back yet, we're going to go find him." Clarke told him.

"It's too dangerous out there. Will can take care of himself." Finn said.

"That he can but it's nice to know you worry." They heard as everyone looked up to see Will crouched on a tree branch above the camp. "I've been back for at least 3 minutes and no one noticed. If I was someone dangerous, you would be in a lot of trouble."

Will jumped from the tree and landed on the ground with ease as Octavia ran over and hugged him. "What happened?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Just had a conversation with a Trikru member. He's an old friend. He just wanted to talk in private that's all. Don't worry, I'm fine." Will told her as she nodded.

With Will back, Finn pulled Clarke aside to talk to her. "Clarke, we should talk about Raven." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about, Finn." She said.

"I should've told you about her. I didn't think I'd see her again." Finn said.

"But you wouldn't take off your wristband. You had hope. It's ok, I get it. I was around, passably cute, and now it's over." Clarke said as she turned to leave but Finn stopped her.

"Hey, hold on. It's true. I care about Raven. But you and me, we started something." Finn said.

"It's nothing we can't stop." Clarke said.

"Are you sure? Because I'm not." Finn told her.

"Well, I am and it's over." Clarke said as she walked away. Will saw Clarke and walked over to her.

"Clarke, how's Raven?" Will asked.

"She's fine. Her head wound is nothing serious." She told him.

"And the radio?" Will asked.

"Coming along. We found a spare part that Raven needed so it might be ready soon. You'll have to talk to her." Clarke told him.

"Where's you find the spare part?" Will asked.

"There was an old bunker Finn found not far from here. It had what Raven was looking for." Clarke told him as Will nodded.

"Right. And sorry about that. You didn't deserve to be put in the middle of their relationship." Will said as she cracked a small pained smiled. "Well, if it helps I gave Finn a warning that if he strings you and Raven along. Does the bunker Finn found have anything else the camp could use?"

"Some blankets, clothes. Maybe some other supplies." Clarke said as Will nodded.

"All right. Tomorrow I'll arrange a group to head there and bring back everything they can. Mind leading it?" He asked.

"You want me to?" She asked.

"Yeah. You know your way there and you had the role as half-defacto leader before I showed up. But since I'm leading, I'm going to need some second leaders I can trust." Will said.

"And you want me as one of them? Despite what you said about how I've done so far." Clarke said as Will nodded.

"Yes, I do. It was a learning experience, Clarke. A tragic one but nevertheless it showed you that Earth isn't the Ark. To survive down here, especially given how the rest of the people here will view you and the others, you need to have a degree of ruthlessness and strength because it's the only thing people respect down here. But we're not void of empathy." Will told her. "You're smart, you can think fast and you're our resident doctor. But most of all you care about everyone here. Miller's already proven himself so far in a leadership role and so has Monty. And I can use a fourth person I trust."

Clarke thought about it for a second and agreed. "Ok, I'm in." She said as Will nodded. "But what about Octavia?"

"She's the third person I trust. And when Raven gets situated, she'll be the fifth." Will said as Clarke nodded. "Check in with Miller and see how we're doing on food."

"Right." She said as she left. Will then went to check on Raven, missing the glare Finn was sending his way.

Will walked into the dropship to see Raven working on the radio and she now had a large radio station from all the spare parts that were in the ship. "Ray, how's the radio?" Will asked as he walked over.

"Fine. Just, uh…finishing some last minute repairs." Raven said. Will heard the pain in her voice as she worked on the radio. "We should be able to talk to the Ark soon."

"Hey." Will said as he turned her head and saw her puffy eyes. "Hey, it's ok."

Raven shot up and hugged him as Will hugged her close. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder. The scene was familiar to them as it was just like back on the Ark with both of them whenever they went through hard times, and despite the three years of change and being on earth, that wouldn't stop.

"It's ok." Will said as he comforted her. "I'm sorry, Raven."

"Why did this have to happen?" She asked as Will hugged her close and kissed her head.

"I don't know." Will said as they separated from the hug and she looked at him, tears coming down her face. "But Finn's an idiot for putting you through that. Any guy would be lucky to have you and never give up. And if he can't see that, he doesn't deserve you."

Raven managed to crack a smile as Will kissed her forehead. "If you want Finn, you fight for him. And if he feels the same way about you, he'll make the right choice." Will said.

"To be honest, I thought you'd threaten to kill him." Raven said.

"Oh, I did." Will said as she looked at him. "But I also saw how happy he made you. And when I was gone, I know you must have needed someone there and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. All I ever want for you is to have the life you deserve with whoever makes you happy. If Finn makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

Raven smiled as Will wipe a tear from her cheek. "But if he breaks your heart, I'll break his neck." Will said as Raven chuckled and held him close.

"Thanks Will. I'm glad you're alive." She said.

"Me too." Will replied. "So, think you could use a hand?"

"Yeah, if you still remember the basics." Raven said.

"I think I do." Will said as he helped her with the radio. The two friends reminisced and caught each other up on the changes that occurred. Will told Raven about Earth and a very brief story about his adventures including Trikru and the other clans. As they fixed the radio, Will went to get Raven some food and it was a funny reaction to see her trying smoked fish for the first time. After another hour of work, the radio was online and was ready to send a message. Everyone was crowded in the dropship with the rest outside looking in, anxious for what would happen.

Raven finished setting up the transmitter as the signal was strong. "Ok, we're good." Raven said as she handed Will the headset. "Care to do the honors?"

Will smiled as he picked up the headset as Raven turned on the radio and sent out the signal. "This is Will Detmer calling Ark Station. Will Detmer calling Ark Station. Come in, Ark Station. Can anyone hear me? I'm transmitting from the ground. Raven Reyes and the 100 are alive. Can anyone hear me? I repeat this is Will Detmer calling Ark Station. Raven Reyes and the 100 are alive! I repeat the 100 are alive!"

Back on the Ark, Abigail Griffin planned a Hail Mary to prevent the council from killing 320 people on the Ark to extend oxygen. She just needed to hold out until Raven sent out a message from the ground. She believed that Raven was alive along with the 100, including her daughter. She broadcasted her husband's message about the fault in the Ark, hoping that it would inspire everyone to take action and give Raven more time. Kane and the guards immediately stopped her but it was too late as the message had already played through the Ark, and now Kane and Jaha would need to deal with the inevitable fallout. There were technicians and guards running around to prepare for the inevitable riot that would ensue.

"You've taken an impossible situation and made it worse. This will cause a riot." Jaha told Abigail.

"Good, maybe we need one." Dr. Griffin replied.

"Guards are double-strength and on alert station wide. I've posted riot teams in all public areas." Kane told Jaha.

"Any reports of unrest?" Jaha asked.

"Not yet, but people are gathering. There's a crowd 400 strong right outside." Kane said as he then looked at Abby. "That's what you've done."

"All we can do now is determine our best option." Jaha said.

"Options? We have no options. We need time, or everyone on this station is going to die. Either in an uprising or by suffocation. Those are the options she's given us." Kane told him.

One of the guards then came up to speak to Jaha. "Sir, they've sent an emissary to speak with Dr. Griffin."

"All right." Jaha said as he looked at Dr. Griffin. "The people outside are sending someone to talk to you."

They waited and Dr. Griffin recognized the man as the father of a patient of hers. "His daughter's a patient of mine." She said as she walked over to him.

"Hey, doc. I saw your video thing. Crap news it sounds like." He said.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it like that." She told him.

"No good way to hear it, right? Anyway…I'm here to volunteer. I guess you'd call it." He said as he put his ID card on the table.

"Volunteer? For what?" Jaha asked.

"Section 17, sir. Anyway you do the math some of us are gonna have to jump ship if everyone going to make it so…I'm gonna jump." He told them.

"You'd leave Reese without a father?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"This morning you told me my daughter was going blind and there was nothing I could do to help her. Turns out there is. Count me in." He said as he walked away when the speakers in the Ark began to pick up a strange message.

" _Come in…calling—Ark…station. Ark Station."_ They heard as everyone was confused.

"What is that?" Jaha asked as the signal began to clear up and everyone on the Ark heard.

" _Calling Ark Station! The 100 are alive! Can anyone hear me_?" The voice said over the intercoms as Dr. Griffin knew who it was.

"That's Raven. She's alive!" She said as she ran to the communications room as Kana and Jaha followed her.

On the ground, Raven had been adjusting the signal and Will had been speaking for the past five minutes in the hope that it got through. "Again, this is Will Detmer transmitting from the ground. Raven Reyes are the 100 are alive, is anyone receiving me?" Will said into the radio. "Someone pick up the fucking radio!"

"This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Please identify yourself." A voice responded over the radio as everyone was excited they got a response.

"This is Will Detmer. I'm from Mecha Station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The 100 and Raven Reyes are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin and the council, now!" Will shouted.

"Hang on, Will. We're trying to boost your signal." Sinclair said as he and his team were doing their best to isolate and boost the communications signal. "Get him off the Ark-wide channel, this room only. Copy?"

Dr. Griffin, Kane, and Jaha ran into the communications room soon after. "Can she hear me?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"Did you confirm the signal's origin?" Jaha asked.

"Yes, sir. It's coming from earth." Sinclair told him as Jaha and Kane were shocked to think that the 100 were alive.

"Raven, are you there?" Dr. Griffin called into the radio.

"Dr. Griffin, nice to hear from you again." Will replied.

"Who is this? Where's Raven?" Dr. Griffin replied.

"It's me, Dr. Griffin. The kid you sent down three years ago. William Detmer from Mecha Station." He said as Dr. Griffin, Jaha, and Kane were stunned and frozen to hear he was alive and with the 100. "Surprised to hear from me?"

"Will? How are you alive?" She asked.

"I've been alive for the past three years on Earth. The band you gave me broke off shortly after I arrived." Will told her. "Raven's alive and fine. So are the 100."

"Mr. Detmer, this is Chancellor Jaha." Jaha said into the radio.

"Chancellor, nice to hear your voice again. I know it might not be the right time but given how I've been keeping this in for the past three years, I'm confident to say that I was right and you're an idiot." Will said as Raven chuckled. "I've been holding that in for three years but I can tell you and the council that the Earth is survivable."

"Will, is everyone there safe?" Dr. Griffin asked as she waited for a response. "Will?"

"Mom?" Clarke spoke. "Mom, it's me."

"Clarke?" Dr. Griffin called out.

"It's me. I'm fine. The 100 are alive. Will found us when we first landed. He's been keeping us safe." Clarke said as she looked at him. "We'd be dead if it wasn't for him."

"Well, I'm glad we decided to go along with his plan three years ago." Dr. Griffin said.

"Clarke, Mr. Detmer, can you confirm the ground is survivable?" Jaha asked.

"Survivable, yes. Friendly…" Will said as he looked at Clarke. "That's an entirely different and complicated question all together."

Everyone was confused at that statement. "What do you mean?" Kane asked.

"Ah, Kane. Good to hear from you too." Will said in a sarcastic manner. "And what I mean is that I wasn't alone down here for three years. There are other survivors. But that's a conversation for another time. Raven told us about the population reduction to conserve oxygen. Tell me we contacted you in time."

"You did, Will. You did." Dr. Griffin said as she looked at Jaha. They heard Will sigh in relief over the radio. "Just in time."

"Thank god." Will replied. "Now onto the big question: does the Ark have enough to last until you send everyone down?"

Everyone looked at each other, unsure about the answer. "We don't know. But now we have a plan moving forward. And we'll make do with the time we have." Kane said.

"Not exactly an answer but it's the best I'm going to get. Roger that. Just figure out how to get everyone down here." Will told them.

"We will. And you keep the 100 alive." Dr. Griffin said.

"I plan to." Will said.

"Mr. Detmer, is my son there? Can I speak to him?" Jaha asked as he waited for Will to respond. Will looked at Clarke and didn't know what to say but she nodded him and he understood.

"I'm sorry, Chancellor…but Wells is dead." Will said as Jaha's heart broke. "He didn't make it. We've lost a few since we got here."

"I understand." Jaha said as he walked away.

"Will, can I speak to my daughter?" Dr. Griffin asked as Clarke shook her head no.

"She actually just left to help someone with an injury." Will said as Clarke mouthed thank you. "The radio's battery is almost dead so we're going to get spotty connection. Raven plans to patch it into the dropship's power lines to stabilized it. We'll contact you again when we're finished."

Will nodded to Raven who turned off the microphone as Will took off the headset. Everyone was now outside cheering in celebration while Will took out a map from his pocket and looked at the marked border of Trikru territory to the Dead zone, 13 miles north of the dropship. He then took out the Marauder mask Lincoln gave him.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Our problems are only beginning." Will said as he put the mask on the wall and stabbed it in place with a knife. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **I hoped you guys like Chapter 2. It took care of a lot of the earlier plot development in the 100 and now that Raven is here, the story will pick up. I know a lot didn't happen here, but Raven did come down and Will now leads the 100. Obviously, some stuff stayed the same like Atom, Wells, and Charlotte's death but things have changed as well like Will leading the 100, making a temporary ceasefire with Trikru and contacting the Ark before they kill people to save oxygen. Again, having a character like this with them would change things.**

 **With the temporary ceasefire, Will and the 100 will face a different kind of enemy at the end of season 1. I had the idea of the Marauders after watching Mad Max: Fury Road, it's a good movie if you haven't seen it so go watch it. In the canon, the Dead Zone does have nomads like Emori but Immortan Joe and his group are much bigger than a typical band of raiders. And it's a threat that Will and the 100 will have to deal with.**

 **Next Chapter, Will leads the 100 and begins to transform them from trouble-making teens into warriors. And they're gonna need it because while they may have contacted the Ark and let them know they're alive, their troubles are far from over.**

 **William Detmer: Again, think of Will's physical appearance as Oliver from Season 1 of Arrow. Hairstyle, build and scars included. His outfit is Prometheus's from Season 5 and his bow is Oliver's from season 6.**

 **Pairings: Will x Octavia (Confirmed)**

 **Maybe: Clarke, Raven, Lexa.**

 **1). The sword is the one Octavia gets in Season 1 and uses during Season 2.**

 **Changes to the canon:**

· **Sending Will down two years and 8 months before the 100.**

· **Raven and Will grew up together and she dated Finn shortly before Will was sent down.**

· **In this story before the 100 came down, the reapers only attacked at night. It's only after they came that they started to attack during the day.**

· **Indra and Trikru (Grounders) aren't immediately hostile to the 100.**

· **Will leads the 100**

· **The Marauder's in the Dead zone to the North of Trikru territory banded together to form one giant war clan under their leader, Immortan Joe.**

· **I'm not sure about the area and spacing, because it's not explicit on the show, but the dead zone and the city of light, should be north of Trikru territory. And the dropship is the closest settlement to the northern border. Azgeda is Northwest, just skirting the Dead zone border. Again, the locations and maps aren't the best for this kind of thing.**

· **Will and the 100 manage to contact the Ark and prevent the sacrifice to extend oxygen**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any other properties mentioned in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners. I'm just a fan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 2 of the Volunteer. Will is now leading the 100 and has managed to keep everyone together, reunite with his best friend, and contact the Ark to let them know they're alive to save a lot of people. Now, they deal with the elements, an uneasy truce with Trikru and the looming threat of marauders to the North. It's up to Will to keep 100 together and turn them from teenagers into warriors. Enjoy!**

 **The Volunteer: Earth fights back**

The aftermath of Raven's descent to Earth did a lot to boost morale with the 100. With her coming down, Will was reunited with his best friend and knowing that she was safe was a good thing for him, mentally. And with her came down a radio that allowed them to contact the Ark and save 320 people from being killed. It also let the Ark know that the earth was habitable, and they could start coming down. It was great for most of the 100 who had parents or friends on the Ark as they now were going to be coming down soon. But to Will, it was as much a blessing as it was a curse.

Raven coming down and saving the Ark was the blessing, but Lincoln's information was the curse. If Immortan Joe sent 10 scouts this far south, he was definitely going to be making a move for Trikru territory and kill anyone who got in his way. And right now, the dropship and the 100 were closest to the border which meant Joe would attack them. If any rogue hunter or warrior from Trikru didn't try first. A war was coming, and Will knew he had to be ready. Everyone in the camp was sleeping as the moon shined high in the sky, it's light and the stars the only source of visibility at night. Will was in his tent which was by the dropship and where Ace was saddled. Clarke and the others had made him a tent when he went to visit TonDC before the whole Charlotte incident. Will was sleeping in a makeshift bed with the fur blankets to keep him warm and a small coal fire to heat the tent. Octavia had come when most of everyone was sleeping to join him.

Will laid back and he stared up at the ceiling to his tent, unable to sleep. Octavia was cuddled up next to him, lying down on his bare chest. Will smiled as he looked down at her, her hair covering her face. Will knew he wouldn't fall asleep, so he carefully and slowly got up and laid Octavia on the bed. He put on his shirt, armor and grabbed his gear to do some training. He put another log on the fire in his tent to keep Octavia warm and then left. He walked through the empty camp and went into the woods to do some training. He stretched and then began to climb the nearest tree. When he found a sturdy enough branch, he began doing pull ups.

After some pull ups and upside-down curl ups, he went for a run through the woods. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch and when he was out of space, he jumped to the ground and ran through the woods with the skill and grace of someone who has done so all his life. He vaulted over a log and rolled to his feet when he stopped, his hearing picked up the sound of footsteps. Three sets of footsteps to be precise so Will slowly unsheathed his sword and held it at his side. Will then ducked as a circular throwing blade whizzed past his head and hit the tree. Will threw two of his throwing stars behind him and he hit someone from the shout of pain he heard. Will then ran forward and rolled to avoid a spear as he then engaged two dark figures with swords. Will blocked a sword to the gut and kicked his attacker back. He then disarmed the other fighter, did a scissor takedown placed his blade at his attacker's throat when he noticed it was a Trikru warrior based on the clothing.

Will then looked up and saw it was Tristan, another of Trikru's leaders who he kicked away, and another warrior was limping up to them with Will's throwing stars in his leg. "What the hell are you doing here, Tristan?" Will asked as he got off the warrior.

"A simple training exercise. What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"The same." Will said.

"Ah, I guess Yao Fei did instill some warrior traits in you…before you couldn't save him." Tristan said as Will glared at him. When Will was taken in by Indra, Tristan was one of the few people who didn't like him and even though he proved himself a warrior and valuable ally several times, his opinion didn't change.

"What do you want?" Will asked.

"What makes you assume I want anything?" Tristan asked.

"You always want something. If it's a fight, then let's continue and I'll beat you again." Will said, causing Tristan glared at him.

"I've heard more of your people have come down. I came to see if it was true." Tristan said.

"And if it was?" Will asked as Tristan held up his sword.

"To take care of them." Tristan said. Will pointed his sword at him, ready to kill him if necessary.

"If you want them you go through me. Indra and Anya promised me a truce for the moment." Will told him.

"So, they have. But Indra won't be able to protect you forever." He said.

"I don't need her to protect me. I can take care of myself and until the day when Indra herself or the Commander tells me otherwise, Skaikru are under my protection." Will warned him.

"Bold words from a single warrior." Tristan said as Will twirled his sword in his hands.

"A warrior who can take you on. Now leave, Tristan. If anyone of Skaikru so much as gets a paper cut from you or anyone you send, then they won't live to see winter." Will warned him. "Jus drein jus daun." _(Blood must have blood)_

"You'd better pray that the Commander heeds Indra's tale. Or your blood will flow with Skaikrus." Tristan said and he and his men left.

"Dammit." Will cursed himself. He figured something like this would happen. Now he had to worry about a possible attack from a bloodthirsty warrior like Tristan on top of Immortan Joe's war hounds. Will needed to shore up the defenses of the camp. He grabbed his gear and went back to his home in the old RV. He dropped down and grabbed all the extra rope, spikes, snare wires and explosive pouches he made over the years in a bag to make traps around the camp. Will put them in a bag but stopped when he saw an old drawer. He knelt and opened the draw to see an old sight he hadn't touched in two years. It was the drawer that held the weapons he took from the Mountain Men. The 5 assault rifles and pistols along with the belts of ammo, an old breathing mask he took off one of the dead bodies, a belt of 5 smoke grenades, a belt of 6 explosive grenades, and two knock-out gas grenades. He picked up one of the assault rifles and they were caked in dust. He blew some of the dust off as he pulled the slide back and pulled the trigger, hearing an old clink of the firing mechanism. To his surprise it seemed to be working but with the dust and years of not taking care of it, he doubts it would function.

There were only three intact rifles, the other two he took apart for building parts or components for his trick arrows. Will moved the rifles away to reveal an oil-coated clothed package and opened it to reveal two pistols. The oil was an attempt to see if it could keep the guns intact, but he wasn't a weapons engineer, so he had no idea. He took one pistol and put it in his belt and grabbed the belt of smoke, explosive and knock-out grenades along with one belt of ammunition. He also grabbed a spare quiver filled with his unique trick arrows. It was time to do some creative tinkering and lay some traps.

Will spent the next several hours through sunrise making rope snares, spike traps, and trip wires within a 3-mile radius of the camp with a heavier focus in the Northern area. The rope snares would dangle people in the air while the spike traps and trip wires would take them out. Will felt kind of like an evil genius as he laid out the traps, but he had to take measure to make sure that the others were kept safe.

After hours of setting up the traps, he returned to the camp to finished building the smoke house and the food storage hut along with a small vegetation garden in the corner where they'd plant food seeds for herbs, vegetables, and fruit. He went hunting and returned with a nice size deer that was grazing and placed the meet in the smoke house. He'd set up another hunting trip later, but they were fine for a few days. Will sat down by the fire and saw the sun just start to peak out beyond the horizon. He took out the old topographical map that he had drawn over. He marked the dropship and the northern border to the Dead zone and then began marking all the places he made traps. All in all, he laid about 50 traps in total through a 3-mile radius of the camp with the majority focused to the North, but he'd have to try and make more.

Will kept looking over the map when he heard movement behind him. "Couldn't sleep?" Will asked as the person sat down next to him and it was Clarke.

"No. A lot on my mind. What about you?" She asked. "Where's Octavia?"

"She's sleeping. She looked too comfortable to move." Will said as he marked another spot on his map.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Long enough." Will said as she looked at him. "I couldn't fall asleep, so I spent my time doing something useful. I finished the smoke house, the storage hut, and the garden. The deer meet should almost be ready soon. We'll have enough food for a while."

"How did you do this without any rest?" She asked.

"I was motivated." Will said and he marked another spot on the map that he could place a trap. Clarke looked over and saw him marking his map with a giant circle around the camp with the primary focus being to the north.

"What is all that?" She asked.

"Precautions. Traps set up around the camp." Will said.

"I thought you said that there was a truce with the people here." Clarke said as he looked at her.

"For now. But some of them aren't too fond of following those kinds of orders. And they're not the only threat." Will said, looking at the Dead zone marker on his map.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked as Will sighed.

"When I didn't come back with Octavia, I said I had to talk to a Trikru member, right?" He said as she nodded. "Well, he had some disconcerting news to tell me."

"What news?" They heard. They turned to see Octavia walk over with the blanket around her shoulders.

"Octavia, I thought you were sleeping." Will said.

"I woke up to get a drink when I noticed you weren't there. What news?" She asked as she sat down next to him. Will then took out his notebook and turned to a page with a unique skull image on it.

"The Trikru member told me that ten war scouts crossed the northern border. Warhounds of Immortan Joe." Will said like it mattered but they were confused.

"Who's Immortan Joe?" Octavia asked.

"A man who has escaped death countless times that people thinks he can't be killed." Will said and they could hear the fear in his voice. "A man who was cast out from his village at a young age for his crimes and banished to the Dead Zone. A desert that stretches for miles around where people go to die. But instead of dying, he banded all the marauders, bandits, and wanderers of the Dead Zone to form a fierce army. Even before I arrived, he's attacked the surrounding nations dozens of times to take food, weapons, resources, and slaves. I fought against his raiding party once and saw him. I shot an arrow in his head and saw him get up like it was nothing."

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything." Octavia said as Will looked at her.

"There are few things in this world that I'm afraid of. Immortan Joe is one of them." Will said and they realized that is Will was afraid of this man, he was someone to be feared. "If he sent ten war scouts down south then he's planning something big. And my guts tells me that he's planning to storm through the entire area and take it for himself."

"And I'm guessing that's not the only bad news." Octavia said.

"If he does march south, the dropship is the closest settlement to the border at 13 miles." Will said.

"Jesus." Octavia said.

"So, that's why you couldn't sleep, and you were up all night making those traps." Clarke said as she looked at his map.

"Surviving is no longer the issue. Immortan Joe isn't someone who can be reasoned or bartered with. He'll just march his warhounds through the area, kill anyone and enslave the ones he doesn't." Will said. "And he's not a simple maniac with an army of men with swords. He has cars and vehicles."

"Vehicles? How?" Clarke asked.

"My best guess. Immortan Joe stumbled on an old military base in the Dead Zone and eventually learned how to use the damn things." Will told them as he remembered when he fought against Joe's raiding party. He was shocked to see actual cars and trucks drive through the Dead Zone and into the area. The only reason they pushed the raiders back was that Will used his explosive trick arrows to destroy the vehicles but nearly got himself killed in the process. "Those vehicles alone make him deadly and dangerous but if he's planning on massing in force against us, he'll steamroll us in a traditional fight."

"So, what do we do?" Octavia asked.

"Indra, the head of my people is on her way to speak to the Commander. Hopefully, the Commander will muster an army to face against Immortan Joe. The Commander understands the threat he presents. Time will tell but I'm not sure time is on our side." Will said as he stared into the fire. "We have to be ready."

"Well, now that the radio is up and running, the Ark is coming down. Maybe that'll even the odds." Clarke said as Octavia stood up and walked back to Will's tent.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Will said. "In the meantime, we reinforce our position here. We'll let the others wake up later but starting tomorrow, the real training begins."

"How about now?" Will heard as he turned to see Octavia dressed with her sword on her back. "Let's get started."

Clarke chuckled and Will smirked. He stood up and put his book away. "All right. Let's me show you how to use that thing." Will said as he looked at Clarke. "You're not out of this either, Clarke. The real training begins now. Your teacher, the Nat Pakstoka slayer."

Will trained Clarke and Octavia in hand-to-hand combat and to say he was rough was an understatement. Morning came as some of the 100 began to wake up and were greeted with the sounds of clanging metal and groans of pain. Raven and Finn were among the people who woke up and when they walked out of their tent they saw Octavia and Clarke fighting against Will. Both were using weapons as Will instructed them on their use and how to fight.

Octavia rushed forward to stab him, but Will knocked the blade forward and pushed her to the ground. Will then turned and blocked three sloppy strikes from Clarke's sword, disarmed her, grabbed her arm, and threw her onto her back. Octavia got back up and charged at him but Will ducked her under swing and kicked her feet out from under her. Octavia groaned in pain as Will sheathed his sword and helped her up.

"Never charge in a fight like that. You charge like that, it makes it easier for your opponent to target your legs and if you lose those in a fight, you're done for." Will said as she nodded.

"Got it." She said, stretching her body and feeling the bruises from the training. Will then helped Clarke to her feet as she tried to catch her breath.

"And you? You need to stop hesitating. Hesitation gets you killed." Will said as Clarke looked at him. "Kind and caring won't work in a fight, Clarke. You strike hard, strike fast, and without mercy because the person you're fighting won't show you any."

Clarke nodded as she managed to get to her two feet. Will saw how tired they were from the two hours of training and decided to give them a break. "Grab a weapon and come over. Combat training starts now." Will said and some of the 100 grabbed weapons and joined the training while Octavia and Clarke sat down and rested. Finn walked over and handed Clarke a canteen.

"Clarke, you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she took the canteen to replenish her fluids and then handed it to Octavia.

"I can't believe Will did that to you two." Finn said.

"I asked him to." Octavia said as she gulped down the water and then stood up. "Its combat training. We all need it."

"Now we don't. We're fine here and the Ark is coming down. Not everything in this world has to be settled by violence." Finn told her.

"Moving speech." Octavia stood up and sheathed her sword. "But not everyone thinks like you do, Finn."

Octavia walked back over to training as Clarke stood up and walked away when Finn walked in front of her. "Clarke, come on. You've got to agree with me here. Fist fighting was one thing but with the weapons. Will's taking things too far." Finn told her.

"He's just trying to be prepared. There's a lot of threats out there." Clarke said as Finn looked at her.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, Finn." She said and walked away.

The rest of the hundred began to wake up and went through their morning rituals and began to settle in their roles. Guards were set up along the wall at their towers and sections while Will organized people to move the meat from the smoke house to the storage hut. He then had people collect berries, roots, and nuts that Will showed them were edible and safe to eat and they began organizing them into ration packs. Will had Miller organize a hunting party to go get fish from the river and any other meat they could hunt along with setting up the animal snares as well. Another group went to the waterfall to get more water for the camp and Will had Clarke lead a group to get everything they could from the bunker Finn showed her. When they came back, Will wanted to meet with Miller, Monty, Octavia, Clarke, and Raven in the dropship to talk about the camp.

"Ok, so what's the situation with the camp?" Will asked.

"The wall's completely built and we've started digging tunnels and bunkers around that will let us in and out." Miller said.

"Nice. Food stock?" Will asked.

"After our trip to the river, we've got enough meat for a few weeks if we ration. We have a crew storing nuts, roots, and berries. Not exactly tasty but they'll keep us alive. We've also started planting the seeds but it'll be a while before they start growing. We're stock up on water for now." Monty said.

"Ok, we'll set up another fishing trip and I'll have Murphy take out a hunting expedition later. The more we hunt, the more we can smoke and stock for later. Clarke?" Will asked.

"We managed to bring some extra clothes and blankets from the bunker that Finn found. We shared it equally among everyone and the furniture that was there was put in some of the tents. The food was bad but there was a lot of other supplies we have now that will help, including an old medical kit. The medicine is bad but it had some bandages and other things. We'll make do." Clarke said.

"All right. Clarke, I want you on the next fishing trip. Red Seaweed grows in the rivers and once it's turned into a paste it's a very useful ointment for healing. Along with some of the other native plants once dried or turned into liquids. I'll give you a list later." Will said as she nodded. "Raven, how's everything with the Ark?"

"Radio silence at the moment. Not a peep. Guess the council has their hands full with the revelation that the earth is survivable. The only thing that they've been transmitting is crappy music." Raven said.

"Right. Keep watch over it for the time being. Something tells me we'll be getting a call from them soon." Will said as she nodded. "Ok, now that the logistics are taken care of, we need to think about the security of the camp."

Will took out a makeshift map of the dropship and its surrounding area where all his traps were marked. "I set up a perimeter of traps, snares, and wires within a 3-mile radius of the area. It's for our protection so let everyone know that. No more wandering out into the woods unsupervised. It's likely to get them killed." Will said.

"Why would it get them killed?" Raven asked.

"Because the traps I set aren't the maiming kind, they're the killing kind." Will told them. "This is serious. If anyone wanders out the wrong way pass the perimeter, they're likely to get a spike into their side or an arrow in their leg. No more unsupervised journey's outside the perimeter. Just because I managed to negotiate a truce, doesn't mean every single hunter or warrior is going to honor it."

"Would they really do that even though your leader said there was a truce?" Octavia asked.

"The more bloodthirsty ones yes, but it would be a few. Some of them aren't as fond to outsiders so we can't take any chances. If any of the 100 wander too far from the camp, they won't be so lucky. So, from now on no unsupervised trips out there. We move out in groups to hunt and gather food but that's it." Will said as everyone agreed.

"What about when the Ark inevitably sends down more people?" Clarke made a valid question.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Something tells me that when more people from the Ark come down, the rest of the Coalition won't take kindly to the new visitors. They'll be gearing up for war when that comes." Will said.

"So, what are our options?" Raven asked.

"Depending on how things go with us, I might be able to talk to the Commander of the Grounders. She likes me so I might be to get her to listen but it'll take a hell of a lot of convincing." Will told them. "All right, that's it for now. Get back to what you were doing before."

Miller and Monty left the tent while Octavia, Clarke and Raven stuck around. Raven looked at Will and saw him staring intently at the map of the surrounding area. "Will, what's wrong?" Raven asked as Will looked at her.

"Nothing right now. I'm just waiting for the pin to drop. Raven, let me know if the Ark calls for me. Something tells me they're gonna want to talk to me." Will said as she nodded.

"Right." Raven said and walked over to the radio console that now had a video interface she managed to rig up.

"Everything ok, Will?" Octavia asked but he shook his head no. .

"Three years I spent here, and I knew Joe would try and make war. Three years I've waited for him to march his army across the Dead Zone and begin his war that everyone said was coming. And now here it comes, and he has to do it when the people I care about are here." Will said as Octavia walked over and rubbed his shoulder. He reached up touched her hand.

"Hey, you couldn't have known this would happen." Octavia told him.

"Octavia's right. It's not your fault." Clarke told him.

"Well, I'm promising you both and everyone here that I'll make sure you're all safe." Will told them as they smiled. "Clarke, tell Miller to keep everyone here in camp."

Will walked over to the wall to grab his bow. "Where are you going?" Clarke asked.

"Back to my home. There's some things I need to get. I'll be back." Will said as he walked out of the dropship and out of camp. Will walked through the woods and when he got to the perimeter where he set up the traps he took some careful steps to avoid setting them off. He stepped over the last trip wire when he heard some movement behind him and turned to see no one there. "Octavia, you can step out now. I know you're there."

She stepped out from a tree and walked over, her sword strapped to her back. "What? Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

"No, just really good ears. And your footsteps are loud. If you want to make it on the ground, you have to be invisible." Will said as she smirked.

"Guess we haven't gotten to those lessons yet." She said. She walked over he motioned her to stop. He walked forward and took some careful steps to avoid the traps. She gasped in shock as Will picked her up, carried her bridle style and walked through the trip wires, ensuring that neither of them was killed. "Oooh, I could get used to this."

Will chuckled as he stepped over the last wire and was about to put her down when she cleared her throat. "Think you could keep this up for a little longer?" She asked.

"I could." Will said as he put her feet back on the ground. "But you're gonna have to earn it."

Octavia looked at him as Will smirked and pulled her close and kissed her as she kissed back. "How about now?" She asked.

"You're getting closer. Come on." They continued to walk through the woods and enjoyed the peace and quiet. They moved through the woods for about half an hour until they came to Will's home. He popped open the door and they jumped down into the RV.

"So, what's the plan?" Octavia asked as Will walked over and grabbed a bag.

"I just came to get everything else that I need to bring to camp." Will told her and began putting stuff into his bag. Anything he could spare in his home, he put in the bag including extra weapons and materials from cloth, leather, animal skins and furs along with the medicine and extra food. Octavia grabbed a bag and began putting stuff in as well. Will grabbed an extra bag and opened the compartment where the guns were stored and put them in.

Octavia was putting some extra clothes into a bag when she saw a wrapped parcel. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it to reveal a necklace. The necklace was made of metal with a small chain to wrap it around your head. Octavia lifted it up and saw the symbol was a large circle, with two smaller circles inside that overlapped each other like a Venn diagram with a dot in the center. Will finished packing his gear when he saw Octavia holding a necklace. **(1)**

"I haven't seen that thing in a while." Will said as Octavia turned to him and put it back in the piece of cloth.

"I'm sorry, I got curious." Octavia said as she handed it to him.

"It's all right. I would have done the same thing." Will replied. He opened the cloth to see the necklace there and remembered when he got it two months ago on a visit to Polis and the events that led him to getting it.

"Will?" Octavia saw him staring at the necklace for a while. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Will decided to take it and put it around his neck. "Let's finish up here."

They continued packing up everything around the RV they could spare as Octavia finished with the supplies and Will grabbed some stuff from his bedroom. He grabbed some spare blankets and clothing and put them in a bag. He took the fur of one of the Nat Pakstoka he killed when he first arrived and put it in a bag as he looked around at what had been home for the past three years.

"Hey." Will turned his head and saw Octavia by the doorway. "I got just about everything you could spare packed up."

"Me too." Will said as he put the furs in the bag. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"It's not like it'll be the last time you'll see it. If you come out for a hunt and need a place to stay, it's right here." Octavia said as she walked over and sat on the bed, feeling the fur blanket. "Plus, if we need some quiet time we could always come here."

Will chuckled as he saw Octavia smirk. "I'm not sure your brother would like that." Will told her as she scoffed.

"Well, he doesn't control me. Besides, he's been keeping to himself lately." Octavia said.

"He's probably thinking up of an escape plan. He knows once the council comes down here they'll kill him…but I'll think of something to get Jaha off his back." Will told her causing her to smirk.

"Always saving people, aren't you?" She asked.

"I've spent years fighting and killing…saving people feels better." Will said as she remembered how much Will has been through and still continues to go through.

"Well, you have us now." She told him which made him chuckle.

"Yeah, a hundred more butts to save on a daily basis." Will joked. He looked at her with a smirk and motioned her closer. "Come here."

Octavia got up, walked over and kissed him as Will kissed back. Octavia kissed him moved her left arm up to his neck while the other slipped down to her pocket and pulled out a small knife. She raised it to his neck but Will caught her arm before it got close.

"Not bad for a newbie, huh?" Octavia asked with a smirk causing him to chuckle.

"I'll make a warrior out of you yet." Will said as she threw the knife away, grabbed his face and kissed him. The kissing got intense as Will pulled her close and snuck his tongue in which she was eager to reciprocate. Octavia moved her hands down to his jacket and unzipped it as Will carefully took it off, so he didn't accidently drop a throwing knife. He put his jacket and sword on the ground so Octavia then helped him take off his shirt to reveal his toned and fit body that was marred with scars and tattoos. The scars from swords or the Nat Pakstoka claw marks. There were also the tattoos on his body including the Trikru tattoo on his left shoulder, the claw tattoo on his right, a star tattoo on his chest where his heart was along with words written along the right side of his stomach. Once Will's shirt was off, Octavia took off her jacket and tossed it to the floor when Will reached his hands down and picked her up, his hands on her rear as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Will walked them forward and gently laid down on the bed, laying Octavia down on a fur blanket as Will looked down at her and she looked at him. Will held her hand and interlocked her fingers with him. Will leaned down and kissed her, then moving to her cheek and neck causing her to moan in pleasure. Octavia then pushed and rolled them over so she was on top, straddling him. She reached her hands down and pulled her shirt and bra off as Will marveled at her beauty. Will then leaned up and kissed her softly as Octavia kissed back, her hands roaming along his shoulders and arms. Will kissed her neck and then moved to her chest which made Octavia let loose a gasp of surprise and moan of pleasure. She pulled Will closer to her body and clawed his back. Will spun them around so he was on top as Octavia pulled him up and kissed him and he kissed back. For the new few hours, it was only the two of them…no more worries or responsibilities…just them.

Line Break xxxxx

 _ **Flashback 2 months ago**_

 _Will was currently outside of Tondc, training by himself in the woods as a way to vent his frustration and anger. It's been two weeks since his encounter with the Azgeda hunters and Yao Fei's sacrifice to save him. Will still blamed himself for what happened even though everyone told him Yao Fei died an honorable death but he still wasn't happy about that. When he returned to Tondc with Yao Fei's body, he had a blank expression on his face as everyone could tell he wasn't happy. After Yao Fei's body was put to rest, Will was ready to go straight into Azgeda territory and kill Queen Nia himself and would have if Lincoln hadn't come up behind him and knock him out._

 _Ever since then, Indra kept him in Tondc because she couldn't risk him going into Azgeda territory and getting captured or starting a war. Will was one of Trikru's best warriors and Indra needed him. Will was swinging his sword against 6 wooden training dummies, going through another tedious practice session as it was all he could do here in Tondc. He swung and spun his sword with expert skill and grace that showed just how much training he has undergone and how much he's changed since he's been on earth. Will then swung his sword and took off the heads of all the training dummies before one final downward slash sliced one of the dummies clean in two._

 _Will dropped his arms to his side, his breathing heavy and labored from the long and intense training session. He heard some twigs snap and movement behind him so he quickly spun and threw his sword through the air. His sword flew through the air until it impaled a tree next to Indra's head._

" _Indra." Will dropped to his knee and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."_

" _It's quite all right." Indra spoke, impressed with his accuracy and pulled his sword out of the tree. "Stand up. You are one of us now and don't need to bow."_

 _Will got back up as Indra walked over and looked at his handiwork. "It seems that Yao Fei's teaching did not go to waste. He was a noble warrior and a good friend." Indra handed Will his sword._

" _Yes…he was." Will said as he sheathed his sword on his back. "What did you need, Indra?"_

" _I will be leading a group to Polis. The Commander will be conducting a summit with the heads of the 12 clans to discuss the issue of the Mountain Men. She has asked me to bring you." Indra told him, causing Will to do little double take._

" _Me? Why does the Commander want me?" Will asked._

" _Because of your pre-existing knowledge of the Mountain as well as the fact that you are the only person in the history of our people to fight against the Mountain Men and live to tell the tale. She'll want your input." Indra told him._

" _Of course. I'm honored to accept the Commander's invitation." Will said as he bowed his head._

" _We leave at dawn." Indra told him._

 _Will went back and got Ace ready for the journey. He got his saddle fitted with everything from food to extra weapons. Will wasn't going to take any chances so he fitted Ace's saddle with a spare bow and three extra quivers along with a bandolier of knives and throwing stars. Will sharpened his sword and made sure his bow blade was ready. He was near the smith, using a sharpening rock to make sure the edges of the blades on his bow were sharp as Lincoln walked up to him. He was one of the people coming with Indra as well._

" _You won't need that in Polis. There are no weapons allowed there." Lincoln told him._

" _We'll see." Will said as he put his bow on his shoulder and adjusted Ace's saddle._

 _Indra and the group left soon after and made the trek to Polis. It was a short one day trek on horseback down one of the main roads to the north east. Once they arrived at the main gate Will saw some guards waiting for them. Indra rode up first and spoke with one of them as Will looked around and saw a sign that showed a gun and knife in a red circle with a line going through it along with the words, No weapons allowed beyond this point._

 _Indra nodded to everyone as the others got off their horses so Will followed their example. Guards then walked forward with metal crates and all the warriors gave over their weapons._

" _Like I said there are no weapons allowed in Polis except for the guards." Lincoln told Will as he handed over his knives and spear to the guard. A guard walked over to Will who nodded so Will unsheathed his sword and gave it to him. Will then took out all the throwing stars in his jacket, the extras in his belt, along with his two knives hooked behind his back. Will then took off the knife and throwing star bandoliers and handed them to the guard along with the spare knife in his boot, the small throwing dart around his left ankle, and the hidden blade in his boot heel. Indra and the others sighed as they saw Will had essentially made himself a one-man armory. The guard sighed in relief thinking that was it when Will reached into his hoodie and pulled out another throwing star and then into his sleeves to pull out the last two knives._

" _There." Will said as he put it in the crate which was now full. The guard walked away and the others just looked at him. "What?"_

 _More guards appeared and took their horses as Will pat Ace on the head before he and Indra were escorted through the gate and into Polis and what Will saw left in him in awe. He saw lush green trees and vegetation along with crumbled down and old buildings that were being used by the residents of the capital. With this being the capital of the Coalition, it was busy with activity and trade. They walked through the capital and Will was in awe at what he was seeing. Tondc was one thing but this was another. It's what people always hoped life would be like on the ground. Vendors were selling their goods, food stalls were cooking food for hungry travelers, and art and tapestry were all over unlike anything he'd ever seen. Ever since he came down all he knew was the fighting and war of the Grounders, but this showed that there was a lot more than meets the eyes with them. At the center of the capital was a skyscraper with a burning pyre at the top, taller than anything he had ever seen before. Somehow the skyscraper must have survived the impact of the nuclear missiles a hundred years ago. Not a bad place for the Commander to live._

" _Impressive, isn't it?" Indra had a smirk on her face as she saw Will's reaction._

" _It's incredible. All my life I wondered what life would be like on the ground…but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be like this." Will said as Lincoln pat him on the shoulder and they kept moving through the capital. Indra motioned her traders to go ahead and begin moving some of their trade goods which consisted of a lot of clay items to their stands and as soon as they did, a lot of people came over to trade._

 _As they walked through the capital, Will noticed that a lot of people were looking at him funny and he was confused. "This is the first time the people have seen the Skairipa in person." Indra told him._

" _Death from Above? Not bad for a nickname." Will said to himself._

" _Word has spread of your origin and your feats. No warrior has killed three Nat Pakstoka singlehandedly or faced the Mountain Men and lived. They both fear you and want to kill you for your power." Indra told him._

" _Great. Which one can I expect to happen here at this summit?" Will asked._

" _You're under the Commander's protection. You have nothing to fear." Indra told him as a little girl came up and grabbed his hand. She pulled him away and took him to a food stand where her mother was cooking some kind of seafood. Will smiled at the two and it smelled delicious._

" _I would like one, please." He spoke to her in Trigedasleng as she smiled and nodded. She took a grilled piece of squid and chopped off a piece and handed it to him as he took a bite and liked the taste. "Delicious."_

 _Will ripped a black piece of cloth off his shoulder and handed it to her as trade as she smiled and thanked him for the payment. Will moved along the stalls, looking at what they sold and saw an old pair of glasses when someone bumped him from the side._

" _Watch it, Trikru scum." Will heard as he turned and recognized the man's garb as Ice Nation._

" _Azgeda." Will seethed in anger and was about to start a fight had Lincoln not walked up and grabbed his arm._

" _Don't do anything foolish my friend. Any unsanctioned fight in the capital will send you to the dungeon." Lincoln told him so Will calmed down and saw the man meet up with an Ice Nation woman._

" _Who are they?" Will asked._

" _The man is Prince Roan, son of Queen Nia. He is in line for the throne of the Ice Nation. The woman is Ontari, the Queen's personal guard." Indra told him._

" _Queen Nia is here?" Will asked as Indra nodded._

" _She's here for the summit about the Mountain Men. They've taken her people as well so she has a right to speak at this summit." Indra told him. Will began to have a sinking feeling that this entire summit was a powder keg._

" _Indra kom Trikru." They heard and saw a bald man in robes walk up to them. "The Commander would like a word."_

 _Indra nodded and turned to her party. "Get settled and wait until I get back." She said as they nodded. She walked up to Indra when Titus motioned her to stop._

" _She also requests the presence of one William Detmer." Titus said as they looked at Will._

" _Me?" Will asked and Titus nodded in response. "Of course. Whatever the Commander wants."_

 _Titus led Indra and Will into the tower and up to the top floor where the Commander's throne room was. There was a makeshift elevator system on an old system of pulleys that took them to the top floor. They were escorted by guards and Titus into the Commander's throne room where they saw Lexa sitting in her chair. Funny how the first time he saw her she was sitting in a chair in Indra's command tent and now she's sitting in her chair in the capital._

" _Commander, I've brought them as you requested." Titus told her._

" _Thank you, Titus." Lexa said as she stood up and walked down from her throne._

" _Heda." Indra and Will bowed their heads and took a knee in respect to Lexa. Lexa then motioned them to stand up._

" _William, it's been a long time." Lexa said as Will nodded._

" _Yes, it has Commander. The years have been kind to you. Polis is incredible and I can only imagine the peace here is thanks to the Commander. It's unlike anything I imagined." Will said to her as she cracked a small smile._

" _Thank you, William." Lexa said and looked at Indra. "Indra, is everything prepared for the summit tomorrow?"_

" _Yes, Heda." Indra replied._

" _Excellent. Perhaps now we can finally prepare against the Mountain Men and end their threat. William, your knowledge of the Mountain will be needed tomorrow." Lexa told him._

" _Of course, Heda. However I can help, I will." Will replied as Lexa nodded._

" _Excellent. I've arranged for rooms in the tower for the two of you during the summit. Your belongings have been taken to your rooms. We shall reconvene tomorrow." Lexa said as Indra and Will bowed their heads and left with Titus escorting them out. "William, I would like to speak to you in private."_

" _Of course, Heda." Will said. Titus escorted Indra out of the room, leaving Will, Lexa, and her guards._

" _Leave us." Lexa ordered her guards and they left the room. Lexa walked over to the balcony as Will walked over to her. "Thank you again for coming, William."_

" _It was my pleasure, Commander. It's the least I could do." Will told her as Lexa looked at him._

" _You've changed since we last met." Lexa said._

" _That I have. When we first met…I would never have imagined this is where I would be now. And it's all because you decided to give me a chance. I will always be grateful for that, Commander." Will told her as Lexa nodded._

" _You have nothing to thank me for, William. You're here now because of the path you took." Lexa told him._

" _And I only took that path because you decided to spare me. Any other commander would have killed me on the spot or kept me as a prisoner but you didn't. You let me prove my worth." Will said._

" _And you have. Trikru is surging and doing better than ever thanks to what you've shown them. I've also gotten word from Anya and Indra that you've become one of our finest warriors. I'm impressed." Lexa told him._

" _Thank you, Commander. I had an excellent teacher." Will told her as she looked at him._

" _Indra informed me of what happened to Yao Fei. He trained with me as well. I'm sorry." Lexa said and Will nodded in response. "The Azgeda have taken a lot from us but rest assured that it won't go unanswered."_

" _What do you mean?" Will asked as Lexa walked away from the balcony._

" _Tomorrow, during the summit I will be discussing the threat of the Mountain Men and our best plans to move forward. However, before we can establish solid battle plans and move forward…all transgressions of the past must be dealt with." Lexa said when Will noted her expression and the way she spoke and realized he wasn't the only one who lost someone to the Ice Nation._

" _I'm sorry for whoever they took from you." Will said as she nodded. "Who else have they wronged?"_

" _The Boudalan and Podakru." Lexa told him._

" _The Rock line and the Lake people." Will said. "Commander, if the Ice Nation are such a problem…why let them join the Coalition?"_

" _Sometimes facing a bigger enemy means working with a common one. The Ice Nation is ruthless and a problem as you said…but have their uses. When I started the Coalition to bring together all the clans and establish some semblance of peace and order against a common enemy, Azgeda was the last to join. Queen Nia puts her people above all else and believe Azgeda shall rule over all. All-out war would have cost more lives than the ones I'm trying to save. Sometimes sacrifices must be made to stop a bigger enemy." Lexa said._

" _The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Will said as Lexa looked at him. "And old earth proverb that I believe explains your choice. But another one that often follows that is, speak softly and carry a big stick."_

" _What does that mean?" Lexa asked._

" _Negotiate for peace while keeping your strength ready for a fight." Will told her._

" _Accurate words to live by." Lexa said as Will nodded. "I assure you William that justice will be done for Yao Fei."_

" _Thank you, Commander. But it would seem I'm not the only one who has suffered at their hand. I'm truly sorry for whoever they took from you." Will told her as she nodded and looked at the symbol of Azgeda on the wall._

" _Her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice Nation because Queen Nia thought she knew my secrets…because she was mine. They tortured her…killed her…cut off her head." Lexa told him._

" _I'm sorry." Will replied._

" _I'd never thought I would get over the pain…but I did." Lexa told him._

" _How?" Will asked._

" _By recognizing it for what it is…weakness." Lexa said. Will took a breath as he looked at her and realized that once felt the way she did when his parents died. So much pain and anger that dying would have been a better fate and it wasn't until Raven reminded him to keep fighting that he managed to put himself back together._

" _I know that feeling as well." Will told her as he took out his old pocket watch that belonged to his mother. "My parents were taken from me at a young age. Dying of sickness and they easily could have been saved with more medicine but instead all I got was an earful of excuses on why they couldn't. For so long, all I knew was anger and hatred and grief that consumed me to the point where I nearly took my own life. I was ready to end it there."_

" _Why didn't you?" Lexa asked._

" _Because a friend reminded me that day that life works in mysterious ways. We can handle only as much as it throws our way and that for most…it's too much. But our greatest moments are defined by our crucibles. She reminded me that even though they were gone I still had much to live for and more to do…even if I didn't know it. Perhaps it's what led me down here to this moment to tell you the same." Will told her as she looked at him. "And I think she was right. I've helped a lot of people and so have you. But with respect, I have to disagree with you on one thing."_

" _And what would that be?" Lexa asked._

" _Thinking that love is a weakness." Will said and Lexa was interested in his reason. "It's true that love and compassion are the most powerful emotions and when we lose someone we love…it feels like a part of us goes missing, but it's also the greatest strength we have as humans. Our love and compassion drive us forward to do better…to be better. The love you have for your people is one good example. No other commander has united the clans like you have and you've done it to stop the Mountain Men. Yes for practicality so there is no more fighting amongst one another but also because you care about your people. Costia's death while tragic…pushed you to be better."_

 _Lexa looked at him as Will clicked open his pocket watch to see the photo of his parents. He then put it in Lexa's hand as she looked it over. "Love is a double-edged sword…it's up to us to figure out which side we keep close." Will told her and bowed his head. "With your leave, Heda."_

 _Will walked out of the room, leaving Lexa to ponder what he said as she looked down at the pocket watch that held the photo of Will's parents. She looked at the door, thinking about how much William has changed since she last saw him two years ago. The once mysterious and potentially dangerous member of Skaikru has turned into Trikru's best warrior. But what he said struck a chord in her for some reason and she didn't know why._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Line Break xxxxx

The sun still shined in the sky but had moved and started to dim, indicating that some time had passed and it was in the afternoon. In the bedroom of the RV, Will's and Octavia's clothes were scattered all on the floor and by the foot of the bed. The subtle movement underneath the furs meant only one person was moving and it was Octavia. She was awake and had carefully and quietly moved her body so she didn't wake up Will. She leaned up on her side, her hair flowing down her back and the fur blanket covering her modesty as she looked down at Will's sleeping face.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and she felt he needed it given how much he's been pushing himself. Ever since they came down, he's been watching over the 100 and doing everything he can to keep them safe. He deserved a bit of rest. Octavia looked down at him, watching his chest go up and down a little with every breath he took. She looked down and saw the scars and marks that littered his body, wondering in her mind how he could have gotten them. She traced her finger along the tattoo of what looked like a claw mark of an animal on his right shoulder. She moved her hand down his side, tracing three distinct claw marks before she saw mark on his left hand. She looked and saw a scar in the palm of his left hand that was a small straight line, maybe about an inch in length. She thought it was from a slash but when she looked closer she saw it was on his palm and on the back of his hand meaning that something stabbed straight through his hand. She also noted that the scarring seemed fresher than the others on his body. The scar was healed over and from what she saw before, he still could use his hand properly but the scarring didn't look as old as the others.

Before she could look any closer, she felt him shuffle in the bed. Octavia looked down and saw Will's eyes flicker open. Will opened his eyes and was greeted to the familiar sight of the ceiling in his bedroom and felt someone next to him. Will turned his head slightly and saw Octavia there lying on her side, smiling down at him.

"Hey." Octavia said with a smile as Will smiled back.

"Hey, yourself." Will reached his hand up and moved some of her hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek as she leaned into his hand and kissed it. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. I figured you could use some rest. You've been running yourself ragged for a while." Octavia said with a smile.

"Thanks." Will said as looked at his pocket watch on the ground. "Is it still light out?"

"Yeah, which means we still have some time together. So, are you up for a round two?" Octavia asked with a coy smile causing him to chuckle.

"Technically it would be a round five." Will said as he leaned up and kissed her as she kissed back. She reached her hands up to his shoulders and traced a few of his scars. "And as much I treasured what just happened…we should get going."

Octavia pulled back as he took her hand and kissed it. "Do we have too?" She asked.

"We've been gone for a while. The others are probably wondering what happened to us." Will said and she nodded. He leaned up and kissed her and then moved to her neck and playfully nipped at her skin causing her to moan in surprise. "But whenever we need some time to ourselves…we'll come back."

"I like that idea." Octavia said as she held his hand and looked down at the scar. Will saw her looking at it and kissed her hand.

"Don't worry. My hand's fine." Will told her and he kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" She asked as Will sat up and put his feet on the ground, grabbing his socks and boots.

"It was about two months ago. One very important fight at the capital." Will told her as she was confused. He looked back and saw her face. "Right, sorry. Polis is the capital of the entire Coalition. It's where the Commander resides. I was there two months ago for a summit. Anyway, I had a fight with an Azgeda warrior to get justice for Yao Fei. I won…but he did get some good shots at me first."

Will clenched his fist and looked at the scar, remembering how he got it and the time it took to heal but now it was completely fine. Will felt Octavia hug him from behind and kiss his shoulder. "I'm ok, I promise." Will told her as he held her hands.

"I can't imagine everything you've been through." Octavia traced some of his scars with her finger.

"Whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." Will said as he looked back at Octavia. "Don't worry. With my help, you'll get there too."

"Looking forward to it." She kissed him and the two got dressed. Will grabbed his sword and sheathed it on his back as he adjusted his jacket so his necklace didn't get caught in the zipper. He strapped on his quiver and bow and grabbed some of the bags of supplies. Octavia walked out of the bedroom, dressed and her sword strapped to her back as she adjusted her hair.

"Ready?" Will asked as she nodded. "Let's go."

Will helped Octavia climb out of the hatch first and handed her the bags of supplies. He then climbed up and the two made their way back to the dropship. At the dropship, it was busy with activity as more tents were being built, the smokehouse was filled with meat ready for storage, the crew by the rations station was busy putting nuts, berries, and roots into bags for later and small foxholes and tunnels were being made around the wall. Clarke was by the dropship, feeding Ace an apple and talking to Monty about how things went on the fishing trip. More food to be smoked for later and the copious amount of red seaweed were put in a bag ready for Will to turn it into a jelly.

"Clarke!" Miller called as he walked over. "We're almost done with the first foxhole and tunnel and we've started on the others."

"Excellent." Clarke said as Miller looked around.

"Where the hell is our fearless leader?" Miller asked.

"Still gone." Clarke said.

"He's been gone for hours. What the hell could he be doing?" Miller asked.

"Octavia's not here as well and I can figure where she is." Monty told them.

"Great…they're in pound town while the rest of us work." Miller told them as Clarke looked over and saw Bellamy over by the weapon station.

"I'd be careful how loud you say that." Monty said, gesturing to Bellamy.

"It's not like Octavia didn't go willingly. Besides, Will's not scared of Bellamy." Miller replied when Raven walked out of the dropship. She looked around and then walked over to Clarke.

"Have any of you seen Will?" Raven asked as they shook his head no. "Where the hell is he?"

"With Octavia." Monty said, causing her to sigh in exhaustion.

"He has great timing with that, doesn't he?" Raven said as Clarke looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The council's been wanting to speak to him for the last hour. They're getting pushy and want to know what he knows." Raven said as looked at the wall. "We should go find him."

"Will was pretty adamant that none of use leave camp." Monty said.

"He said he didn't want us wondering out alone but in groups. Besides, he's been gone for hours. He might need our help." Raven said.

"From what I've seen, if something bad did happen to him then we'll all need help." Miller said as Clarke agreed with Raven.

"All right. Grab a weapon. We leave in five minutes." Clarke said as they nodded. Clarke walked over to the work bench and grabbed a knife.

"Clarke, what's going on?" Finn asked as he walked over and saw her grab a knife.

"Will's been gone for hours so we're going out there to find him." Clarke said grabbing a pack and putting a ration pouch in it and then walked over to grab a water canteen when Finn stopped her.

"Whoa, Clarke. It's dangerous out there. Besides, Will can handle himself." Finn told her as Clarke just walked past him.

She walked over to Miller and the others who were ready to leave. "Are you guys ready?" Clarke asked as they nodded.

"Guys, this is ridiculous. Will can handle himself." Finn told them.

"I've got movement!" One of the delinquents on the wall shouted as he readied his spear. The other teenagers at the wall got ready as everyone was concerned they were being attacked.

"Is it the Grounders?" Bellamy asked as the teenager looked and saw movement by the trees.

"Don't know!" he shouted back. He saw more movement and was ready to hurl his spear when he saw Will and Octavia step into view carrying bags of gear. "It's just Will and Octavia!"

Everyone calmed down and relax, grateful they weren't under attack. The two teenagers by the gate pulled it open so Will and Octavia could walk through and everyone saw them carrying a total of 9 bags of gear. "Nice attentiveness. But for the future, don't shout at the top of your lungs." Will told him as he nodded. "Here, Monty."

Monty walked over and was handed two bags. "What's this?"

"Extra food stuff both dried and fresh. Put it with the rest." Will told him as he nodded and walked over to the foot storage hut. Octavia walked over and put the bags of furs, clothes and blankets down and began handing them out and walked over and put the bags containing extra weapons onto the work bench.

"Will, where the hell were you?" Raven asked, both angry and worried about him.

"I told you that I was going to get some supplies." Will told her, holding up a bag that had some medical supplies he was going to show Clarke so she knew what they did.

"For over seven hours?" Raven asked.

"The time got away from us." Will told her. "Why, what's wrong?"

"The council's been wanting to talk to you." Raven told her as he nodded.

"All right, if you get them on now I'll talk to them." Will told her and she went to contact them. "Clarke!"

Clarke walked over as Will showed her a bag fill with dried plants, vials of liquids and small jars. "What's this?" Clarke asked.

"Medicine. I'm friends with two healers of Trikru so I'll show you what all this does in case something happens. Just organize it for now." Will told her as Clarke nodded and took the bag. "Everything ok here while I was gone?"

"Yes, everything's fine. We've got one of the foxholes and tunnels dug and we've got more meat smoking. The red seaweed's here as well." Clarke said and Will nodded.

"All right, I'll show you how to make it a jelly later." Will said when he noticed the look on Clarke's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Clarke told him but Will wasn't convinced.

"Nice try but I can tell your lying. Is it about your mom?" Will asked as Clarke didn't need to answer for Will to know he was right. "Look, if you want you can go talk to your mom."

"No. I don't want to talk to her." Clarke shot back as Will raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to her right now."

"What's going on, Clarke? Your mom and you have always been close but now it's like you want to spite her." Will said as he saw how conflicted she was. "It might make it easier to talk to someone."

"Will!" They turned their heads to the Dropship as Raven stood by the door. "They're ready for you."

He nodded as he looked at Clarke. "Just something to think about. You know I was a good listener on the Ark…and that hasn't changed." Will told her as he walked over to the dropship.

He walked over to Raven's work station where she had turned the radio and Monty's makeshift area into a full communication station with a video interface so Will could see them. "Impressive as always, Ray." Will said, causing her to smirk.

"Of course because I'm awesome." She said as Will sat down in the chair and put on the headset. Raven pressed a few keys and the monitor then showed an image of Chancellor Jaha.

" _Mr. Detmer."_ Jaha greeted him.

"Jaha. I'm guessing the rest of the council is there as well." Will said as Jaha nodded. "Right, well you wanted me and now I'm here."

" _We've been trying to speak to you for the last hour. Where have you been?"_ Jaha asked.

"Otherwise occupied. There's a lot that requires my attention." Will told him as Jaha nodded.

" _I just want to say how grateful the council is for your efforts in keeping the 100 alive as well as in contacting us. It says a lot about you that you've managed to survive down on the planet for the last three years."_ Jaha said to him.

"I've proven to be difficult to kill. Just glad you decided to go along with my idea three years ago or things would be a lot worse for you." Will said as Jaha nodded.

" _Thank you for all that you're doing. I want you to know, Mr. Detmer that I truly am sorry for what happened to your parents all those years ago."_ Jaha told him and Will just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, realizing that Jaha was just trying to clear any animosity. _"If there was a way to save them, we would have taken it."_

"I know what you're trying to do, Jaha and let me just stop you there. My parents are dead and I've made peace with that. Bring them up again and I shut the video off." Will warned him as Raven saw how he still had some resentment towards the council for not saving his parents. "Let's focus this meeting on the important things like getting the rest of the Ark citizens to the ground."

" _We've already begun plans for that."_ Kane spoke as the video switched over to show him. _"We're constructing shuttles similar to the one that sent the Hundred to the ground. They'll be retrofitted to carry more supplies and carry more people down to the planet's surface."_

" _With the supplies we have here, we estimate that we'll launch the first Exodus shuttle in two weeks' time to match with the launch window closest to your location."_ Jaha told him. _"How the situation on the ground?"_

"As best it can be. The 100 are safe and secure in their camp. We have enough food and water to last for a while and they're keeping busy with their duties. We've lost some along the way but we're staying strong." Will told them as everyone nodded.

" _Mr. Detmer, you told us that the ground is survivable but there's something else as well."_ Jaha said.

"The ground is survivable for sure. Granted, a lot of things will kill you if you're not careful but that was to be expected." Will told them.

" _What things?"_ A councilman asked.

"Well, the weather for sure. Exposure to too much heat or cold will kill you along with any storms that run past here and the winters are brutal as well if you're not prepared. Plus, any hostile predatory animal that wants to make you his lunch is also a threat." Will told them.

" _Mr. Detmer, you said something about other survivors in our previous communication. Are there other people down there?"_ Jaha asked.

"Yes. The earth wasn't devoid of life as you originally thought. All your speeches about humanity returning to the ground were a lie because in truth they never left it. The native inhabitants must have developed a natural resistance to the radiation here and they've been thriving ever since." Will told them.

" _You speak of them as if you know them_." The camera turned to show a woman Will wasn't familiar with.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

" _This is Councilwoman Diana Sydney. She was recently put on the council."_ Jaha told him.

"Ok. And yes, I do know them. I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for them. They're a little rough around the edges but the only difference between us and them is that we grew up in space and they grew up here. Things are different on the ground." Will told them.

" _Different how?"_ Sydney asked and Will didn't feel comfortable with her. He felt something off.

"They follow a different set of beliefs and ideals, for one. And they're untrusting of outsiders but I've managed to earn their trust. The only reason the 100 aren't under attack is because I managed to negotiate a truce." Will told them.

" _What can you tell us about their society? Their weapon capabilities? Troop numbers?"_ Sydney asked but Will kept his mouth shut on that.

"I'm not going to answer that question." Will told her.

" _That was an order from your Council, Mr. Detmer."_ Sydney told him.

"A council that was ready to kill me three years ago and thought that I've been dead. I'm not a member of the Ark anymore so take that high and mighty attitude and go float yourself, Councilwoman." Will shot back at her which made Raven chuckle as she bit her cheek to keep from making a sound. "Keep that in mind, Diana because as of right now, I'm not one of you, I used to be. And the only reason you know that the ground is survivable and you'll live past a month is because I told you. And I didn't do it for any one of you, I did it to help the people of the Ark, not the people on the council who control them. I'm the one who has spent the last three years on the ground and knows everything there is about how to survive and how to avoid a massacre because if you do come down with that kind of attitude, I guarantee that is all that's going to be waiting for you when you touch down. You need me and the hundred more than we need any of you. Sleep on that tonight."

Will shut the radio off and put the headset on the table. "Wow. Guess the earth has made you badass, Will." Raven said as he chuckled.

"That's been bottled in for the last three years. Nice to finally tell them how I really feel." Will said. "And give them a reminder that the power balance has shifted. They need us more than we need them."

"You sure about that?" Raven walked over and sat down on the edge of the table next to him.

"I've been down here for three years, Ray. I know every inch of this area, I know how to track, how to fight, what to eat and what to avoid. The Grounders here treat me as one of their own and I've always done good by them. I wasn't lying about what I said before…I'm one of them now." Will told her as he stood up and walked over to the door to the dropship and looked out into the camp. "But that doesn't mean I don't help my friends."

Raven smiled and walked over next to him. "I don't know if I said it enough but I'm glad you're here, Ray." Will smiled at her as she smirked.

"Aww, you did miss me." She said, causing him to chuckle. "I missed you too."

"One step back...two steps forward…" "And kick anyone's ass who gets in our way." Raven finished their old saying as they clapped their hand and crossed them in an X, doing their old handshake.

"Come here." Will told her as they moved back into the dropship and he showed her the only bag he was still carrying. He reached into the bag and pulled out an oil-coated piece of cloth. "Keep this close with you, always."

Raven was confused as she moved the cloth apart to see it was a pistol. She was shocked to find that Will had one and hadn't used it. He then opened the bag to reveal three assault rifles, another pistol, dozens of ammo clips with a few hundred bullets and a bandolier of bullets as well. "Where the hell did you get all that? I thought it was all lord of the flies, medieval warfare down here?" Raven asked.

"Not exactly and it's a long story but the short version: Mountain Weather isn't empty and its occupants aren't friendly." Will told her as she pulled the slide back on the gun and chambered a bullet. "I did the best I could to look after them but I'm not a weapons engineer."

"Not bad. They still need some maintenance." Raven said. He handed her the bag and checked to see the rifles were caked in dust and would need the most work.

"Don't tell anyone about this yet. And keep that pistol close to you, always. You're the only one I trust with this." Will told her as she nodded.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **1). His necklace is the symbol of the Coalition.**

 **Here is chapter 3. Sorry it was shorter than a normal chapter I write but I just wanted to get it out before the end of the month and I had a serious case of writer's block with this story but I think I worked it out. I'm saving some important stuff for next chapter so look forward to that. Again, sorry it was short but I wanted to get a chapter out for people since I haven't updated this story in a while. This chapter, Will's bolstered up the defenses of the camp and we've gotten some look into his past before the 100 arrived along with his interactions with Lexa.**

 **Next chapter, another move by Immortan Joe sends Will on a scouting mission and he learns some interesting information about his plans. He has to contend with that along with dissension from the Ark and one group that sees him as a threat. Being in charge also means having a target on your back. Until next time.**

 **William Detmer (Age 20):**

 **Appearance:** Stephen Amell from Arrow/Season 1 build, hairstyle, and scars.

 **Outfit:** Prometheus's from Season 5 with greasepaint/warpaint over his eyes and a facemask covering from the nose down.

 **Weapons:** Prometheus's sword and throwing stars. Recurve bow from Arrow season 6 and arrow. Trick arrows including smoke, grapple, and explosive. Smoke and bomb pouches.

 **Pairings:** Will x Octavia

Maybe: Clarke, Raven, Lexa.

 **Changes to the canon:**

 **Sending Will down two years and 8 months before the 100.**

 **Raven and Will grew up together and she dated Finn shortly before Will was sent down.**

 **In this story before the 100 came down, the reapers only attacked at night. It's only after they came that they started to attack during the day.**

 **Indra and Trikru (Grounders) aren't immediately hostile to the 100.**

 **Will leads the 100**

 **The Marauder's in the Dead zone to the North of Trikru territory banded together to form one giant war clan under their leader, Immortan Joe.**

 **I'm not sure about the area and spacing, because it's not explicit on the show, but the dead zone and the city of light, should be north of Trikru territory. And the dropship is the closest settlement to the northern border. Azgeda is Northwest, just skirting the Dead zone border. Again, the locations and maps aren't the best for this kind of thing.**

 **Will and the 100 manage to contact the Ark and prevent the sacrifice to extend oxygen**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any other properties mentioned in the story. I'm just a big fan.**


End file.
